Infinite! AkaKuro
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: AU. Multi chapter fic tentang keluarga kecil AkaKuro beserta sang buah hati, Akashi Seiya dalam berbagai macam genre. [Warning! MPREG/AkaKuro family]. Akashi Seiya by Yuna Seijuurou. [AkaKuro] Chapter 15: Sesuatu Tak Terduga. Cover Image by Northern Lee
1. Chapter 1

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prolog<strong>

**Akashi Seiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia memang masih berusia lima tahun. Penampilannya juga sama seperti anak seusianya pada umunya. Tapi, jangan salah. Dia bukan bocah biasa.

Siapapun yang melihat surai merah miliknya pasti akan langsung mengenali identitasnya. Benar, surai merah yang dimilikinya merupakan turunan sang _otou-san_ –setidaknya begitulah si bocah memanggilnya. Tapi, untungnya ia tidak mewarisi wajah menyeramkan ayahnya. Parasnya begitu manis. Bahkan saking manisnya sampai minim ekspresi. Persis _okaa-san_ nya –begitulah si bocah memanggilnya. Dengan kedua bola mata merahnya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana. Tapi, jangan tertipu wajah manisnya. Itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja.

Karena sesungguhnya karakter sang ayah telah melekat kuat pada dirinya.

Siapa dia? Dia adalah Akashi Seiya.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, dia memang bukan bocah biasa. Mengapa demikian? Karena sejumlah alasan mendasari pernyataan ini. Pertama, Seiya lahir berkat kekuatan cinta yang begitu kuat dari kedua orang tuanya. Ini memang bukan kisah Romeo dan Juliet, namun kedua orang tuanya memang berjuang keras untuk bisa hidup bersama. Pernahkah mendengar nama _generation of miracles_? Kalian pasti sudah tidak asing dengan nama sang kapten yang paling menakutkan dalam sejarah, Akashi Seijuurou dan pemain bayangan misteriusnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kalian pernah mendengar dua nama ini, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan mereka untuk bisa bersatu dalam satu gender yang sama.

Kedua, Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia berkat kekuatan uang, tepatnya berkat kekuatan uang keluarga Akashi. Bagaimana tidak? Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang mendambakan buah hati tidak bisa serta merta langsung memiliki anak. Kalian tentu tahu alasannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan mengandalkan kekuatan cinta yang memaksa Seijuurou merogoh kocek yang dalam, akhirnya mereka berdua mampu melampaui logika serta merekayasa teknologi sehingga lahirlah buah cinta mereka berdua, yang merupakan bayi termahal di dunia. Jika kalian ingin tahu seperti apa teknologi yang digunakan, tanyakanlah itu pada Seijuurou yang memodalinya.

Bayi itu kemudian dinamai Akashi Seiya. Akashi adalah marga sang ayah. Sementara nama Seiya berasal dari penggalan nama 'Sei' pada Seijuurou dan akhiran 'Ya' pada Tetsuya. Sehingga jadilah Seiya sebagai nama buah hati mereka. Nama yang cukup simpel untuk ukuran bayi termahal di dunia. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tampaknya merasa canggung dengan status baru mereka sebagai orang tua sehingga tidak memikirkan sebuah nama sebelumnya.

Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia pada tanggal 31 Januari, bertepatan dengan hari lahir Tetsuya, _okaa-san_ nya. Sementara darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Seiya sepertinya lebih kental oleh darah sang _otou-san_, Seijuurou. Hal ini tercermin dari golongan darahnya yakni AB –sama dengan golongan darah Seijuurou. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan Seiya mengadopsi karakter Seijuurou, bahkan hampir seluruh karakter Seijuurou diambil oleh sang anak. Orang biasa yang tidak tahu kisah kasih Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mungkin akan mengira Seiya sebagai Seijuurou yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak.

Mau tahu contohnya?

Kejadiannya belum lama ini. Seiya yang sudah pulang dari TK langsung melesat menuju _limousine_ yang menjemputnya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu. Bukan langsung ke rumah, melainkan ke TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya bekerja.

Aneh bukan? Kenapa Seiya tidak bersekolah di TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya bekerja?

Lalu kalau kalian cermati lagi, yang lebih aneh adalah kenapa Tetsuya bekerja sebagai _sensei_ di TK sementara sang buah hati masih bisa diantar jemput dengan _limousine_? Usut punya usut, ini adalah permintaan pribadi Tetsuya pada suaminya untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK karena kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak. Setelah melalui debat seru selama berhari-hari akhirnya sang suami meluluskan permintaan Tetsuya meski dengan berbagai macam syarat yang menyertainya.

Baiklah. Itu hanya sekelumit sejarah pekerjaan Tetsuya. Kembali ke Akashi Seiya.

Kenapa Seiya disekolahkan di TK yang berbeda dengan TK tempat _okaa-san_ nya mengajar?

Berikut alasannya,

Seiya yang sudah sampai di TK tempat Tetsuya bekerja langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru seolah takut tertinggal kereta. Instingnya memang sungguh tajam. Begitu ia sampai, Seiya mendapati Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong salah satu anak didiknya yang tengah menangis sambil menenangkannya.

Pemandangan yang dibenci oleh Akashi Seiya.

Kesamaan pertama yang dimiliki Seiya dan Seijuurou adalah, mereka sama-sama mencintai Tetsuya secara berlebihan.

Tanpa pandang bulu, Seiya yang masih kecil langsung berjalan mendekati _okaa-san_ nya dan menarik-narik celana Tetsuya, seolah memberi tanda pada Tetsuya akan keberadaannya.

"Seiya-kun! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, sayang?"

Tampaknya, Seiya juga mewarisi keistimewaan hawa tipis Tetsuya yang bahkan membuat sang _okaa-san_ sulit menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi, Seiya tak menanggapi pertanyaan Tetsuya. Manik _crimson_-nya langsung mengarah tajam pada bocah yang berada dalam gendongan Tetsuya.

"Hei kamu, turun dari sana atau kubunuh kau."

Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan si bocah yang tak berdosa itu malah menangis menjadi-jadi.

Jadi, bisa disimpulkan sendiri bukan alasan Seiya ditempatkan pada TK yang berbeda dengan TK tempat Tetsuya mengajar? Tentu saja untuk menghindari hal-hal semacam ini. Meskipun butuh waktu berhari-hari bagi Tetsuya untuk membujuk si kecil Seiya agar menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Dari cerita di atas, kalian bisa menangkap kalau Seiya dan Seijuurou memiliki karakter yang sama bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama _yandere type_.

Tapi, jangan beranggapan kalau dua karakter yang sama itu akan hidup berdampingan dengan awet dalam satu atap. Mau bukti?

Suatu hari, Seiya kecil dengan polosnya berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang tengah memasak sup tofu untuk sarapan mereka. Sebuah pernyataan polos terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Okaa-san_, kata _sensei_ di sekolah, suatu saat kalau menikah itu harus dengan orang yang disukai. Makanya kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin menikah dengan _okaa-san_."

Nyaris saja panci berisi sup tofu itu terlepas dari tangan Tetsuya, sementara Seijuurou yang membaca koran pagi sudah tersedak oleh teh yang diminumnya. Diremasnya koran pagi itu lalu manik heterokromatiknya menatap tajam buah hatinya.

"Kau tak bisa mengambil istriku, bocah..." geramnya.

"Maaf _otou-san_, tapi aku ini absolut. Bahkan _otou-san_ pun tak bisa menentangku." balasnya sinis.

Begitulah, Seijuurou dan Seiya memang ayah dan anak, tapi mereka berdua juga rival abadi di dalam rumah terlebih jika menyangkut Tetsuya.

Yah, mungkin saja Seijuurou juga kena karma. Bagi yang mengenal Seijuurou pasti sudah tahu alasannya.

Itulah sekilas tentang Akashi Seiya. Kehidupan keluarga kecil AkaKuro dengan Akashi Seiya di dalamnya akan kalian temui dalam cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Chapter perdana Infinite! AkaKuro akan dipersembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya yang jatuh pada tanggal 31 Januari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kami Mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari mulai menyusup masuk dan menerpa wajah tidur Seijuurou. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menampakkan manik heterokromatiknya. Tapi, pemuda itu masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih ingin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Ia masih ingin memejamkan kedua matanya lebih lama lagi. Lima menit saja...

Masih memejamkan mata, dirasakannya sesuatu yang mulai mendesak tubuhnya. Hingga nyaris membuatnya terpojok ke tepi tempat tidur. Ah, tanpa perlu membuka mata pun, Seijuurou sudah tahu. Dasar Tetsuya, lima tahun pernikahan tidak menyurutkan sifat manjanya. Tapi, itulah yang justru membuat Seijuurou senang. Masih belum cukupkah mereka berbagi kehangatan semalam? Hmm, Tetsuya sayang, kau mau minta lebih ya? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan...

GREP!

Seijuurou langsung memeluk sesuatu yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil mulai menyesapinya dan menghirup aromanya yang ternyata...

...berbeda dengan aroma Tetsuya-nya. Selain itu ada yang lebih janggal lagi. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi disangkanya sebagai tubuh istrinya ternyata berukuran lebih kecil dari yang selama ini dikenalinya. Aneh, sejak kapan tubuh Tetsuya mengecil seperti ini? Perut yang dipeluknya dari belakang terasa lebih datar, lebih ramping dan...ini sih kelewat ramping! Mana mungkin 'kan Tetsuya mengecil dengan mendadak? Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini. Ada sesuatu yang asing. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya, tapi ia harus memastikan kalau dugaannya...

"_Otou-san_, singkirkan kedua tanganmu dari perutku. Sesak tahu..."

Benar saja. Sebelum membuka kedua matanya pun dugaannya sudah terbukti benar. Seijuurou selalu benar dan ia tidak pernah salah. Benar 'kan, tubuh kecil yang ada di pelukannya itu jelas saja bukan Tetsuya yang mengecil, melainkan...

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Dugaannya benar?

Seijuurou buru-buru membuka kedua matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang ia jumpai adalah punggung anak kecil yang terbalut piyama bercorak piyo-piyo sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan santai di atas ranjangnya, sehingga menutupi pandangannya akan istrinya yang masih terlelap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Bravo! Akashi Seiya pagi itu sukses membuat Seijuurou nyaris loncat dari tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Seiya! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini!?"

Akashi Seiya, buah hati Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang dulu pernah mendapat kehormatan sebagai bayi termahal di dunia itu pun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan santainya, Seiya meregangkan kedua tangannya seolah tanpa perasaan bersalah dan masih mengacuhkan Seijuurou yang tampaknya sudah gemas terhadapnya. Mungkin di dunia ini hanya Seiya lah satu-satunya bocah yang berani menantang Seijuurou secara terang-terangan.

"Ssst..._otou-san_, pelankan suaramu. Nanti _okaa-san_ terbangun." bisik Seiya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil di depan bibirnya yang juga mungil. Sungguh menggemaskan memang. Tapi tidak bagi Seijuurou. Nada perintah tetap tercermin dari suaranya. Sekali lagi, di dunia ini tampaknya hanya Seiya yang berani memerintah Seijuurou secara terang-terangan.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Seijuurou untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya lain kali. Karena bisa jadi Seiya akan menerima pendidikan seks sebelum waktunya jika menginvasi tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Untungnya pagi itu Seiya sedang beruntung karena Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tidak sempat bersenang-senang tadi malam. Padahal kebiasaan Seiya menginvasi tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Kebiasaan Seiya ini sudah berlangsung beberapa kali. Padahal sang _otou-san_ sudah melengkapi kamar Seiya dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang tak mungkin didapat anak seusianya pada umumnya, seperti _home teatre_ sampai _remote_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu kamar secara otomatis.

Ah, kalau saja Seijuurou tidak ingat Seiya anaknya sendiri, mungkin ia sudah menguliti sosok yang ada di depannya tanpa pandang bulu. Untungnya Seijuurou masih mementingkan rasa kemanusiaannya. Dan mungkin juga ingat akan jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan untuk bisa melahirkan Seiya ke dunia. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Seiya merupakan bayi termahal di dunia. Jangan sampai semua uang yang sudah ia keluarkan terbuang sia-sia alias mubazir.

"Hnggh..selamat pagi, Seijuurou-kun. Ah, Seiya-kun ada di sini juga? Selamat pagi sayang."

Rupanya Tetsuya terbangun karena mendengar keributan kecil itu. _Okaa-san_ Seiya itu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mengucek kedua matanya seraya memandang kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu dengan lembut. Ah, tatapan Tetsuya yang seperti inilah yang selalu menjadi favorit Seijuurou dan Seiya.

"_Okaa-san_..._okaa-san_...selamat ulang tahun..." Seiya langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan _okaa-san_ nya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Tetsuya. Oh, Seijuurou yang malang, ciuman pertama Tetsuya pagi itu menjadi milik Seiya. "Selamat ulang tahun, _okaa-san_. Aku mencintaimu..."

Tetsuya membalas pelukan buah hati mungilnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam surai lembut Seiya, mengecup lembut puncak surai merah itu. "_Okaa-san_ juga sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Selalu."

Tak ingin kalah dari anak semata wayangnya, Seijuurou langsung meraih lengan Tetsuya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dengan tidak kalah lembutnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sayangnya Seijuurou tidak bisa memberikan kecupan di bibir, lantaran Seiya masih betah berada dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Yah, tak apa. Seijuurou masih bisa menahannya saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan istrinya nanti.

Kontan saja tindakan Seijuurou membuat pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah. "Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya lalu menoleh ke arah Seiya lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, Seiya-kun. _Okaa-san_ juga mencintaimu, sayang."

Si mungil bersurai merah itu semakin memeluk manja _okaa-san_ nya. Pelukan Tetsuya malah membuatnya semakin betah berada di sana. Ah, surga. Surga bagi Akashi Seiya. Tetsuya sendiri juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Memeluk seorang anak yang sudah lama ia nantikan keberadaannya adalah perasaan yang paling nikmat yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang tua. Dikaruniai suami yang romantis dan anak yang cerdas sudah menjadi anugrah yang disyukuri Tetsuya sampai saat ini.

"Apa? Seiya juga berulang tahun hari ini?"

Tetsuya _sweatdrop_ seketika. Suasana syahdu yang ia rasakan saat memeluk Seiya mendadak sirna sudah. Tetsuya mendengus kesal ke arah suaminya. "Seijuurou-kun, jangan bilang kau juga lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun, Seiya?"

Oh, Seijuurou. Jangan sampai seluruh uang yang rela kau keluarkan untuk bisa melahirkan Seiya ke dunia benar-benar terbuang sia-sia.

"Maaf, maaf, Tetsuya. Masalahnya yang teringat olehku hanya hari ulang tahunmu." Seijuurou kemudian menoleh ke arah Seiya lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Seiya. Maukah sekali-sekali kau memeluk _otou-san_ mu ini?"

Seiya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Bocah mungil itu hanya menatap datar manik heterokromatik sang _otou-san_ sambil tetap berada dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya uluran tangan Seijuurou yang hendak memeluknya hanya disambut oleh angin lalu.

Akhirnya Seiya memberikan jawabannya. Jawaban yang Seiya berikan bukanlah berupa kata-kata melainkan juluran lidah disertai dengan menarik kelopak mata bagian bawahnya. Intinya, bocah mungil itu menolak pelukan Seijuurou sambil memasang tampang mengejek. Sekali lagi, Akashi Seiya memang bocah istimewa. Hanya ia satu-satunya bocah yang berani melakukan itu pada Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak mau. Aku cuma mau dipeluk _okaa-san_." Bocah mungil itu semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Sang _okaa-san_ hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku buah hatinya yang menggemaskan ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou harus berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika setan kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk _drabble_. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Main plot requested by : sukikawai-chan & Alenta93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Aduh! Seiya demam!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**From]** : _The One and Only_ _:-*_

[**Subject]** : Seiya demam

_Seijuurou-kun, bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat malam ini? Seiya-kun demam tinggi sejak sore tadi. :'-(_

Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Seiya demam? Kedengarannya sedikit mustahil bagi Seijuurou. Ia mengenal duplikat dirinya dengan begitu baik. Seijuurou semasa kecil dulu adalah anak yang tahan banting dan tidak mudah sakit. Kalau Seiya memang anaknya, tentunya sekali-sekali sakit flu tidak akan jadi masalah. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Ah, Tetsuya hanya terlalu khawatir.

Segera dibalasnya pesan singkat itu. Dan dalam selang beberapa menit sebuah pesan balasan telah masuk ke dalam ponsel Tetsuya.

**[From]** : _Love of My Life_

**[Re: ]** : Seiya demam

_Akan kuusahakan, sayang. Jangan khawatir._

Toh kenyataannya Seijuurou tidak akan benar-benar mengusahakannya, karena yang ada dalam bayangannya sekarang hanyalah Tetsuya yang terlalu khawatir. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memang sudah lama mengenal sosok Tetsuya yang terlalu sayang terhadap anak-anak. Kondisi Seiya yang sebenarnya pasti tidak semengkhawatirkan itu. Seijuurou juga merasa bahwa dirinya cukup mengenal anaknya sendiri, tidak kalah dari Tetsuya-nya.

Yah, pasti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Seijuurou baru tiba di mansion mereka pada pukul delapan malam tepat dan kedatangannya disambut oleh para _buttler_. Tidak seperti biasanya, Tetsuya tidak menyambutnya pulang. Sekarang pikiran buruk mulai melanda Seijuurou. Apa kondisi Seiya begitu mengkhawatirkannya sampai-sampai istrinya tidak menyambut dirinya pulang?

Setelah meletakkan jas nya di sofa ruang tengah, Seijuurou segera bergegas menuju kamar Seiya, berharap menemukan Tetsuya di sana.

Benar saja, Tetsuya sedang ada di kamar Seiya dan sedang memeluk anaknya yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Peluh tampak membanjiri tubuhnya mungilnya. Kedua matanya tampak terpejam tapi sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak. Samar-samar terdengar racauan tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ternyata kondisi sang buah hati jauh lebih parah dibanding perkiraannya. Seiya kecil yang malang sampai mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Seijuurou perlahan berjalan mendekat, namun tatapan dingin Tetsuya menyambutnya dengan segera.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Bukannya sudah kuingatkan Seijuurou-kun untuk pulang lebih cepat!?"

Seijuurou langsung melirik jam tangannya. Pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit. Jelas saja sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar marah dan ia harus siap menanggung resikonya. Gurat-gurat kepanikan tampak di wajah Tetsuya meskipun ia sedang marah. Membuat Seijuurou merasa makin bersalah. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati tempat tidur. Secara perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju tubuh terbaring Seiya. Tetsuya hanya memandangnya ketus tapi juga tidak mencegah Seijuurou untuk berjalan mendekat.

Seijuurou menyentuh leher mungil Seiya. Saat itu juga panas yang tajam langsung menyengat permukaan kulitnya. Panasnya benar-benar tinggi. Pantas saja Tetsuya jadi khawatir. Seijuurou jadi merasa makin bersalah. Huh, seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Tetsuya sejak awal dan pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Seiya-kun sudah demam tinggi sejak sore tadi."

"...Apa dokter sudah dipanggil?"

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter dan Seiya-kun juga sudah minum obat. Tapi hanya Seijuurou-kun yang tidak pulang walaupun sudah kupanggil berkali-kali!"

Ya,ya,ya, Seijuurou ingat ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali sewaktu ia terlalu terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Sialnya saat itu Seijuurou bahkan tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk membuka dan mengecek si penelepon. Terlebih lagi Tetsuya-nya yang meneleponnya. Ingin rasanya Seijuurou mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou memandang lekat wajah putera semata wayangnya. Seiya kecil yang malang hanyalah anak biasa yang juga suka bermain ketika hujan turun.

"_Okaa-san_..._okaa-san_..." racaunya. Membuat siapapun yang berada di sana akan menjadi iba mendengarnya. Tidak terkecuali bagi Seijuurou yang sudah mulai merasa panik. Senakal apapun Seiya terhadapnya, toh ia darah dagingnya juga.

Tetsuya segera mengecup puncak surai merah Seiya seraya menenangkannya. "Iya sayang. _Okaa-san_ ada di sini."

Betapa lemah makhluk mungil yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou sekarang.

"Seijuurou-kun, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Seiya-kun. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau tidur sendirian."

Oke, Tetsuya masih marah terhadapnya. Sekian lama Tetsuya mengarungi biduk rumah tangga bersamanya, akhirnya Tetsuya pun bisa memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sang suami tidak bergeming. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Seiya yang terus menerus meracau menyebut _okaa-san._

"Aku juga akan tidur di sini, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Kita tidur di sini. Bertiga."

Tetsuya memandang heran wajah suaminya itu. Tampak gurat kekesalan di wajah Tetsuya perlahan memudar. "Kau yakin, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu saja." bisik Seijuurou sambil melangkah naik ke atas tempat tidur. Untungnya ukuran tempat tidur yang memang disediakan Seijuurou untuk Seiya tidak kalah besar dengan ukuran tempat tidur mereka berdua. Senyum tipis berkembang di wajah Tetsuya. Digesernya tubuh Seiya perlahan untuk memberi ruang bagi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou kemudian menatap buah hatinya yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu. Dipeluknya pinggang mungil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "_Otou-san_ juga ada di sini. Jangan khawatir. Seiya harus cepat sembuh."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Dipandangnya suaminya itu lekat-lekat. Kini sirna sudah amarah yang dipendamnya sejak tadi. Seijuurou juga ikut mengecup kening Seiya perlahan. Tak dipedulikannya rasa panas yang terasa menyengat kulitnya. Ah, Seijuurou jadi merindukan kenakalan Seiya seperti biasanya.

Kini Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sudah tertidur lelap di kamar besar itu, dengan Seiya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Suara igauan Seiya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Seiya kecil kini mulai bisa tidur nyenyak sejak Seijuurou berada di sampingnya.

Dan tanpa disadari keduanya, tangan mungil Seiya bergerak dan mendekap kedua tangan orang tuanya yang memeluk pinggang mungilnya.

Akhirnya Seiya bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note]<strong>

Semoga cerita kali ini sesuai dengan keinginan perequest! ^^ Dan rencananya chapter berikutnya akan dibuat edisi valentine. Semoga bisa terlaksana. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble tentunya. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T+/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Special chapter for belated valentine's day**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Cokelat dan Tulang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, Tetsuya...ternyata sekarang tanggal 14 Februari. Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Tetsuya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Seijuurou. Manik _azure_ dan heterokromatik itu akhirnya bertemu pandang. Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidur. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Seiya yang lagi-lagi mampir ke kamar mereka berdua dan sedang bergelayut manja dalam pelukan Tetsuya sambil membaca buku dongeng kesukaannya, Peter Pan.

"Ini hari Jum'at, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou _sweatdrop_ seketika. Seiya kecil jenius yang bisa menebak maksud pertanyaan Seijuurou pun langsung tertawa cekikikan. Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud Seijuurou, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjai suaminya itu.

Yah, Tetsuya sendiri juga tidak bisa melupakan hari di mana ia berinisiatif untuk 'melamar' kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa terasa sudah empat belas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu...

.

.

.

_**[14 years ago]**_

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah dekat dan menjalin hubungan sejak bersekolah di Teikou. Tapi hubungan mereka berdua baru resmi begitu menginjak tahun kedua. Tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari jadi mereka. Jika di antara kalian ada yang bertanya bagaimanakah proses mereka berdua jadian, maka inilah sejarahnya.

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang anak yang pemalu. Tapi itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja. Beruntunglah ia dilahirkan dengan ekspresi datar dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan segala macam perasaannya jika sudah menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa jauh sebelum mereka berdua jadian, Tetsuya adalah fans Seijuurou. Diam-diam remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu selalu ber-_fanboying_-ria tanpa diketahui oleh _kiseki no sedai_ saat itu. Itu adalah rahasia besar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti apa skala kefanatikannya? Tidak begitu parah. Kalian hanya akan menemukan foto Seijuurou di dompetnya dan di dinding kamarnya.

Jika saat itu Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki sering mengeluh akan beratnya porsi latihan yang sering dihadiahkan Seijuurou untuk mereka, Tetsuya justru bersyukur akan hal itu. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Karena Seijuurou akan selalu ada di _gym_ sambil menungguinya menyelesaikan porsi latihan tambahannya. Seperti hari itu, tanggal 14 Februari. Saat itu lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus menerima porsi latihan tambahan dari Seijuurou atas kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukannya saat latihan. Benar, Tetsuya sengaja. Demi suatu misi rahasia yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

Menembak Akashi Seijuurou pada tanggal 14 Februari.

Untuk itu, ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam cara. Termasuk cara untuk menghibur diri jika ia harus menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk –ditolak.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Tetsuya menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk setelah berhasil menyelesaikan menu latihan tambahan yang diberikan Seijuurou. Sang kapten yang dimaksud hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tetsuya?" Oke, tatapannya memang datar tapi tetap saja mengancam. Meskipun begitu, jangan remehkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebagai seorang _fanboy_, ditatap seperti itu tidak membuatnya takut. Takluk sih iya.

Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Seijuurou. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Empat orang teman mereka sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Benar-benar sebuah kesempatan sempurna untuk menyatakan cinta tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau mendapatkan banyak coklat hari ini?"

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. "Hmm? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal random seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak tahu kalau hari ini _valentine day_?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal macam itu. Banyak gadis memberiku coklat. Bahkan _locker_ ku sampai penuh dengan coklat. Tapi semuanya sudah kuberikan pada Atsushi."

"Hmm, begitu ya..."

"Sebenarnya ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Tetsuya? Jangan bilang kau juga menginginkan coklat-coklat itu."

Tetsuya langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak menginginkan coklat-coklat itu, Akashi-kun. Justru aku ingin sekali memberikan coklat pada seseorang tapi aku tidak bisa."

Seijuurou masih belum bisa menerka maksud Tetsuya, tapi ia jadi terlanjur penasaran. "Itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak perempuan Tetsuya. Kau 'kan bukan perempuan. Kenapa harus memberi coklat?"

"Menurutku konsep _valentine day_ adalah memberikan coklat pada orang yang disukai. Aku juga ingin memberikan coklat untuk orang yang kusukai tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Tanpa diduga, Seijuurou justru semakin penasaran. "Orang yang disukai? Tetsuya bisa jatuh cinta juga huh? Lalu, siapa perempuan yang beruntung itu? Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa menyerahkan coklat padanya?"

Tetsuya langsung memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Manik heterokromatik di depannya langsung membulat saat bertemu pandang dengan manik _azure_ di depannya.

"Itu semua karena aku tidak bisa memasak, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat untuk...Akashi-kun."

Terkutuklah kebodohan Tetsuya saat itu. Andai saja ia membawa kamera untuk bisa mengabadikan ekspresi seorang Akashi Seijuurou di depannya. Langka! Ekspresi seperti itu sungguh langka dan sungguh sebuah surga bagi seorang _fanboy_ seperti Tetsuya.

"Makanya, sebagai ganti aku tidak bisa bertukar coklat denganmu, aku ingin kita bertukar sesuatu yang lain. Maukah Akashi-kun bertukar tulang denganku?"

Seolah bangkit dari keterkejutannya, kini Seijuurou sudah mulai tanggap akan situasi. Sebelum menanggapi perkataan Tetsuya ia mencubit pipinya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi. "Be-berarti orang yang disukai Tetsuya adalah...Lalu kenapa tulang?"

Kali ini ekspresi datar Tetsuya tidak banyak membantu. Rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku ingin kita bertukar tulang, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun menjadi tulang punggungku dan aku menjadi tulang rusukmu."

Tetsuya, itu bukan ucapan untuk menembak seseorang guna dijadikan kekasih, nak. Itu pantas kau ucapkan saat kau hendak melamar Seijuurou untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

Ah, peduli amat! Saat ini yang penting tanggapan Seijuurou setelahnya. Sang kapten masih mematung di depannya. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Uh, baiklah. Tetsuya harus siap menjalankan plan B. Menyiapkan diri untuk ditolak.

"Ehm, ini benar-benar mengejutkanku, Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..."

_Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dapat pernyataan cinta dari anak laki-laki 'kan? Aku sudah siap untuk ditolak kok_, batin Tetsuya saat itu.

Untuk sesaat dunia Tetsuya berhenti berputar saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapa sebelah pipinya. Hangat. Seijuurou mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanannya. Kini wajah Tetsuya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disajikan.

"...Tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku mau bertukar tulang dengan Tetsuya."

Seijuurou masih sadar usia. Sekalipun perasaan keduanya saling berbalas ia hanya berani memberikan kecupan di pipi. Betapa bahagianya Tetsuya saat itu begitu menyadari Seijuurou juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sekalipun menyimpang toh keduanya bertahan sampai sekarang, hingga dikaruniai keturunan.

.

.

.

"...Bercanda kok, Seijuurou-kun. Tentu saja aku ingat." seru Tetsuya kemudian sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi sang suami. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya empat belas tahun yang lalu. Seijuurou menyeringai senang kemudian menatap lekat orang kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan sekali lagi padaku Tetsuya. Tunjukkan bukti bahwa kau adalah tulang rusukku."

"Hmm, apa maksudmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Seiya, Tetsuya."

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S : <strong>Apakah ada yang bingung dengan cara Tetsuya menembak Seijuurou?

**Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Aomine & Momoi requested by Rey Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Ada yang ngambek... (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu duduk sendirian di atas ayunan sambil sesekali menggerakkan kakinya. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Lebih tepatnya kusut karena kesal. Kedua alisnya tampak berkerut. Sesekali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya hingga kedua pipinya tampak menggembung. Sepintas tampak menggemaskan dan lucu. Tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau yang sedang kesal itu Akashi Seiya.

Jika anak seusianya akan mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan menangis, maka Seiya tidak akan menangis. Justru sebaliknya, anak itu tidak akan menangis dan merajuk untuk minta dimanja. Ia justru lebih suka menyendiri. Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggu waktu pribadinya, ia takkan segan-segan untuk melukai siapapun itu –dengan gunting berwarna hitam kesayangannya.

Sungguh, Seijuurou memiliki cara yang unik untuk mendidik anak. Berkat dilahirkan ke dunia dalam keluarga yang super kaya, Seiya dibekali ilmu bela diri..bukan, lebih tepatnya teknik untuk menjaga diri ajaran Seijuurou. Benar, Seijuurou selalu mengingatkan pada Seiya untuk membawa gunting kemanapun Seiya pergi. Siapa tahu, Seiya bertemu orang jahat yang mengincar hartanya atau ingin menghajar orang yang tidak disukainya.

Lalu, hal apa gerangan yang membuat anak ini kesal sampai menyendiri di taman?

"Lho, kau Seiya-chan 'kan?"

Seiya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendeteksi hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang merupakan warisan dari _okaa-san_ nya. Jika ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu, pastilah orang itu kenal dengan _okaa-san_ nya atau...

"Ah ternyata benar! Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Kemarilah!"

...pernah naksir _okaa-san_ nya.

"Bibi Satsuki, kenapa ada di sini?"

Momoi Satsuki, gadis manis yang sekarang berpacaran dengan Aomine Daiki itu langsung menghampiri Seiya yang masih duduk di ayunan dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kami berdua mau mampir ke rumah Tetsu-kun. Tapi ternyata malah menemukan Seiya-chan di sini. Kenapa Seiya-chan sendirian? Di mana Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seiya malah semakin cemberut dan memalingkan wajah. Tidak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung mulai tampak seperti balon. "Aku sedang kesal sama mereka!"

Jawaban itu kontan saja membuat Satsuki terkejut. Tapi lain dengan Aomine. Pemuda _tan_ yang baru saja menghampiri kekasihnya itu malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Seiya. Jelas saja Aomine tertawa. Wajah Seiya saat benar-benar duplikat Seijuurou semasa kejayaan Teikou. Melihat wajah cemberut Seiya bagaikan melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tertindas. Sesuatu yang sungguh langka sekali bahkan untuk dibayangkan. Dan sekarang pemandangan langka itu tersaji di depan mata. Bagaimana Aomine tidak tertawa? Benar-benar pemikiran nista.

Momoi mengusap surai merah itu dengan penuh kasih. "Kenapa kau bisa kesal dengan Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun, Seiya-chan? Mau berbagi denganku?"

Usapan lembut itu tampaknya meluluhkan pertahanan Seiya. Anak manis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Momoi lagi. "Aku kesal karena _otou-san_ mengajak _okaa-san_ untuk membuat adik untukku!"

Oke. Jawaban itu langsung membuat Aomine berhenti tertawa. Sementara Momoi hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa Seiya-chan harus kesal? Lucu 'kan kalau Seiya-chan punya adik? Kalau jadi kakak, nanti Seiya-chan tidak kesepian lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja aku menolak! Kalau ada adik, nanti perhatian _okaa-san_ akan terbagi. Nanti _okaa-san_ tidak mencintaiku lagi! Pokoknya aku tidak mau adik! Aku mau perhatian _okaa-san_ hanya untukku!"

Biar bagaimanapun Seiya tetap anak-anak. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk marah, tetap saja akan ada insting untuk merajuk. Jangan tanyakan apakah Seiya mengerti proses membuat adik atau tidak. Otak anak itu terlalu jenius bahkan untuk hal-hal yang sulit diterima logika anak seusianya. Alasan kemarahan Seiya mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi jika kalian mengenal hobi Seiya yang sering mengarahkan pandangan membunuh pada anak-anak asuhan Tetsuya di TK tempat Tetsuya mengajar, maka alasan Seiya akan terdengar logis. Dengan anak orang lain saja Seiya merasa kesal, apalagi dengan adik sendiri. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Akashi Seiya, usia lima tahun.

"Hei jagoan." Aomine langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Seiya yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Bisa dipastikan, beberapa menit lagi anak itu akan menangis.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau punya adik 'kan? Nanti kau bisa mengajarinya bermain ini." seru Aomine sambil mengeluarkan bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Kamu bisa bermain basket, nak?"

Seiya langsung menggeleng. "Aku sering melihat _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ bermain basket berdua. Tapi mereka berdua belum pernah mengajarkannya padaku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu! Akan kubuat kau menjadi pemain basket yang lebih jenius dibandingkan mereka berdua. Nanti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan pada adikmu. Bagaimana, kau mau 'kan jagoan?"

"Dai-chan! Jangan samakan Seiya-chan denganmu! Dia 'kan masih kecil!" Momoi mulai mendengus kesal begitu mendengar ide gila Aomine.

"Dia anaknya Akashi 'kan? Kurasa tidak ada masalah." Aomine mulai menurunkan Seiya dari atas ayunan kemudian menggandeng lengan mungil itu menuju ring basket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi asal mereka. "Nah, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik. Perhatikan baik-baik ya."

Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Aomine mulai mempraktikan tembakan jitunya. Dari tiga lemparan yang ditembakkan, tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Kemampuan Aomine itu membuat Seiya menatapnya kagum dan untuk sesaat lupa akan kedongkolan hatinya.

"Bagaimana, bocah? Kau mau coba melempar?"

"Dai-chan jangan ngawur! Mana mungkin Seiya yang masih kecil melempar bola ke ring!"

Aomine memberikan bola basketnya pada Seiya bahkan tanpa persetujuan Momoi. "Nih, coba pegang bolanya. Tidak berat 'kan?"

Seiya mencoba menggenggam bola yang baru saja diberikan Aomine itu. Dan benar saja ucapan Aomine. Bola itu tidak berat. Jelas saja, mana mungkin Aomine memberikan bola basket sungguhan pada anak kecil? Tapi, bagaimana cara Aomine mendapatkan bola itu, tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Bahkan Momoi sekalipun.

"Tapi aku tidak sampai." Seiya menatap nanar ring basket yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Aomine pun tidak kehilangan akal. Ia langsung mengangkat Seiya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menggendong bocah mungil itu di belakang punggungnya, Kedua kaki mungil Seiya diulurkannya melewati kedua bahunya.

"Nah, kalau begini pasti akan sampai. Coba kau lempar bolanya!" Tentu saja Aomine tidak asal menyuruh Seiya melempar bola. Sebagai permulaan, Aomine mengambil jarak yang dekat dengan ring untuk memperpendek jarak tembakan Seiya. "Tak perlu takut jatuh, aku akan memegangimu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Seiya langsung mencoba melempar bola basket itu dan voila! Bola basket itu melesat dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Seiya langsung berdecak kagum melihat hasil tembakan pertamanya. Sementara Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampaknya Aomine sudah ingin punya anak. Aura kebapakannya terpancar saat membantu Seiya melatih tembakan.

Mendadak ponsel Momoi berdering. Momoi langsung menerima panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Tetsuya. "_Moshi-moshi_, Tetsu-kun?"

_"Momoi-san! Maaf sepertinya kau dan Aomine-kun tidak perlu kemari sekarang. Seiya-kun menghilang dari rumah! Saat ini aku dan Seijuurou-kun sedang mencarinya, jadi..."_

"Eh? Seiya-chan kabur dari rumah?" Momoi langsung menoleh ke arah Seiya yang baru saja turun dari gendongan Aomine. "Kami menemukan Seiya-chan di taman. Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarkannya pulang sekalian mengunjungi Tetsu-kun!"

Mendengar nama _okaa-san_ nya disebut, bukannya senang, si kecil Seiya malah terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah!"

Celakanya, Aomine tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bocah yang seharusnya ada di sebelahnya itu. Begitu Aomine dan Momoi tersadar, Seiya sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Seiya kabur lagi.

(To be Continued)

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Nijimura & Haizaki requested by Namikaze Bluer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ada yang ngambek... (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi pada anak manis yang merasa dirinya terbuang.

Akashi Seiya berlari kencang. Tentu saja hanya dikatakan kencang untuk ukuran kaki kecilnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan dirinya lolos dari jangkauan pandang si pengejar. Lagaknya sudah seperti anak yang meloloskan diri dari para penculik. Oke, itu hanya anggapan Akashi Seiya saja. Faktanya, orang yang berniat menculik anak ini pasti akan berpikir seribu kali.

Siapa yang mau menculik anak kecil dengan bakat psikopat? Oke, lupakan anggapan ini. Karena sekarang Akashi Seiya bukan sedang berjibaku dengan penculik.

BUKK!

"Apa itu tadi? Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu!?"

Suara berat yang asing tertangkap oleh pendengaran Seiya. Lagi-lagi orang yang tidak berdosa harus menjadi korban hawa tipis Seiya. Dan kali ini korbannya adalah orang yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Kepala mungil Seiya mendongak ke atas seraya mengamati sosok yang menjadi korbannya kali ini. Seorang pemuda berambut silver tampak menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Tampaknya ia masih tidak menyadari makhluk hidup yang bergelayut pada lututnya.

"Kenapa kau, Haizaki!?"

Sebuah nama yang cukup familiar tertangkap oleh telinga Seiya. Nama yang pernah diceritakan oleh _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_nya saat mendongengkan cerita masa lalu Teikou yang melegenda. Kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapan Seiya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun kepala jenius Seiya memproses lebih cepat dibandingkan respon kedua pemuda itu. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri anggota tim Teikou yang pernah diceritakan _okaa-san_nya, dengan mudah Seiya dapat mengira-ngira sosok yang tengah kebingungan itu.

_...yang berambut silver, namanya Haizaki Shougou-kun..._

Satu hal yang diingat Seiya, personel Teikou memiliki rambut warna-warni bak pelangi. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu juga abu-abu.

Lalu, yang berambut hitam ini pasti...

"Mana kutahu, Nijimura! Rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun!"

Haizaki Shougou dan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Lagipula, yang benar itu Haizaki yang ditabrak, bukan menabrak.

Haizaki masih terlarut dalam kebingungannya, sementara manik _onyx_ Nijimura sudah mulai menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Hingga akhirnya Seiya bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejut di depannya ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"WAAAAA!"

Haizaki yang memang terlambat merespon langsung ikut terkejut setelah mengamati arah yang ditunjuk Nijimura. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengekspresikan keterkejutannya dengan teriakan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi begitu melihat duplikat Akashi Seijuurou dalam tubuh anak-anak kini bergelayut manja di kakinya.

"AKASHI !?"

Teriakan Nijimura membuat Seiya tersadar bahwa identitas dirinya belum diketahui.

"O-oii Haizaki! Dari mana bocah ini!?"

"Mana kutahu!? Saking kecilnya sampai tidak kelihatan!"

Empat siku-siku muncul. Seharusnya saat ini Seiya sudah bisa mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya lalu menggunting lidah Haizaki yang begitu menyindir dirinya. Akashi Seiya tidak terima dikatai bertubuh kecil. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya memang berperawakan mungil dari lahir. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Akashi Seiya akan mewarisi gen mungil itu. Takdir yang tidak dapat diubah. Detik itu juga, Seiya berjanji dalam hati. Jika ia memutuskan untuk pulang nanti, ia bertekad akan rutin minum susu supaya cepat tumbuh tinggi.

Sayangnya, Seiya tidak bisa mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya sekarang. Salahkan jam makan siang yang membuat perutnya keroncongan sehingga tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar memancarkan aura membunuh. Mana mungkin dirinya mengancam sambil mengeluarkan gunting dengan tatapan polos, bukan? Harga dirinya bisa jatuh jika ia memaksa melakukan itu.

Ah, Seiya yang lucu. Anak kecil yang normal tidak akan mengancam orang dewasa yang baru ditemuinya, sayang...

_Krucuuuk...krucuuuk~_

Uh, lain kali ia akan membawa bekal jika kabur dari rumah lagi.

"Hei, nak..." Nijimura mulai berlutut sehingga mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Seiya. "Kamu siapa? Orang tuamu di mana? Kenapa jalan-jalan sendirian?"

Seiya masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Perasaan dongkol terhadap kedua orang tuanya membuatnya malas menjelaskan identitas dirinya di hadapan Nijimura dan Haizaki.

"Oi, Nijimura...melihat wajah anak ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang menyebalkan."

"Akashi maksudmu? Anak ini memang mirip Akashi, tapi bukan berarti ini dia 'kan?"

Oh benar juga. Baik Nijimura dan Haizaki masih belum menyadari jika sosok kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah puteranya yang bersangkutan. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Seiya. Ide yang dinilainya cukup cerdas.

Tapi, mungkin juga kejam.

"Aku memang Akashi Seijuurou!" teriak Seiya dengan lantang. Namun, teriakan itu tidak lantas membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya langsung terkejut begitu saja. Untuk sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Selama sepersekian detik, beberapa opini langsung terlintas di benak Nijimura dan Haizaki begitu mendengar pernyataan Seiya.

Pertama, nama Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama pasaran yang sampai bisa dimiliki lagi oleh orang lain selain Akashi Seijuurou yang memang mereka kenal.

Tapi, opini itu langsung gugur begitu mereka menyadari bahwa Seiya langsung menyebut dirinya Akashi Seijuurou begitu nama Akashi terucap. Seolah-olah Seiya memang tahu jika Akashi yang dimaksud memang Akashi Seijuurou.

Lagipula, siapa sih yang berani memakai marga kebesaran Akashi?

Kedua, anak kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka memang Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Wajahnya mirip. Tampang mencemoohnya pun mirip.

Tapi, ini anak kecil, lho? Bukankah Akashi Seijuurou seharusnya sudah dewasa bahkan mungkin berkeluarga dan memiliki...

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou! Bagaimana mungkin kalian melupakanku begitu saja?"

Ucapan Seiya lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Nijimura dan Haizaki. Sungguh, demi apa, mereka harus bertemu anak kecil yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou? Maksa lagi.

Oke. Terdengar tidak logis memang. Tapi, faktanya sekarang Haizaki mulai pucat pasi. Berhasil. Satu orang mulai kena umpan. Tinggal tarik pancingannya.

"Oi, nak..." Nijimura memanggil Seiya lagi, "Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Akashi Seijuurou? Jangan-jangan, kamu..." Dalam situasi ini, Nijimura mulai bisa berpikir logis. Membuat Seiya mulai merasa terjepit.

Tapi, jangan remehkan Akashi Seiya. Bocah ini mewarisi kejeniusan _otou-san_nya.

"Aku memang Akashi Seijuurou, Shuuzou. Memangnya kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Nijimura pun segera menyusul Haizaki menuju alam ketidakwajaran. Bagaimana mungkin bocah yang ada di hadapannya tahu nama kecilnya?

Yah, sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui jika masa lalu Teikou sudah menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Seiya mulai usia empat tahun. Tetsuya memang _okaa-san_ terbaik.

"Dan kau, Shougou! Jangan menyebutku anak kecil. Aku tidak suka itu."

Tapi, faktanya kamu memang masih anak kecil, Seiya.

"Ja-jadi kau ini memang Akashi Seijuurou? Tapi kenapa bisa..." tanya Nijimura gelagapan. Keduanya sudah terkena perangkap. Ekspresi Seiya memang meyakinkan. Tentu saja, semua itu 'kan ia warisi dari sang _otou-san_.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku berurusan dengan organisasi penjahat. Aku kalah dan mereka meminumkan pil yang membuat tubuhku mengecil."

Ada gunanya juga, Seiya membaca komik detektif. Lumayan berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ekspresi yang digunakan Seiya begitu meyakinkan sehingga keduanya percaya begitu saja akan bualan itu.

Bagus, sekarang masuk ke masalah utama. Seiya harus segera mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Dan kedua sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Ja-jadi kau memang Akashi!? Lalu, kau sedang meloloskan diri dari kejaran penjahat itu!?" Oh, Nijimura yang malang. Begitu mudahnya kau percaya. Padahal ia hanya meloloskan diri dari orang-orang yang berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang.

"Berapa kali harus kuucapkan agar kau percaya, Shuuzou? Sekarang bisakah kalian membantuku? Mereka merampas semua uangku. Aku kelaparan sekarang. Kuperintahkan pada kalian untuk membelikanku makan siang!"

Bagai terhipnotis, Nijimura dan Haizaki langsung menyanggupi perintah Seiya begitu saja. Akting Seiya memang patut diacungi jempol. Sekalipun Haizaki mendengus kesal toh Haizaki mau mengikuti Nijimura menuntun Seiya menuju restoran terdekat. Lagaknya seperti mengantar pasien gawat darurat.

Seringai tipis Seiya muncul. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Usahanya berhasil. Setelah perutnya terisi, ia akan melanjutkan petualangannya lagi.

(To be continued)

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Midorima & Takao requested by Green Shooter Nanodayo, InfiKiss, akanemori, lionitageha, ShizukiArista**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ada yang ngambek... (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dasar merepotkan."<p>

Midorima mendengus kesal ketika membaca sebaris pesan pada layar ponselnya. Sebelah tangannya tampak memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak turun. Sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam ponsel flip yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya.

Klik. Dan ia pun menutup ponselnya.

SRUK...SRUK...

"Oh ya? Apa yang menurutmu merepotkan, Shin-chan?"

SRUK...SRUK...

"Akashi sampai kapapun tetap mengesalkan. Sudah berkeluarga pun masih merepotkan. Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan disuruh mencari anaknya yang minggat dari rumah?"

SRUK...SRUK...

"Oh, begitu..."

SRUK...SRUK...

"...Memangnya kau tidak kesal, nanodayo?"

SRUK...

Dan gerakan itu berhenti seketika.

"..."

"Oooi Taka—"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU SHIN-CHAN! Kamu ini dokter! Dikontrak lebih dari satu rumah sakit! Punya dua mobil mewah di garasi! Kenapa kau masih tega menyuruhku menarik mainan ini!?"

Mainan yang dimaksud Takao adalah kendaraan berbentuk gerobak yang ditarik dengan sepeda. Rupanya, sejak tadi Takao sudah mengayuh sekian lama sementara Midorima duduk santai di dalam gerobak sambil menyesap sari kacang merah dalam kaleng —yang katanya sih _lucky item_ hari ini.

"Kita tidak bisa melupakan kebiasaan sewaktu sekolah begitu saja, Takao. Ini bagus untuk melatih otot-otot kakimu."

"Aku tak perlu melakukan ini untuk melatih ototku, Shin-chan. Kalau kau mau aku mengantarmu mencari anaknya Akashi, kau 'kan bisa pinjami aku salah satu mobilmu?"

"_Lucky item_ untuk Scorpio hari ini adalah sepeda. Teruskan mengayuhnya, Bakao!"

Midorima tidak menghiraukan Takao sekalipun pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terus mengomel sepanjang jalan —toh pada akhirnya Takao tetap mengayuh. Bahkan Midorima terpaksa menutup salah satu telinganya untuk meredam suara berisik Takao. Beruntung, Midorima tetap memperhatikan sisi jalan meskipun konsentrasinya nyaris terpecah karena omelan Takao. Karena kalau tidak, ia tidak akan mengenali surai merah yang mungil di tepi jalan.

Target terdeteksi oleh kacamata Midorima sebagai Akashi Seiya.

"Takao, menepi ke trotoar sebelah kiri." perintah Midorima. Awalnya Takao ingin mengabaikan perintah itu. Tapi, begitu pandangannya tertuju pada arah jam tiga yang ditunjuk Midorima, barulah ia menyanggupi.

Perlahan, Takao mulai mengayuh kendaraannya menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk Midorima. Seiya yang tengah berjalan seorang diri pun langsung menoleh begitu menyadari sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Seiya-chan!" panggil Takao dengan suara khasnya. Sontak, bocah mungil itu menoleh.

"Paman Shintarou dan paman Kazunari?" Manik _crimson_nya melebar saat mendapati rekan _otou-san_nya menemukannya. Tapi, yang lebih membuat Seiya terperangah adalah kendaraan unik yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

_Bahkan Seiya pun berani memanggil nama kecilku, benar-benar anaknya Akashi_. Batin Midorima sambil lagi-lagi memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak turun.

"Ehm, Seiya. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" Midorima angkat bicara.

Modus. Midorima modus. Tentu saja itu hanya basa-basi. Midorima sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Seijuurou. Untuk bisa membawa Seiya pulang memang perlu strategi. Salah-salah Seiya bisa kabur lagi kalau Midorima menjadi orang yang jujur seperti Tetsuya dan menjelaskan keinginannya untuk membawa anak itu pulang.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja paman."

"Sendirian?"

Kepala mungil itu pun mengangguk.

"Nanti kau bisa diculik orang. Baru-baru ini santer kasus kekerasan terhadap anak di bawah umur. Mana orang tuamu?"

"Tenang saja, paman. Takkan ada orang jahat yang berani mendekatiku kalau aku membawa ini." ujar Seiya dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menunjukkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul oleh logam pun jatuh di kacamata Midorima. Itu adalah...gunting hitam kesayangan Seiya.

Ah benar juga. Dia anaknya Akashi lho. Bisa-bisa malah terjadi kasus kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh anak di bawah umur. Baiklah, Midorima mulai merinding.

"Seiya-chan dari tadi sendirian saja?"

"Hmm, tadi aku ditraktir makan paman Shuuzou dan paman Shougou sih. Lalu kami berpisah."

_Dasar dua orang tidak berguna. Mengajak pulang anak kecil saja tidak bisa_. Rutuk Midorima dalam hati. Sayangnya, Midorima melupakan satu hal. Baik Nijimura maupun Haizaki tidak mendapatkan mandat dari Seijuurou untuk membawa pulang Seiya. Jadi, Midorima sebenarnya beruntung atau sial?

"Seiya-chan~daripada jalan-jalan sendirian bagaimana kalau ikut paman saja? Naik gerobak ini sama paman Shin-chan sambil menikmati pemandangan?"

Manik _onyx_ Takao mengedip ke arah Midorima. Mantan _three pointer_ di Shuutoku itu pun langsung mengangguk paham. Untung saja ia meminta Takao untuk mengantarnya. Beruntung, Takao tidak memiliki wajah garang yang membuatnya ditakuti oleh anak kecil. Sehingga anak-anak pun akan mendekat padanya. Berbeda dengan Midorima. Meskipun wajahnya tidak segarang Kagami atau Aomine, toh sifat judesnya mampu membuat anak kecil mundur.

Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sifat judes itu hanya tampilan luar. Sekalipun sudah menjadi dokter, dia masih tetap Midorima yang dulu. _Tsundere_.

Hanya saja, Seiya anak Seijuurou yang terbiasa diantar jemput limousin kemanapun ia pergi. Sekarang, ia ditawari naik sepeda berbuntut gerobak. Midorima jadi ragu, apakah taktik ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Bagaimana Seiya-chan? Menyenangkan lho naik kendaraan unik ini. Tidak menghasilkan polusi. Bisa menghirup udara bebas dan bisa santai menikmati pemandangan! Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba yang begini, nak." seru Takao bangga sambil menepuk pelan gerobak yang tak bersalah itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Midorima.

_Dasar Bakao. Bukannya kau tadi menyebut ini mainan?_ Rutuk Midorima lagi.

Sekarang, Midorima ganti menatap Seiya dengan tatapan pasrah. Kalau Seiya tidak menerima ajakan Takao maka gagal sudah misi mereka. Plan B pun belum terpikir oleh Midorima.

"Mau! Aku mau paman!"

Midorima _sweatdrop_. Oh tidak, seharusnya ia senang karena misinya nyaris berhasil.

Lalu entah dari mana Takao mendapat kekuatan ekstra untuk mengayuh gerobak berisikan dua orang.

Ah iya, Midorima lupa kalau _lucky item_ untuk Scorpio hari ini memang sepeda. Dan Midorima beruntung karena minum sari kacang merah hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ini apa, paman Shintarou?"

Pertanyaan polos itu meluncur begitu saja saat mengamati model katak berseragam serdadu terbuat dari logam dengan ukuran setelapak tangan berdiri manis di sudut dalam gerobak. Takao sedang mengayuh, sementara kedua orang ini asyik bercengkrama dalam gerobak.

"Itu namanya Kerosuke."

"Kerosuke? Bukan sersan Keroro?"

"...Ini milikku jadi aku bebas menamainya apapun, nak."

"Lalu, ini untuk apa paman?"

"Ini _lucky item_ untuk Cancer kemarin. Tapi aku membawanya kemanapun, nanodayo."

"Oooh..." Seiya pun segera meraih pajangan yang disebut _lucky item_ itu. Midorima pun mempersilakan meski sebenarnya enggan.

"Kenapa harus sersan Keroro? Kenapa bukan Giroro? Aku suka merah sih. Ah, tapi aku suka si ninja yang keren karena matanya besar seperti _okaa-san_! Yang namanya Dororo itu!"

"...Nak, itu 'kan milikku. Terserah aku mau memilih apa..." sungut Midorima. Pemuda tinggi besar itu sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa keterlibatannya dalam proyek besar Seijuurou lima tahun lalu akan menghasilkan anak seperti ini. Benar, Seiya lahir atas rekayasa teknologi kedokteran dengan melibatkan Midorima sebagai salah satu dokternya. Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak mengancamnya, sudah pasti Midorima akan menolak memberi bantuan. Uh, orang tuanya saja seperti itu, apalagi anaknya...

Sayangnya anak polos itu tidak tahu dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan. Dan waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang.

"Kalau _lucky item_ untukku apa, paman?"

"Hmm, kau ini Aquarius ya? Sebentar..." Midorima mencoba mengingat-ingat ramalan bintang tadi pagi.

"_Lucky item_mu adalah..." Jeda. Bukan berarti Midorima lupa. Tapi, satu ide terlintas dalam benak Midorima. "_Lucky item_mu adalah warna biru. Itu artinya, _okaa-san_mu." Maksudnya sih, supaya Seiya berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang muncul dari Seiya. Mendadak anak itu terdiam. Midorima pun langsung terheran-heran. Apakah dirinya salah bicara? Atau...

"Huweeeeeee! Aku kangen _okaa-san_!"

_Sweatdrop_. Untuk kedua kalinya Midorima _sweatdrop_. Seiya menangis dengan OOCnya di depan Midorima. Hilang sudah segala macam keangkuhan versi Seijuurou yang diperlihatkannya sejak tadi. Seiya benar-benar Tetsuya _complex_. Padahal ia baru kabur satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Takao yang mendengar pun akhirnya menghentikan kayuhannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah keributan yang bersumber dari dalam gerobak.

"Seiya-chan, kenapa menangis? Paman Shin-chan nakal padamu ya?"

"Enak saja, Bakao! Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis!"

"Seiya-chan..." Takao segera beringsut ke dalam gerobak untuk menenangkan anak yang sedang menangis itu. "Seiya-chan kangen sama _okaa-san_?"

Di tengah tangisannya pun anak itu masih bisa mengangguk. Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi Takao ingin tertawa melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. "Jangan menangis lagi, itu _okaa-san_mu datang."

"Eh?" Seiya pun menghentikan tangisannya dan segera melihat arah yang ditunjuk Takao.

Di depannya terlihat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang tampak terengah-engah. Berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Seiya-kun!"

"_Okaa-san_!"

"Seiya-kun!"

"_Okaa-san_!"

Detik berikutnya, Seiya sudah lompat dari dalam gerobak dan berlari ke arah Tetsuya tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang menahannya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah menyambut uluran tangan Tetsuya. Adegan itu berlangsung secara dramatis dalam pandangan Midorima disertai dengan matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Oh bukan, Seiya baru kabur satu setengah jam yang lalu, sehingga matahari belum sampai tenggelam.

Bagaimana Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bisa ada di sana? Rupanya, sambil mengayuh tadi, Takao mengirimkan pesan pada Tetsuya sambil memberitahu posisi terkini mereka. Bagaimana cara Takao mengetik pesan sambil mengayuh sepeda, hanya Takao yang tahu.

Seiya pun mendarat dengan mulus dalam pelukan Tetsuya —yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Seiya-kun, jangan kabur lagi! _Okaa-san_ benar-benar khawatir..." keluh Tetsuya sambil memeluk erat anak kesayangannya itu. Seiya pun hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan geliat manja.

"Tapi..._okaa-san_ jangan buat adik ya?" Bahkan sambil sesenggukan pun, Seiya masih bisa nawar.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Midorima _sweatdrop_. Jangan bilang...anak semata wayang Seijuurou itu kabur gara-gara menolak diberi adik?

"Oooi, Akashi..."

"Hmm? Yah begitulah Shintarou." ujar Seijuurou sambil menatap intens dua orang terkasihnya yang sedang menikmati waktu berdua. "Hmm, aku berencana untuk minta bantuanmu lagi, Shintarou. Aku ingin punya anak lagi dan kali ini harus mirip Tetsuya."

"..."

Sudah berkeluarga pun Seijuurou masih saja merepotkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre Family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**Requested by LiaZoldyck-chan, InfiKiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Pembicaraan Antar Lelaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari yang cerah. Matahari masih belum mau kembali ke peraduan. Angin sepoi terasa menyejukkan kulit. Semakin menambah kenikmatan _dajeerling tea_ yang disesapinya. Hari ini hari Minggu. Ia tak perlu pulang malam seperti biasanya. Duduk santai menikmati pemandangan di beranda tidak buruk juga. Benar-benar khas bapak-bapak. Jangan lupa, Seijuurou sudah menjadi ayah.

Lalu, kuda kesayangannya sukses menggulingkan sang menteri.

Lho, memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Ah, lagi-lagi!"

Akashi Seiya mengeluh kesal. Wajahnya tampak memberengut sehingga kedua pipinya yang berisi tampak menggembung. Seijuurou hanya menyeringai. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak pernah kalah. Tidak juga ketika sedang bermain catur dengan anaknya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mau mengalah.

"_Otou-san_. Aku sudah tidak punya menteri lagi." keluh Seiya sambil mengambil bidak menteri yang baru saja dijatuhkan _otou-san_nya. Total ada lima bidak miliknya yang sudah tersingkir dari arena. Sementara pasukan catur milik _otou-san_nya masih tetap utuh. Benar-benar pertahanan yang sulit ditembus.

Seijuurou kembali menyeringai. "Lalu? Apa kau akan menyerah hanya karena itu?"

Anak manis itu menggeleng seketika. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, _otou-san_. Aku ini absolut. Menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku."

"Itu baru sikap calon penerus Akashi _Corporation_." balasnya bangga sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya yang baru diminum seteguk. Lain halnya dengan Seijuurou, putera semata wayangnya itu malah mencelupkan _oreo_ ke dalam _vanilla milkshake_ yang terletak di sebelahnya. Katanya sih, _oreo_ akan lebih nikmat kalau dimakan dengan susu. Biar bagaimanapun, Akashi Seiya masih lima tahun. Ia tidak perlu mengkonsumsi _dajeerling tea_ di usia semuda itu.

"_Otou-san_ mengajakku bermain catur itu tidak biasa. Apa ada yang ingin _otou-san_ bicarakan?"

Manik heterokromatik Seijuurou berkilat seketika. "Kau memang jenius, Seiya. Tidak salah lagi. Kau memang mewarisi kejeniusanku." Setengah memuji, setengahnya lagi membanggakan diri. Seijuurou kembali meraih cangkirnya dan meneguk lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku belum punya pacar kok, _otou-san_."

Seketika itu juga Seijuurou pun tersedak _dajeerling tea_ nya sendiri. Seiya hanya tersenyum nakal. Seolah-olah kejadian barusan memang disengaja. Jarang-jarang anak itu bisa mengerjai ayahnya sendiri.

Tampaknya Seiya tidak hanya mewarisi kejeniusan sang ayah. Sifat liciknya pun turut diadopsi juga. Seijuurou benar-benar sukses melahirkan kloning dirinya ke dunia. Melalui Tetsuya tentunya.

Seijuurou hanya bisa berdehem pelan. Tidak, ia tidak perlu bertanya pada anaknya tentang dari mana sang anak mengenal istilah pacaran. Seijuurou tahu betul anak semata wayangnya itu lebih jenius dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya. Bukan hal sulit bagi Seiya untuk mengetahui istilah semacam itu. Atas alasan macam itulah, dengan bijaknya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

Baiklah, Seijuurou. Jangan kaget kalau nantinya Seiya mengenal istilah _bromance_ atau _shonen ai_.

"Soalnya satu-satunya orang yang kucintai cuma _okaa-san_." Seiya tersenyum bangga.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mencintai _otou-san_mu ini?"

"_Otou-san_ 'kan absolut. Makanya tak perlu dicintai."

Miris sekali, Seijuurou...

Lain kali ingatkan Seijuurou untuk tidak terlalu jumawa di depan anaknya yang bisa berpikir kritis.

Seiya kembali mengambil _oreo_ nya yang kedua kemudian mencelupkannya. "Oh? Sepertinya bukan itu yang mau dibicarakan _otou-san_ ya?"

Seijuurou kembali meneguk _dajeerling tea_ nya karena merasa kerongkongannya kering seketika akibat ulah anaknya sendiri. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya pun, ia terdiam sejenak. Lawan bicara Seijuurou kali ini cukup tangguh rupanya sehingga mengharuskan pemuda itu berpikir sejenak untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Ehm, jadi Seiya...Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah..."

"Jangan bilang _otou-san_ akan menjodohkanku. Aku 'kan sudah bilang pada _otou-san_ kalau cuma _okaa-san_ yang kucintai."

Siku-siku mulai terbentuk di kening Seijuurou. "Pertama, jangan memotong kata-kataku saat aku bicara. Kedua, yang akan kubicarakan bukan tentang perjodohan. Ketiga, Tetsuya itu milikku. Kau mengerti 'kan Seiya?"

Benar-benar terdengar seperti peraturan. Seijuurou memang mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Namun, aura mistis tampak sangat nyata di belakangnya. Jika yang berhadapan dengannya adalah orang biasa, bisa dipastikan nyali mereka akan langsung ciut.

Tapi, hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi Akashi Seiya.

Anak itu langsung mengangguk. "Pertama, jangan potong kalimat _otou-san_ saat _otou-san_ bicara. Kedua, aku senang _otou-san_ tidak punya hobi menjodohkan anaknya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkompromi untuk yang ketiga. Aku ini absolut dan takkan menarik kata-kataku sendiri."

Seijuurou pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada inti permasalahan." Hal yang seharusnya dilakukan Seijuurou sedari tadi. "Aku akan membuatkan adik untukmu dan kau harus mau."

CTAAAR!

Rasanya Seiya seolah-olah bisa mendengar suara petir menggelegar di sore hari nan cerah begini.

Benar-benar _to the point_. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Tentunya diawali dengan proses yang cukup panjang seperti tadi.

Kontan saja anak itu cemberut. Daripada mengajak bicara, kalimat itu malah terdengar seperti perintah. "Adik lagi, adik lagi! Kenapa _otou-san_ bersikeras ingin membuat adik? Apa _otou-san_ tidak puas kalau cuma aku?"

"Aku sudah punya anak yang mirip denganku. Sekarang aku ingin punya anak yang mirip dengan Tetsuya."

"Nggak mau!"

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mencintai _otou-san_." Oke, ini serangan balik Seijuurou.

Wajah Seiya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Memberengut, pipi menggembung, rona wajah yang tampak memerah karena menahan air mata. Lalu, kalau Seijuurou perhatikan lebih detil, bola mata _crimson_ Seiya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. Air mata bisa mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya kapan saja. Melihat pemandangan di depannya bukannya membuat Seijuurou merasa iba dan mau mengalah. Justru sebaliknya, Seijuurou makin ingin menggodanya.

Kalau terlalu dimanja, ia tidak akan bisa jadi penerus Akashi Corp yang tahan banting. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Seijuurou saat itu. Masalahnya, Seijuurou lupa kalau anak semata wayangnya masih berusia lima tahun.

"Baiklah, Seiya. Supaya adil, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja?"

"Uuh...taruhan?" Seiya nyaris menangis sekarang. Membuat Seijuurou harus menahan tawa saja.

"Benar. Kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Kalau kau menang, maka aku akan berhenti memaksamu. Tapi, kalau aku yang menang... _kau harus mau dibuatkan adik._"

Otak jenius Seiya langsung memproses tantangan sang ayah. Dilihat dari manapun, tantangan ini terdengar tidak adil. Masalahnya bidak Seiya sudah berkurang lima biji. "Kenapa permainannya tidak diulang dari awal saja?"

"Hoo...Apa calon penerus keluarga Akashi akan menyerah hanya karena sudah kehilangan lima biji catur?" Seijuurou balik menantang. Memanas-manasi, tentu saja.

Oke. Semangat Seiya terpacu sekarang. Ia bertekad akan mengalahkan sang ayah dengan seluruh bidak catur yang masih dimilikinya. Jelas saja, ia harus berjuang keras. Kebebasan hidupnya menjadi taruhannya! Kalau ada adik, bisa dipastikan ia takkan menjadi satu-satunya yang dimanja.

Akashi Seiya. Usia lima tahun. Sudah berpikir tentang diskriminasi cinta.

Di depan Seijuurou saja ia hanya bisa bilang takut perhatian _okaa-san_nya terbagi. Tapi sesungguhnya, Seiya terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui takut kehilangan perhatian _otou-san_nya juga.

.

.

.

Pertandingan penentuan –begitulah Seiya menyebutnya, dimulai.

Seiya memulai lebih dulu. Memeras otaknya untuk menciptakan strategi yang bisa menjatuhkan sang ayah. Seijuurou sendiri juga tidak main-main. Barikade pertahanannya dibuat lebih ketat dibandingkan sebelumnya, sehingga membuat anak itu cukup kesulitan untuk menembusnya.

Menggunakan bidak kuda untuk merusak pertahanan sisi barat pun gagal. Menteri sang ayah berhasil mematahkan perlawanan kudanya.

Berhasil menyingkirkan bidak prajurit ayahnya pun, pada akhirnya pionnya menjadi makanan empuk kuda sang ayah.

Bidak raja milik Seijuurou tetap tak tersentuh.

Dan ini makin membuat Seiya frustrasi.

"Argh! _Otou-san_ curang! Kenapa sulit sekali mengalahkan _otou-san_!?"

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai. "Aku takkan mengalah, Seiya. Aku akan bermain serius."

Uh! Otou-san benar-benar niat rupanya! Rutuk Seiya dalam hati. Seiya menatap papan catur di hadapannya dengan tatapan pasrah. Kalau begini terus...ah, selamat tinggal kebebasan dan hidup bermanja-manja. Ia takkan menjadi satu-satunya pangeran dalam mansion ini. Keberadaannya akan disingkirkan pendatang baru. Semua cinta yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya juga akan dicuri. Tidak! Seiya tidak mau!

_Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!_

Saat itulah insting Seijuurou merasakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang berbeda telah muncul dari dalam diri Seiya.

Manik _crimson_ yang berkilat, pandangan mata yang fokus dan terarah, gerakan tanpa cela, konsentrasi yang terpusat pada sesuatu di depannya. Itu adalah...

_Zone_.

Pada level dengan konsentrasi yang ekstrim itu, takkan ada kesempatan untuk memikirkan apapun yang bukan menjadi fokus perhatian. Semua panca indera akan bersinergi untuk mencapai tujuan. Seumur hidupnya, Seijuurou hanya mengenal beberapa orang yang bisa masuk dalam area dewa itu. Itu pun dijumpainya dalam lapangan basket. Sebut saja Kagami dan Aomine. Sekarang, ia tak menyangka putera semata wayangnya akan mengikuti jejak rival-rivalnya.

Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin Seijuurou pun mengalir. Ia merasa bangga akan kejeniusan putera semata wayangnya, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri adanya rasa takut yang luar biasa. Jika Seiya berhasil masuk _zone_, bukan tak mungkin dirinya akan kalah. Ia tak pernah kalah dan mana mau ia dikalahkan oleh anak berusia lima tahun!?

Tapi gerakan Seiya memang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Lebih lihai. Lebih cerdik. Dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Jika tadi Seiya hanya bisa menyingkirkan bidak prajurit milik ayahnya, kini ia berhasil menggulingkan ksatria kesayangan ayahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit pertahanan yang dibuat Seijuurou mulai longgar.

Apakah akhirnya ia akan kalah?

Seiya tak terbendung. Hingga akhirnya...

"_Skak mat!_"

Raja berhadapan dengan raja. Bidak raja putih milik Seiya akhirnya hanya berada satu jengkal dengan bidak raja milik Seijuurou. Sang ayah kini sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Dengan ini, _otou-san_ takkan memaksaku lagi untuk punya a-"

"Tapi tidak semudah itu, anak manis."

"Eh?" Seiya pun menoleh. Seketika itu juga efek _zone_ yang sempat berkoar-koar pun lenyap tak bersisa.

Serangan mendadak dilancarkan Seijuurou bersamaan dengan ucapannya tadi. Bidak ksatria kuda yang masih dimiliki Seijuurou menghantam telak satu-satunya harapan terakhir yang dimiliki Seiya.

Melihat bidak raja miliknya jatuh membuat hati anak itu terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau masih kurang waspada akan ancaman si kuda hitam, Seiya. Meskipun tak sehebat Yukimaru* tentunya."

Ia kalah. Satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa telah hancur. Setelah ini hidupnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi kakak. Menjadi yang tersingkir. Menjadi...

"Huuuaaaaaaaa aku tidak mauuu!"

Semua emosi yang dipendamnya dari tadi akhirnya tertumpahkan juga. Seiya menangis dengan keras hingga membuat Seijuurou harus menutup sebelah telinganya. Ah, sejenius apapun anaknya, ia tetap anak polos yang baru berusia lima tahun.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Ya ampun, Seiya-kun! Kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

Kedatangan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba membuat Seijuurou terkejut. Seiya langsung berhenti menangis kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan _okaa-san_nya. Tetsuya hanya bisa membelai surai merah yang mungil itu seraya menenangkan si buah hati. "Seiya-kun, kenapa menangis?"

"Uuuh..._Otou-san_ bersikeras memaksa membuat adik, huuu.." isak Seiya dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Selanjutnya iris biru langit itu menatap sinis Seijuurou. Sang suami hanya bersikap tak peduli.

"Seijuurou-kun, jangan terlalu memaksa Seiya-kun seperti itu. Dia masih lima tahun."

Oh, sayangnya Seijuurou tak bisa melihat senyum kemenangan Seiya di balik pelukan Tetsuya begitu sang _okaa-san_ membelanya.

"Justru karena Seiya sudah lima tahun. Makanya ia harus belajar lebih dewasa."

"Kau mau Seiya-kun minggat lagi?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Tetsuya."

Merasa percuma beradu argumen dengan suaminya yang tak bisa dibantah, Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk kembali pergi ke dapur. Sambil membawa Seiya dalam gendongannya tentu saja. Saat itulah, manik _crimson_ Seiya bersua dengan manik heterokromatik sang ayah. Pada kesempatan itu, Seiya pun beraksi. Menjulurkan lidah seraya menarik bagian bawah kelopak matanya –mengolok-olok sang ayah.

Mungkin Seijuurou memang memenangkan taruhan itu, tapi Seiya merasa tetap mendapatkan perhatian sang _okaa-san_.

"Hoo...kau bahkan tak tahu kalau aku sudah membuat janji dengan Shintarou." gumam Seijuurou begitu sang anak sudah berlalu dari pandangannya. Hmm, mungkin terdengar curang. Karena Seijuurou sudah merencanakan terlebih dulu sebelum membuat taruhan konyol dengan puteranya sendiri.

Tapi, Seijuurou absolut dan tak pernah kalah.

Masih ingat ucapan Seijuurou sebelumnya?

Kalau Seiya menang, ia akan berhenti memaksa anak itu. Tapi, ia tidak berkata akan berhenti membuat adik 'kan? Artinya menang atau kalah, keinginannya akan tetap terlaksana.

.

.

.

Seiya pun terbangun secara tiba-tiba malam itu. Iris _crimson_nya terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit. Ia menoleh ke arah jam digital di atas mejanya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka tiga.

Sungguh, Seiya sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun atas mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Anak kecil yang sepertinya berusia jauh lebih muda dibanding dirinya sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Seiya tidak mengenal anak itu. Ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi, hanya satu yang teringat dengan jelas.

Iris biru langitnya yang indah tampak begitu familiar.

Siapa dia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Yukimaru : <strong>nama kuda putih peliharaan Seijuurou

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite! AkaKuro is now taking request!<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. Kalian bisa memberikan request berupa plot atau genre untuk saya tuliskan dalam kehidupan pribadi keluarga kecil AkaKuro. Tentunya dalam bentuk drabble. Kalian juga bisa menawarkan chara lain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita. Hanya saja, fokus utama akan tetap pada keluarga AkaKuro. Infinite! AkaKuro adalah milik saya dan milik reader yang menyukainya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

**Salam hangat, **

**YUNA **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Kunjungan Kakek dan Rencana Rahasia**

**(Main story suggested by Myadorabletetsuya)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, tolong buatkan aku _lemon tea_."

Suara _baritone_ itu mengalun, dan terdengar menggema dalam mansion raksasa nan mewah tersebut. Kalimat itu mungkin terdengar seperti permintaan, namun sarat juga perintah di dalamnya. Bahkan tidak tampak kelemahan dalam gaung suaranya sekalipun usianya sudah beranjak senja.

Lho, memangnya siapa yang bicara tadi?

"Tentu, _otou-sama_."

"Jangan lupa gunakan gula rendah kalori."

"Tentu, _otou-sama_."

Selanjutnya, Tetsuya segera beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan suami dan mertuanya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah.

Tunggu, mertua?

Benar, yang barusan memberikan mandat kepada Tetsuya adalah ayah kandung suaminya, Seijuurou, sekaligus mertuanya. Pria paruh baya tersebut sedang mengunjungi kediaman puteranya di Tokyo. Sekarang beliau sedang dalam masa pensiun, sehingga beliau akan memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Semenjak tampuk kepemimpinan Akashi _Corp_ beralih ke tangan Seijuurou, suami Tetsuya itu memindahkan pusat kerajaan bisnisnya ke ibu kota negara Jepang —yang dinilai Seijuurou akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaan.

Perkiraan Seijuurou memang tidak pernah meleset. Dalam waktu singkat di bawah kepemimpinannya, Akashi _Corp_ telah berkembang menjadi perusahaan raksasa nomor satu di Jepang. Bahkan perusahaan ini telah melahirkan beberapa anak perusahaan yang ditempatkan di berbagai kota di negara besar. Sebut saja New York, Paris dan beberapa kota besar lainnya sejumlah jari tangan Seijuurou. Sekarang sudah jelas dari mana pundi-pundi kekayaan Seijuurou berasal. Sampai-sampai Seijuurou sanggup merekayasa teknologi demi memiliki anak dengan mengandalkan kekayaannya. Dia mampu untuk itu.

Tapi, bukan kekayaan Seijuurou yang akan dibicarakan sekarang. Membicarakannya sesering apapun, takkan mengurangi sedikitpun kekayaannya. Sebaliknya, pundi-pundi uangnya akan terus bertambah. Karena Seijuurou mampu mengendalikan semua anak perusahaannya secara langsung dari Jepang. Ingat, Seijuurou bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Lalu, apa masalahnya?

Kembali lagi ke awal cerita,

Seijuurou tak pernah benar-benar menyukai kedatangan ayahnya. Sementara beliau yang dimaksud malah asyik membaca koran sembari menyesap _lemon tea_ yang baru saja dibuatkan istrinya. Kacamata bacanya berfokus pada berita pemilihan perdana menteri yang melibatkan dua calon.

Kenapa? Apakah karena mertuanya dengan semena-mena memberikan perintah kepada Tetsuya untuk melayani dirinya selama berada di Tokyo?

Tidak juga. Seijuurou juga sering menyuruh Tetsuya melakukan ini-itu. Atau bisa dikatakan, selalu.

Tapi, ini dia masalahnya.

"Tetsuya, seperti biasa. _Lemon tea_ buatanmu selalu enak."

"Terima kasih, _otou-sama_."

"Kemari, Tetsuya. Duduk di samping _otou-sama_."

_Tetsuya...jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tetsu_—

Tetsuya pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, —yang awalnya berada di samping Seijuurou. Menuju ke sofa yang sudah dipersiapkan Seishirou untuk dirinya.

—_ya_. Terlambat. Tetsuya sudah berpindah tempat. Rupanya suara hati Seijuurou tidak terdengar di telinga Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang calon perdana menteri yang ini? Kurasa ia mumpuni untuk jadi perdana menteri. Tapi, kudengar ia tersandung kasus korupsi."

"Sesuai dugaan _otou-sama_. Orang itu diduga menggelapkan dana pemerintah sebesar ratusan juta _yen_. Tapi, banyak yang bersimpati padanya setelah ia berhasil melakukan perjanjian diplomatik dengan Korea."

Selanjutnya materi politik mengalun dengan indahnya dalam ruang tengah. Tanpa Seijuurou di dalamnya.

Ini yang Seijuurou benci. Ayah kandungnya itu akan memonopoli Tetsuya selama ia berada di Tokyo.

Seijuurou sendiri juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dulu, Akashi Seishirou adalah orang yang paling keras menentang hubungan mereka berdua. Meluluhkan hati Seishirou tak semudah meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua Tetsuya. Hingga mereka berdua nekat menikah diam-diam di luar negeri.

Akashi Seishirou dulu membenci Tetsuya setengah mati.

Masuk akal. Siapa yang sudi menikahkan putera kebanggaannya —dan satu-satunya— dengan seorang pemuda? Itulah pemikiran seorang pria paruh baya yang berharap mendengar cucunya berlarian sambil mengisi masa tuanya.

Tapi, sekarang Akashi Seishirou mencintai Tetsuya sepenuh hati.

Menantu idaman. Sayang keluarga. Pandai mengurus rumah. Telaten mengurus suami —dan tak lupa, mertua. Mampu mengerem kebiasaan boros Seijuurou. Dan yang paling penting, keinginannya untuk mendengar cucunya berlarian pun terkabul. Semenjak kelahiran Akashi Seiya, Seishirou berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari yang antipati menjadi jatuh hati.

Hingga terasa berlebihan. Bagi Seijuurou, tentu saja. Mungkin pepatah itu memang benar. Bahwa orang tua bisa lebih mencintai menantu dibanding anaknya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, kapan cucuku akan pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi Kawada-san akan pergi menjemputnya di sekolah, _otou-sama_."

"Bagus. Aku sudah tak sabar bermain dengan cucuku."

Satu lagi. Tetsuya bukanlah bapak rumah tangga. Ia memiliki pekerjaan, yakni mengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Tapi, Seishirou memintanya untuk libur selama pria paruh baya itu menghabiskan waktunya di Tokyo. Tentu saja, tanpa memerlukan izin Seijuurou. Mengetahui Tetsuya diam di rumah berdua dengan ayahnya, mana mungkin Seijuurou pergi ke kantor?

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_...Aku pulang!"

"_Okaerinasai_, Seiya-kun."

Seiya langsung mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya. Lalu menyambut uluran tangan _okaa-san_nya yang sudah menanti di ujung pintu. Tidak hanya menyambut uluran tangan, bocah mungil itu langsung merajuk untuk minta digendong. Benar-benar khas Seiya. Baginya, bermanja-manjaan dengan Tetsuya takkan pernah dirasa cukup baginya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, sayang?"

"Menyenangkan, _okaa-san_. Tadi aku bermain bola bersama teman-teman. Timku menang, tentu saja."

"Begitu ya? Seiya-kun hebat."

"Guru di sana memintaku untuk langsung masuk sekolah dasar."

"Tapi, Seiya-kun 'kan baru lima tahun?"

"Katanya, Akashi terlalu jenius. Bagaimana kalau langsung masuk sekolah dasar saja? Begitu, _okaa-san_."

Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Darah Seijuurou mengalir terlalu kental dalam diri Seiya.

"Nanti akan _okaa-san_ bicarakan dengan _otou-san_mu. Siapa tahu kau bisa langsung pindah ke sekolah dasar, sayang."

"Kalau nanti aku pindah ke sekolah dasar, apa _okaa-san_ akan tetap mengajar di taman kanak-kanak?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Biar bagaimanapun _okaa-san_ mencintai anak-anak."

Ingatkan Seiya untuk tetap mampir ke taman kanak-kanak tempat Tetsuya mengajar sepulang sekolah. Tak peduli sekalipun jarak antar sekolah mereka menjadi semakin jauh jika Seiya benar-benar akan pindah sekolah.

"Setelah ini Seiya-kun harus langsung makan siang. _Jii-sama_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi, sayang."

"Ada _jii-sama_ di rumah? Asyik! Aku akan langsung makan siang lalu main sama _jii-sama_!"

"Iya, sayang. _Jii-sama_ baru datang tadi pagi setelah Seiya-kun berangkat. _Jii-sama_ sudah kangen pada Seiya-kun. Makanya, Seiya-kun harus langsung bergegas."

.

.

.

"Cucu _jii-sama_ yang paling tampan sudah pulang rupanya."

"Aku pulang, _jii-sama_!"

Oh, sungguh. Ucapan selamat datang macam apa itu. Seishirou tak pernah menyambut Seijuurou dengan ucapan 'anak ayah yang paling tampan sudah pulang.' Bahkan kehadiran Seishirou membuat dirinya seolah tertutupi awan kabut. Tidak ada ucapan 'aku pulang, _otou-san_' baginya. Kehadiran Seijuurou seolah-olah tak terlihat bagi Seiya. Tapi, percuma saja Seijuurou merutuk dalam hati. Toh Seiya takkan bisa mendengarnya.

"Seiya, bagaimana sekolahmu hari i—"

"_Jii-sama_! Hari ini kita main apa?"

Jika tadi suara hati Seijuurou yang disela, sekarang ucapan Seijuurou mesti terputus. Oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Seiya, _jii-sama_ lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Kyoto dan butuh istirahat. Makanya, kau juga sebaiknya isti—"

"Bagaimana kalau main radio kontrol? Kemarin _jii-sama_ baru beli barang bagus untuk cucu kesayangan _jii-sama_." Lagi. Ucapan Seijuurou harus terputus lagi. Kali ini oleh ayahnya sendiri. Seishirou pun membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan ukuran memanjang yang masih terbungkus rapi. "Coba Seiya buka hadiah dari _jii-sama_."

Seijuurou menelan ludah. Melihat ukuran kotak itu, bisa ia perkirakan radio kontrol macam apa yang dibawa Seishirou. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah—

"Wuaaa! Radio kontrol pesawat terbang! Ini bagus sekali, _jii-sama_! Aku suka!"

—pesawat terbang. Tidak, jangan pesawat. Bagaimana kalau Seiya menerbangkan mainan itu di dalam rumah dan memecahkan guci ataupun perhiasan keramik di dalam rumah!? Seijuurou tidak hanya merutuk dalam hati. Tapi berteriak. Meskipun ia berteriak hanya untuk tidak didengar.

"Seiya suka pesawat 'kan?" tanya Seishirou lagi.

"Tentu, _jii-sama_! Aku suka pesawat!"

"Kalau Seiya mau, _jii-sama_ punya tiga di Narita."

Bukan, Seijuurou bukannya takut kepada ayahnya. Kalau perlu, ia bisa membantah. Tapi, saat ini posisinya benar-benar terjepit. Tiga lawan satu. Tetsuya pun tak ada di pihaknya. Dan lagi, mana ada kakek yang terlalu memanjakan cucunya sampai-sampai mau memberikannya pesawat sungguhan!

Kondisi ini benar-benar berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dirinya di masa lampau. Bahkan Seijuurou masih ingat jelas ucapan ayahnya yang selalu menyuruhnya belajar ketika ia berusia lima tahun. Pepatah itu memang benar adanya. Seorang ayah bisa keras terhadap anaknya tapi akan lemah terhadap cucunya.

Tidak. Seijuurou masih belum ingin punya cucu sekarang.

.

.

.

Yang ditakutkan Seijuurou menjadi kenyataan. Pesawat radio kontrol yang dimainkan Seiya sukses memecahkan koleksi guci berharganya. Sekarang anak yang bersalah itu tengah tertidur lelap dalam pangkuan Tetsuya —kelelahan bermain. Sementara _maid_ sibuk membersihkan kepingan guci yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou-kun. Itu hanya guci. Jangan menyalahkan Seiya ketika ia bangun nanti." tutur Tetsuya lembut, sambil membelai surai merah Seiya.

"Guci yang hanya ada lima buah di dunia, Tetsuya." sambung Seijuurou cepat.

"Aku turut menyesal, Seijuurou-kun." Tapi, ucapan Tetsuya tidak membantu memulihkan guci itu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Seijuurou masih punya uang untuk berburu barang berharga lagi.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari, Seijuurou? Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan kalau sampai memintaku datang."

Kini, dalam ruang tengah yang luas itu hanya ada tiga orang yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan. Jangan masukkan Seiya ke dalamnya, anak itu sedang bermimpi indah dalam pangkuan _okaa-san_nya. Tebakan Seishirou sungguh telak. Tetsuya pun sempat bertanya karena Seijuurou tak pernah memberitahukan ini pada Tetsuya sebelumnya. Tetsuya pikir, mertuanya memang datang atas kehendak sendiri.

Yah, tentu saja sekalian melepas kangen pada Seiya dan Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu pada _otou-sama_." Sungguh, jika bukan karena ini, mana mungkin Seijuurou bersabar merasa terkucilkan seorang diri seharian ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Besok, aku dan Tetsuya akan pergi. Berbulan madu. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal dengan Shintarou untuk melakukan program yang kusebut —membuat adik untuk Seiya."

Baik Seishirou maupun Tetsuya terkejut dengan penuturan Seijuurou barusan.

"Seijuurou-kun! Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

"Kalau aku katakan, kau pasti menolak, Tetsuya. Makanya kusiapkan ini untuk kejutan."

Tetsuya mencelos. Sementara manik _crimson_ Seishirou tampak berbinar-binar. Seijuurou tahu, ayahnya itu setuju dengan rencananya untuk menambah anak —dan menambah cucu.

"Lalu, yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau ingin aku mengakomodasi seluruh perjalanan bulan madumu?"

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Tidak, _otou-sama_. Tak perlu khawatirkan masalah uang. Yang kuinginkan adalah, _otou-sama_ tinggal di Tokyo selama aku dan Tetsuya pergi, untuk menjaga Seiya."

Rencana rahasia Seijuurou dimulai.

Mari berharap Seiya tak mendengar dalam tidurnya.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<strong>

**Request masih diterima! Silakan sampaikan request kalian! ^^**

**YUNA**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Berubah Pikiran**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata mungil itu masih terpejam. Sesekali bola mata di baliknya tampak bergerak-gerak, menandakan betapa indah mimpi yang sedang dialaminya. Terkadang tubuhnya menggeliat di balik selimut tebal merah marunnya. Tapi, itu bukan geliatan lantaran tidurnya tak nyaman. Sebaliknya, senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya, meskipun kedua matanya tengah terpejam. Ah, Akashi Seiya benar-benar sedang bermimpi indah rupanya.

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya terulur untuk membelai wajah polos itu, kemudian menangkup sebelah pipi Seiya yang tampak berisi. Sungguh menggemaskan. Orang tua mana yang tidak bahagia melihat buah hatinya tidur dengan nyaman dan damai? Tetsuya termasuk salah satu di antaranya. Menemani Seiya hingga anak itu tertidur lelap merupakan kegiatan favoritnya untuk menutup hari. Terlebih bagi anak yang sedang bertumbuh, rasanya setiap orang tua akan enggan melepaskan pandangan demi mengamati setiap fase-fase pertumbuhan sang buah hati.

Tetsuya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika setiap gerakan jemari lentiknya disambut oleh geliatan-geliatan Seiya.

"Kau sedang bermimpi apa, sayang? Apa _okaa-san_ ada di dalam mimpimu?"

Ah, sayangnya kebahagiaan Tetsuya tidak akan berlangsung lama. _Driver_ akan segera menjemput mereka sekitar satu jam lagi. Oh, tunggu dulu, mereka? Benar, sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan meninggalkan Tokyo untuk sementara waktu. Dan Tetsuya tidak akan pergi sendirian. Jika bukan karena program bulan madu yang direncanakan Seijuurou, tentunya Tetsuya takkan rela meninggalkan Seiya sendirian di Tokyo.

'Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?' atau 'Selagi aku senggang, sebelum kesibukan kantor membludak minggu depan' menjadi alasan yang ditawarkan Seijuurou. Percuma saja Tetsuya menolak dengan alasan, 'Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai libur sekolah, supaya Seiya bisa ikut serta?' karena Seijuurou akan segera menyanggahnya dengan, 'Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi'.

Satu lagi, Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou takkan membiarkan anak semata wayang mereka ikut serta dalam perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Seijuurou tahu persis, anak itu menolak untuk diberi adik. Dan lagi, darah daging Seijuurou tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bisa saja anak jenius itu menggagalkan rencana yang sudah disusun Seijuurou jauh-jauh hari. Oh Seijuurou, orang tua macam apa yang tega berprasangka buruk terhadap anak sendiri.

"Tetsuya."

Suara Seijuurou terdengar nyaring dalam kamar sunyi itu. Sekeras apapun Seijuurou berusaha memelankan suaranya, toh tindakan Seijuurou tadi berhasil membuat Tetsuya melirik kesal terhadapnya. Jari telunjuk di depan bibir ranum itu menjadi isyarat kekesalan Tetsuya, seolah menyuruh Seijuurou untuk memanggilnya dengan cara berbisik saja. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Seiya lagi. Untungnya bocah manis itu masih tetap terbuai mimpi indahnya.

"Diamlah, Seijuurou-kun." Nada perintah terdengar jelas dalam bisikan Tetsuya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Berlagak tak peduli dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Seiya yang luas. Sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Jika semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan perhitungan Seijuurou, Seiya baru akan bangun ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkan rumah.

"Sudah selesai membereskan koper, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berjalan mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. Tetapi, pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur Seiya yang berseberangan dengan posisi Tetsuya saat ini.

Satu-satunya penerangan dalam kamar itu hanyalah lampu tidur bercorak _vanilla milkshake_. Tentunya, Seijuurou tahu persis, siapa yang mendekorasi kamar anak semata wayang mereka sedemikian rupa sehingga _vanilla milkshake_ mendominasi setiap sudut kamar. Yah, tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada Seiya mengkonsumsi minuman manis itu setiap hari. Dalam taraf ini, Seijuurou masih bisa menoleransi.

Tetsuya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tanpa sedikitpun memandang ke arah Seijuurou. Kedua iris biru langitnya masih menatap Seiya dengan lembut. Menikmati detik-detik terakhir sebelum meninggalkan sang buah hati. Oh, sekali lihat Seijuurou sudah paham. Istrinya sedang kesal. Siapa lagi jika bukan kesal terhadap dirinya.

"Tetsuya, tatap aku."

Usaha Seijuurou membujuk Tetsuya tak membuahkan hasil. Tetsuya masih tetap tidak bergeming. Alih-alih mendengar Seijuurou, pemuda itu justru meneruskan kegiatan membelai buah hatinya. Menikmati sensasi hangat dalam tangannya ketika mengusap kulit mulus di hadapannya. Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin menikmati satu jam terakhir bersama sang anak sebelum meninggalkannya—

—untuk satu minggu ke depan.

Benar, memang hanya satu minggu. Tapi, bagi Tetsuya yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak, satu minggu tanpa Seiya bagaikan gurun tanpa oase.

"Tetsuya..."

Sementara pemuda yang satu ini juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya. Ia tahu istrinya sedang kesal terhadapnya. Tapi, bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

Kali ini usaha Seijuurou sedikit membuahkan hasil. Perlu digarisbawahi, —hanya sedikit. Pasalnya, Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun sekalipun iris biru langitnya bersua dengan mata heterokrom suaminya.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Seijuurou langsung, tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Malaikat juga tahu, Seijuurou paling benci berbasa-basi.

Satu anggukan menjawab semuanya. Tanpa perlu meloloskan suara dari pita suara. Oke, itu cukup menohok bagi Seijuurou sekalipun ia sudah menduga sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau kesal padaku, Tetsuya?"

Oh, demi _vanilla milkshake_ legendaris Maji Burger, itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Tetsuya dengar dari suaminya. Seijuurou terlalu tidak peka karena sudah tidak tahan untuk bulan madu rupanya.

"Kenapa, katamu?" akhirnya Tetsuya buka suara. Kini iris biru langit Tetsuya menatap intens suaminya. Seijuurou pun merasakannya, —aura kemarahan seorang istri begitu pekat dari balik punggungnya. Sekalipun Tetsuya sudah berusaha berbisik —demi tidak membangunkan malaikat kecilnya yang sedang terlelap —tetap saja tindakan Tetsuya itu sedikit membuat Seijuurou merinding.

"Tetsuya sayang..." Seijuurou masih berusaha merayu. Biar bagaimanapun, rayuan ataupun bujukan adalah senjata ampuh untuk meluluhkan belahan jiwa. Setidaknya begitulah menurut direktur muda Akashi _Corp_ itu. Tapi, tetap saja upaya itu tidak ampuh. Seijuurou bahkan mulai merasa takut menatap wajah Tetsuya yang sekarang.

"Seijuurou-kun tidak mengerti..." suara isakan mulai terselip di antara bisikan Tetsuya. "...Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Seiya-kun sendirian sementara kita bersenang-senang."

_Bukannya hanya seminggu?_ Batin Seijuurou untuk menanggapi curahan hati Tetsuya. Tapi, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, orang tua mana yang tega membiarkan anaknya sendirian?" lanjut Tetsuya lagi. Kali ini suaranya sedikit mengeras. Menunjukkan betapa dalam emosi yang dipendamnya.

_Ada, Tetsuya. Orang tua yang tega itu ada_. Batin Seijuurou lagi.

Yah, baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya tidak bisa mendengar suara bersin Akashi Seishirou yang cukup melengking dari dalam kamar tamu.

"Tetsuya..." kali ini lengan Seijuurou terulur untuk menjamah lekuk wajah Tetsuya —bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, emosi Tetsuya masih belum redam. Jelas saja uluran tangan Seijuurou ditepis oleh Tetsuya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun lupa, betapa kerasnya usaha kita untuk bisa membuat Seiya-kun lahir ke dunia...?"

Seijuurou terdiam. Tidak, ia tidak lupa. Ia masih ingat betapa besar jumlah biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya demi menjalani teknologi langka yang tidak semua orang bisa melakoninya. Jika dirinci, nominal yang harus disumbangkan Seijuurou hampir setara dengan biaya untuk membangun Burj Al Arab yang menjulang tinggi di Dubai.

Tapi, bukan biaya yang menjadi masalah. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benak Seijuurou, bagaimana kerasnya usaha Tetsuya untuk bisa mendapatkan anak. Kau tahu, —itu tidak mudah mengingat masalah gender menjadi problem utama mereka untuk bisa memiliki momongan.

Makanya Seijuurou tidak bisa melupakan betapa bahagianya Tetsuya ketika menggendong bayi Seiya untuk pertama kalinya. Itu adalah ekspresi wajah seorang ibu yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia.

Ah...tunggu dulu,

Ibu ya?

Segala macam ingatan masa lalu mulai berputar dalam memori Seijuurou. Dulu sekali, ketika mendiang ibunya masih ada, wanita itulah malaikat sesungguhnya dalam hidup Seijuurou. Jika saja ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melewatkan sebagian masa kecilnya dengan sang ibu, mungkin saja, ia takkan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

_Okaa-sama selalu memperhatikanmu_

_Okaa-sama ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum_

_Putera kebanggaanku_

_Putera kesayanganku_

_Puteraku yang berharga_

Ah...sepertinya bulir air bening siap meluncur dari sudut mata Seijuurou.

_Seijuurou, kau tidak lelah belajar terus-menerus?_

_Seijuurou, sekali-sekali bermainlah seperti anak-anak yang lain._

_Bagaimana okaa-sama bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika melihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala?_

Ya, seorang ibu takkan rela meninggalkan anaknya sendirian. Seorang ibu takkan rela melihat anaknya kesusahan dan bersedih hati. Seorang ibu takkan bisa tidur nyenyak selama anaknya belum terlelap. Seorang ibu takkan bisa tenang jika mengetahui anaknya kebingungan. Seorang ibu takkan kenyang jika anaknya kelaparan. Seorang ibu takkan bahagia jika anaknya sendiri tidak bahagia.

Karena bagi seorang ibu, kebahagiaan anak adalah segalanya. Pelukan ibu bagaikan perlindungan bagi sang anak, sebaliknya pelukan anak adalah pelengkap kebahagiaan seorang ibu.

Ah, Seijuurou baru bisa memahami sekarang. Betapa Tetsuya kesal terhadapnya yang ingin meninggalkan Seiya sendirian demi melancarkan acara bulan madu mereka. Nyaris saja, ia menjadi ayah berhati besi seperti Seishirou di masa lampau.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Seijuurou lagi, sementara yang dipanggil berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Tetsuya masih setia membelai Seiya. Namun, ini semua tak lantas membuat Seijuurou patah arang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Seiya." perintah Seijuurou mendadak. Hati Tetsuya mencelos seketika.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Tetsuya hanya bisa berteriak ketika Seijuurou meraih Seiya yang masih tertidur dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Tetsuya secara paksa. Tetsuya terpaksa berteriak. Pasalnya, Seijuurou seolah memisahkan mereka, padahal Tetsuya masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan Seiya sebentar lagi.

Tapi, apa daya. Seiya sekarang sudah berada dalam gendongan Seijuurou. Untungnya teriakan Tetsuya tadi tidak membuat Seiya terbangun.

"Tetsuya, kurasa waktu empat puluh lima menit cukup bagimu untuk membereskan koper Seiya." ujar Seijuurou begitu mengamati jam dinding di kamar Seiya melalui penerangan terbatas itu. Seijuurou pun mulai berjalan melangkah keluar kamar sambil mengelus punggung Seiya dalam gendongannya.

"Eh?" Tetsuya terkesiap. Apa maksud ucapan Seijuurou?

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku yakin, takkan ada masalah bagi Seiya sekalipun ia membolos sekolah selama seminggu." Seijuurou tersenyum penuh makna.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Request masih diterima! Silakan sampaikan request kalian! ^^

YUNA


	11. Chapter 11

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated T/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Honey Moon part-1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, seperti apa sih program bulan madu ala Akashi Seijuurou?<p>

Apakah Seijuurou akan membawa Tetsuya keliling dunia dengan jet pribadi? Berjemur dan menikmati kecantikan panorama Hawaii? Makan malam romantis dengan latar menara Eiffel? Berciuman di atas perahu sambil melintasi sungai Thames yang indah? Atau kalau perlu, membawa Tetsuya ke bulan? Tentu saja bulan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Jangan ragukan kondisi keuangan Seijuurou. Kalau ia mau, satu unit pesawat NASA bisa ia beli tanpa harus kredit.

Tentu saja semua yang sudah dijabarkan di atas bisa dilakukan dengan mudah oleh Seijuurou. Semudah menjentikkan jari. Semudah mengedipkan mata. Dan semudah menghirup oksigen. Bahkan saking mudahnya, bukan produk buangan berupa gas karbon dioksida yang akan ia keluarkan ketika menghembuskan nafas. Melainkan—ah sudahlah, bicara soal keuangan keluarga Akashi yang tersohor takkan ada habisnya.

Keluarga Akashi memang bukan keluarga biasa. Begitu juga dengan _pasangan_ keluarga Akashi. Mungkin hanya Seijuurou dan Tetsuyalah, pasangan sesama gender yang sudah mencatatkan diri pada _Guiness World of Record_ karena berhasil memiliki keturunan dengan cara yang tak biasa dan luar biasa mahal.

Perlu digarisbawahi; cara yang tak biasa.

Jadi, sebelum mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal-hal indah seperti yang telah dijabarkan di awal cerita, ada sekelumit hal yang harus mereka penuhi terlebih dahulu. Bisa dibilang, prosedur ini sudah menjadi standar prosedur operasional dalam program bulan madu ala Seijuurou. Hukumnya wajib. Haram jika tidak dilakukan.

Pertama-tama, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya harus berkonsultasi dulu pada dokter Midorima Shintarou. Sahabat—sekaligus salah satu anggota dari tim dokter—yang ikut membantu proses kehamilan hingga kelahiran yang ajaib itu.

Tak ada yang aneh. Setiap pasangan yang ingin merencanakan kehamilan pasti akan berkonsultasi pada dokter kandungan, bukan? Tak terkecuali bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. _Midorima's Hospital_. Rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh keluarga Midorima ini menjadi terkenal semenjak berhasil merekayasa kehamilan Tetsuya hingga proses persalinan. Tentunya bermacam-macam teknologi canggih turut ambil andil dalam keberhasilan program kehamilan ini. Tapi, tanyakan detailnya pada dokter Midorima nanti, karena genre cerita ini bukan _Sci Fi_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Binar mata heterokromatik itu tak beralih dari sosok dokter bertubuh tinggi yang duduk di depannya. Begitu pula dengan kacamata Midorima yang terfokus pada berlembar-lembar dokumen di atas mejanya.

Seijuurou menanti penjelasan Midorima dengan sabar. Sementara Tetsuya sibuk menimang-nimang Seiya yang masih tidur. Beruntung, anak itu masih belum membuka mata. Wajar saja, sebab Seijuurou memaksa untuk berkonsultasi saat pagi buta. Midorima yang malang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak meskipun ia memohon sedikit dispensasi karena baru bisa memejamkan mata sekitar pukul tiga dini hari. Seijuurou pun berbaik hati mengundur waktu konsultasi menjadi jam enam pagi.

Semua ini karena Akashi Seiya yang menolak keras diberi adik. Bukan kabar gembira bagi kita semua.

_Padahal dia yang butuh, tapi kenapa aku yang mesti repot?_—batin Midorima. Kesal. Kacamatanya sedikit diturunkan. Berharap Seijuurou punya sedikit rasa iba setelah melihat kantung matanya yang tebal.

Ah, tapi sebagai seorang yang sudah mengucap sumpah profesi, ia harus bersikap profesional.

Ekor bulu mata Midorima yang lentik melirik makhluk kecil dalam gendongan Tetsuya. Seiya belum mandi. Piyama merah marunnya hanya berbalut sweater burgundi. Wewangian yang tercium cuma bau bedak bayi.

_Sabar Shintarou, sabar_—batin Midorima lagi. Mengucap syukur atas segala nikmat yang telah diterimanya sampai detik ini. Jika bukan karena Akashi Seiya, si bayi termahal di dunia versi majalah _People_ dan _Forbes_, mungkin nama rumah sakit milik keluarganya takkan seharum ini.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, kau dan Kuro—ah, maksudku nyonya Akashi, telah dinyatakan sehat secara medis untuk menjalani program kehamilan."

Wajah Tetsuya merona seketika. "Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Midorima-kun?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti tak ada masalah bagi aku dan Tetsuya untuk berbulan madu saat ini juga, bukan?"

Midorima mengangguk. Terselip pula senyuman kecut. Ingin rasanya ia menguap dan melanjutkan tidurnya meski hanya satu jam saja.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau yang pilih tempat bulan madunya. Perancis? Inggris? Hawaii? Atau pulau Dewata?"

Midorima merutuk dalam hati keras-keras. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir Seijuurou dari ruang kerjanya sekarang juga. Ia tidak bangun sepagi ini demi mendengarkan obrolan tempat tujuan bulan madu dari pasangan yang masih dimabuk asmara hingga usia enam tahun pernikahan itu.

"Terserah Seijuurou-kun saja. Aku masih ingin memeluk Seiya-kun lebih lama lagi. Melihatnya tertidur seperti ini, mengingatkan aku saat ia masih bayi dulu..."

Menggeliat. Itu respon Seiya. Untunglah kedua matanya masih terpejam. Berbahaya jika ia bangun sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan pikirkan tempat tujuannya di mobil. Nah, Shintarou. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untukku." Seijuurou berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Maksudnya sih, berjabat tangan.

Midorima pun membalas jabatan tangan Seijuurou. "Sama-sama, Akashi. Semoga perjalanan bulan madu kalian lancar, _nodayo_." Midorima bersyukur dalam hati. Tamu menyebalkannya sudah akan beranjak pergi. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, tapi ia tak sanggup harus menyuguhi tamu dengan senyuman getir.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou. Doakan saja tahun depan Seiya punya adik."

"Iya tentu saja, _nanoda_—" Ucapan Midorima terputus. Ia baru sadar bahwa bumi memang berotasi. Ia baru sadar akan kenyataan bahwa dunia sedang terombang-ambing oleh perang dan wabah virus mematikan. Kata 'adik' baru bisa terserap dengan baik dalam memorinya setelah ia berjabat tangan dengan Seijuurou. Apakah sejak tadi fungsi sistem penghantaran impuls sarafnya tak berfungsi benar?

_Akashi kecil itu. Yang namanya Seiya. Mau punya adik. ADIK! Akashi kecil yang lain lagi._

Tuhan, Midorima memohon dengan setulus hati. Jangan biarkan kloning Akashi Seiya terlahir ke dunia ini karena kiamat sudah dekat.

_Tuhan..._

_Shintarou percaya..._

_Engkau pasti telah merencanakan yang terbaik untuk diriku..._

Sial, belakangan ini ia terlalu sering nonton sinetron yang direkomendasikan Takao.

.

.

.

"Nyenyak sekali ya tidurnya. Masih belum bangun juga..."

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul sambil memandang jalanan yang masih sepi di luar sana. Limousin yang mereka tumpangi tengah menuju Narita. Mobil berukuran panjang yang mewah itu hanya terisi empat orang; Seijuurou, Tetsuya, _driver_ dan Akashi Seiya.

Sementara Tetsuya yang duduk di sampingnya masih setia membelai Seiya yang terlelap. Mata biru langitnya menatap gemas kedua kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup itu. Sesekali jemarinya mengelus pipi mulus yang berisi itu.

"Tampaknya Seiya benar-benar bermimpi indah. Mungkin saja ia bermimpi bermain dengan adiknya." kelakar Seijuurou, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang lekat buah cintanya dengan Seijuurou itu. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, semuanya sempurna di mata Tetsuya. Tanpa terasa, malaikat kecilnya sudah menginjak lima tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong Seiya yang masih bayi.

Bagi orang tua, melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat dan selamat sudah tentu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri, yang tak terukur oleh apapun.

"Rasanya baru kemarin ia lahir..."

"Kau rindu menggendong bayi? Kau akan segera mendapatkannya, Tetsuya."

Jujur saja, Tetsuya sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Tangisan bayi, memandikan bayi, ataupun bangun di tengah malam demi meninabobokan bayinya yang menangis.

.

.

.

"_Namanya Akashi Seiya."_

"_Waaaah! Mirip Akashicchi ssu! Rambutnya merah!"_

"_Lucunyaaaa! Benar-benar mirip Akashi-kun!"_

"_Hoo, aku masih tak percaya Tetsu bisa punya anak dari Akashi...Demi apa..."_

"_Aka-chin. Itu pipi apa bakpau?"_

"_Itu bayi, Murasakibara. Bukan makanan, _nanodayo_."_

"_Araa~tapi pipinya bulat dan putih seperti bakpau."_

_Hari itu, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Tetsuya, Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia. Bayi yang ditunggu kelahirannya oleh Seijuurou dan Tetsuya setelah mengarungi setahun pernikahan akhirnya hadir. Sebagai anak pertama, bentukan fisik Seiya sesuai dengan ekspektasi Seijuurou. Meski lahir dengan berat badan nyaris BBLR (Berat Badan Lahir Rendah) tapi secara keseluruhan, Akashi Seiya dinyatakan sehat._

"_Shintarou, terima kasih banyak telah membantu kami dari awal sampai ia lahir."_

"_Sama-sama, _nanodayo_. Didiklah anakmu dengan baik dan benar."_

"_Tentu saja. Akan kujadikan anak ini pewarisku kelak. Dia absolut dan tak seorangpun boleh menentangnya."_

_Midorima salah bicara rupanya._

"_Semuanya...Terima kasih sudah mau datang..."_

"_Tetsu-kun! Jangan bangun dulu. Lebih baik banyak-banyak istirahat..."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja kok Momoi-san. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."_

_Sebagai seorang wanita, tentu saja Momoi juga ingin segera menimang buah hati._

"_Kurokocchi, boleh aku menggendong Seiyacchi?"_

"_Tidak. Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya, Ryouta."_

"_Akashicchi pelit ssu! Aku juga ingin merasakan menjadi ayah yang menggendong anaknya!"_

_Tetsuya tersenyum, meski kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah. "Kise-kun tentu saja boleh menggendong Seiya-kun..."_

"_Dai-chan! Tidak mau mencoba menggendong Seiya-chan?"_

"_Aku...tidak berani menggendong makhluk kecil itu."_

"_Kalau Mine-chin tidak mau, biar aku saja~"_

"_Sebaiknya jangan _nanodayo_. Salah-salah bisa dimakan."_

_Ah, suasana yang hangat menyertai kelahiran Akashi Seiya ke dunia._

_._

.

.

"_Oaaaaaa...!"_

_Suara tangisan Seiya membuatnya langsung terbangun sekalipun Tetsuya baru bisa tidur dua jam yang lalu. Bayi Seiya memang sengaja ditidurkan di atas ranjang mereka yang luas, tepatnya di tengah-tengah mereka. Seijuurou yang tidur di sisi lain tempat tidur pun tak pelak langsung ikut terbangun karenanya. _

_Wajah kusut dan kantung mata yang tebal menghiasi wajah Seijuurou. Senada dengan Tetsuya yang mati-matian menahan kantuk._

"_Menangis lagi...? Ia baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu..."_

_Tetsuya pun meminumkan Seiya susu yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Tak lupa sambil menggendong dan menenangkan buah hatinya itu._

"_Inilah seninya jadi orang tua, Seijuurou-kun. Bangun di tengah malam dan mengurusi anak."_

"_Kenapa ia selalu bangun setiap saat?"_

"_Jangan mengeluh, Seijuurou-kun. Kau kan ayahnya anak ini."_

_Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya mengantuk. Kantung matanya lebih tebal dibandingkan dirinya. Surai birunya terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya yang semula pucat jadi bertambah pucat. Intinya, keadaan Tetsuya sangat kacau. Jauh dari penampilan terbaik Tetsuya ketika mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya._

_Tapi, entah mengapa, Tetsuya yang seperti itu, yang merawat Seiya tanpa mengenal lelah, justru terlihat paling cantik di mata Seijuurou._

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Aku rindu memandikan bayi lagi."

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuurou-kun. Kau nyaris menjatuhkan Seiya-kun ke dalam bak mandinya."

"Aku sudah lebih terampil sekarang."

"Tapi tidak untuk mengganti popok."

"Oh, ayolah Tetsuya. Bukannya mengganti popok itu urusan istri?"

"Lalu apa fungsi seorang suami?"

"Mencari nafkah."

"Kau hanya tak mau mengganti popoknya yang kena _pup_ , 'kan?"

"Te—tsu—ya..."

"Hnggg..."

Suara geliatan. Dan perdebatan manis itu harus berhenti. Kedua kelopak mata mungilnya terbuka lebar. Menampilkan bola mata merah yang mendesah malas.

"_Ohayou_, Seiya-kun..."

"Ngg? _Okaa-san_? Kenapa _okaa-san_ datang ke kamarku? Ada gempa ya? Kasurku bergerak-gerak."

"Bukan sayang. Kita sedang ada di dalam mobil."

"M—mobil?" Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh, mata _crimson_nya menengok sekitar. Benar saja. Dia ada di dalam mobil. Dalam pangkuan Tetsuya. Masih memakai piyama. Bertelanjang kaki pula, padahal setidaknya Tetsuya bisa membawakannya sandal singa kesayangannya. Bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou yang menatapnya gemas.

"Hai, jagoan. Akhirnya bangun juga."

"_Otou-san_? Kenapa ada di sini juga?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak jalan-jalan bertiga?"

Walau niatnya sih, bulan madu.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Request masih diterima! Silakan sampaikan request kalian! ^^

YUNA


	12. Chapter 12

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning (1)! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated M/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

_Atas berbagai macam pertimbangan, mulai chapter ini, __**Infinite! AkaKuro**__ naik rating menjadi rated M_

_featuring Disneyland_

_**Warning (2)!**__ Adegan R18 yang implisit. Please read at your own risk._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Honey Moon part-2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Biasanya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan dan tak mudah menyerah pada perasaan, apalagi pada logika yang tak berdasar.<p>

Tapi, khusus kali ini, Akashi Seijuurou memilih untuk mendahulukan kata hati dan bersikap manusiawi. Bersyukurlah Seijuurou masih memiliki hati nurani.

"_Okaa-san_, aku ingin ke _Disneyland_!"

Khas anak-anak. Walaupun Akashi Seiya sering berlagak lebih tua dibandingkan usianya, tapi toh kodratnya tetap anak berusia lima tahun. Seiya masih senang dimanja, senang bermain, dan senang dininabobokan—oleh Tetsuya tentunya.

_Mickey Mouse_, _Goofy_, ataupun _Donald_ bebek masih sering menjadi tontonannya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Oleh karena itu, ketika Seijuurou menawarinya liburan, tanpa ragu ia akan memilih _Disneyland_ sebagai tempat destinasi.

"_Disneyland_ Hong Kong ya, _otou-san_."

Perlu diketahui, taman bermain anak-anak sejagat itu tidak hanya ada di Tokyo. Dan sama sekali bukan perkara besar bagi Seijuurou untuk terbang ke Hong Kong. Membeli pesawat NASA pun ia mampu, apalagi hanya sekedar melancong ke Hong Kong.

Bukan, bukan Hong Kong yang jadi masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kita pergi ke _Disneyland_, Seijuurou-kun?"

_Tetsuya, aku sudah bilang padamu. Bukan _Disneyland_ yang jadi masalah, sayang. _

Tidak, Seijuurou. Kau tak mengatakan apapun. Kau hanya memendamnya sendirian.

"Aku ingin bersalaman dengan _Mickey Mouse_, _okaa-san_!"

_Bahkan jika aku harus berdansa dengan _Minnie Mouse_ pun aku tak keberatan. Hah? Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan?_

"Tentu saja, Seiya-kun. Tapi, sabar sedikit ya sayang. Kita baru bisa sampai Hong Kong nanti malam."

"Un!" Seiya hanya menjawab dengan geliatan manja dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Bocah manis itu mengeratkan mantel untuk menutupi piyama merah marunnya. Siapa sangka akan ada penumpang yang belum mandi dalam ruang tunggu yang luas itu. Takkan ketahuan, sebab Seiya menggunakan wewangian andalan—bedak bayi. Cuci muka, gosok gigi, pipis, dan bedak bayi cukup untuk memberi kesan segar sehabis mandi.

Barangkali jika ada bau yang tercium, itu adalah bau bedak bayi yang tumpah.

Benar, di sanalah mereka berada sekarang. _Executive Lounge_ dalam ruang tunggu bandara Narita. Jangan harap Seijuurou mau berbaur menunggu keberangkatan dengan penumpang biasa, apalagi menunggu selama berjam-jam demi penerbangan yang tak jelas rimbanya.

Sekalipun Seijuurou sanggup membeli pesawat NASA, tentu saja ia tak sanggup—atau tidak boleh—mengendalikan jadwal terbang pesawat yang lalu lalang di Narita. Ayolah, Narita itu milik pemerintah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pesawat pribadi? Sayang sekali, tidak ada lahan yang menganggur di sana.

Seijuurou baru menawarkan liburan saat pagi buta. Sehingga wajar saja jika mereka tidak bisa terbang saat itu juga. Terlalu mendadak dan tak terencana. _Bukan tipikal Akashi Seijuurou sekali_.

Yah wajar saja, sebab mengajak Seiya ikut dalam acara liburan mereka sama sekali tak tertulis dalam rencana awal.

Oh, sepertinya ada yang harus diralat. Bukan liburan, melainkan bulan madu.

Orang bodoh mana yang akan mengajak anak untuk ikut dalam acara bulan madu mereka? Orang bodoh mana selain Seijuu—_oh, kalian berani mengataiku bodoh?_

Lupakan Hong Kong, lupakan _Disneyland_.

_Disneyland_ tidak akan mengambil jatah seminggu dari jatah libur yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk melesat ke belahan bumi barat dan bercinta dengan latar pemandangan yang romantis jika Seijuurou mau. Hanya saja—

—entah kenapa Seijuurou merasakan firasat buruk.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Seijuurou hampir tersedak minuman hangat yang disesapnya ketika suara lembut Tetsuya menyapanya. Sudah berapa lama Seijuurou tenggelam dalam lamunan dan rutukannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sekelilingnya?

"Tetsuya..."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kita pergi ke _Disneyland_ dulu?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan Seijuurou baru sadar jika ia tidak merespon pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya."

Semoga kali ini senyuman Seijuurou tidak tampak palsu.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh ketika mereka tiba di Hong Kong.

Belajar dari pengalaman hari ini, Seijuurou bertekad untuk memasukkan pembelian helikopter dalam daftar anggaran barang yang harus dibeli. Pemuda itu nyaris meradang ketika mendengar kabar penundaan keberangkatan. Untung saja ada Tetsuya yang menenangkannya. Sungguh, bagi Seijuurou sendiri, kejadian ini bukan langkah awal yang bagus untuk acara bulan madunya.

_Driver_ yang dipesan Seijuurou pun menjemput mereka. Beruntung Akashi _Corp_ tersebar di segala penjuru dunia, sehingga Seijuurou tidak perlu pusing memikirkan masalah transportasi. Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan yang belakangan diketahui berkewarganegaraan Korea itu ternyata diperintahkan Seijuurou untuk menunggu mereka di bandara sejak sore. Mengetahui hal itu, Tetsuya ganti meradang. Dan kali ini Seijuurou tidak bisa meluluhkannya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Seijuurou-kun! Di mana rasa kasihanmu?"

Seijuurou bahkan tak sempat mengasihani diri sendiri. Hanya pasrah menjadi sasaran kemarahan Tetsuya.

Seiya sudah tidur pulas. Kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh.

Sementara _driver_ bermarga Kim itu memilih fokus ke jalanan. Berusaha menutup telinga dari suara pertengkaran yang bersumber di bagian tengah _limousine_. Disuruh menunggu bukan hal baru baginya. Pria lajang itu malah sudah sembilan tahun menunggu kekasihnya yang telah resmi menjadi istri lelaki lain. Menunggu masa jandanya, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Pulau Lantau, lokasi dibangunnya Hong Kong _Disneyland_. Taman hiburan ini dibangun oleh _Walt Disney Company_ bersama dengan pemerintah Hong Kong di tanah sebelah Teluk Penny, pulau Lantau. Mulai dibuka untuk umum sejak 12 September 2005. Berbagai macam atraksi dan wahana khas _Disney_ disajikan di sini.

Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan mencicipi fasilitas taman bermain itu malam ini juga.

Oke, Seijuurou telah mengorbankan sehari dari jatah libur seminggunya. Masih ada enam hari tersisa untuk menyesapi indahnya bulan madu. Atau lima hari setelah dikurangi jatah bermain di _Disneyland_. Seijuurou sengaja mengalokasikan satu hari karena ia sadar Seiya takkan sudi dijatah setengah hari.

Lupakan besok. Pikirkan malam ini. Mereka harus mencari hotel untuk menginap.

Hong Kong _Disneyland resort hotel_ menjadi pilihan. Seijuurou sengaja mencari hotel yang dekat dengan taman hiburan itu. Tentu saja atas desakan Tetsuya juga. Tetsuya tidak mau orang lain yang tidak berdosa ikut menderita dalam rangkaian acara bulan madu mereka.

Hotel dengan gaya Victorian itu hanya berjarak 700 meter dari Hong Kong _Disneyland_. Sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan kendaraan untuk mencapai taman bermain itu. Jika Seijuurou jengah dan ingin bermain golf, ada _Discovery Bay Golf Course_ yang tak sampai 3 mil dari sana. Bagaimana dengan biaya per malamnya? Ah, jika berurusan dengan Seijuurou, itu adalah pertanyaan retoris.

Mungkin dibandingkan berdansa dengan _Minnie Mouse_, Seijuurou lebih cocok bertemu dengan paman Gober.

Tapi, masalah berawal dari sini.

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Kita tidak akan memesan dua kamar. Kita tetap akan memesan satu kamar. Kau gila! Kenapa Seiya-kun harus tidur sendirian?"

_Tetsuya, apa kau lupa dalam rangka apa kita pergi sampai sejauh ini?_

"Seiya-kun masih lima tahun! Kau tega, Seijuurou-kun!"

_Justru kau yang tega padaku, Tetsuya! Argh!_

Tidak ada sahutan protes. Si kecil sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya tanpa menyadari dirinya menjadi bahan perdebatan.

Sementara wanita berwajah oriental yang bertindak sebagai resepsionis hanya bisa terpana menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang tua muda di hadapannya. Di satu sisi, ia berpikir bahwa si ayah cukup tega, tapi di sisi lain ia terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan Tetsuya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa anggota keluarga kecil itu semuanya laki-laki. Tetsuya juga lelaki.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi kami juga menawarkan dua _bed_ dalam satu kamar. Jadi, putera anda tidak perlu pisah kamar."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami minta yang satu ranjang saja. Itu cukup untuk kami bertiga."

_Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!_

Tersulut emosi, Tetsuya pun tidak melancarkan protes saat dipanggil 'nyonya'.

Pasrah, Seijuurou hanya bisa menendang udara kosong. Dalam hati, Seijuurou menyesali keputusannya mengajak Seiya. Bertiga dalam satu ranjang, jelas saja malam ini mereka akan gagal bergelut di ranjang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau seterusnya juga begini? Bagaimana caranya memisahkan Seiya sebentar saja dari mereka berdua? Bagaimana caranya supaya mereka bisa bercinta tanpa ketahuan? Bagaimana jika Seiya ingin memisahkan mereka berdua—

—Seijuurou bisa gila karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Seharusnya ia mengajak Seishirou ikut serta. Meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk berperan sebagai _babysitter_. Bodohnya, ia malah meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di mansion mewahnya.

Sementara ratusan kilometer dari sana, Seishirou tengah memandangi layar ponselnya dengan senyum sumringah. Foto Seiya yang sedang cekikikan sebelum pesawat lepas landas diunggah Tetsuya ke akun _instagram_nya sore tadi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang cucuku. Jangan lupa belikan _jii-sama_ oleh-oleh ya..."

.

.

.

Tidak tertarik untuk tidur, Seijuurou memilih menyendiri di sofa. Mengintip dari balik ekor matanya, bisa ia saksikan Tetsuya sedang tidur memeluk Seiya. Nyaman dan damai. Mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan.

Seijuurou juga lelah. Lelah fisik dan terutama batin. Jika acara bulan madu kali ini sia-sia, kapan mereka bisa melakukannya lagi? Menunggu Seiya dewasa baru membuat adik? Tidak mungkin. Seiya beranjak dewasa otomatis Seijuurou akan bertambah tua. Persentase untuk memiliki anak lagi jelas akan semakin menurun seiring bertambahnya usia.

Sial, bahkan pelukan Seiya pada Tetsuya pun erat sekali.

Hari pertama gagal. Masih ada enam hari lagi. Tapi, jika melihat pengalaman hari ini, persentase kegagalan di hari berikutnya meningkat seratus persen. Artinya, acara bulan madu yang sudah direncanakannya terancam gagal total.

Seijuurou mengerang dalam diam. Frustrasi. Bahkan pemandangan malam kota Hong Kong dari ketinggian sebelas lantai pun tak sanggup menghiburnya. Oh, apakah Tuhan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bisa punya anak lagi? Tapi, Seijuurou mau dua. Tidak cukup satu—

—satu pelukan hangat pun melingkari leher jenjangnya dari belakang.

Seijuurou terkesiap. Tapi, ia tak sempat menoleh karena sebuah beban yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi bahu kirinya. Surai biru yang jatuh di bahu ikut menggelitik kulit lehernya. Aroma khas yang menjadi favoritnya langsung tercium. Tetsuya memeluknya...

"Tetsuya..."

"Seijuurou-kun... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya emosi. Aku tahu, kau sangat menginginkan kita berbulan madu tanpa gangguan..."

_Aku senang kau mengetahuinya, Tetsuya..._

"Tapi, kita juga tak bisa mengabaikan Seiya-kun begitu saja. Makanya... Jika... _Tidak malam ini_, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

_Tidak sekarang? Lantas kapan? Bagaimana kalau besok begini lagi?_

"Tetsuya, bisa kau kemari? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas kalau kau ada di belakangku."

Kamar besar itu memang dalam keadaan remang. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala menemani tidur Seiya.

Tetsuya pun menyanggupi permintaan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu segera beringsut ke sisi Seijuurou tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Tidak sedikitpun—

_SRET!_

"Akh!"

—sampai Seijuurou menarik tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sekarang posisi berbalik. Tetsuya terbaring telentang di atas sofa, sementara Seijuurou mengunci pergerakannya dari atas.

"...Kau curang, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tidak, kau yang curang, Tetsuya. Kau selalu menjadikan Seiya sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri..."

"Aku tidak melarikan diri! Mana mungkin kita mempertontonkan hal yang tak pantas di depan anak-anak!"

"Itulah alasanku meminta dua kamar tadi—"

"—Dan membiarkan Seiya-kun tidur sendirian? Ayolah, Seijuurou-kun. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap selayaknya ayah yang baik untuk Seiya-kun?"

"Aku ingin menambah jumlah anakku. Apa kau pikir aku bukan ayah yang baik?"

"Tidak, kau hanya me—akh!"

Ucapan Tetsuya diputus oleh satu ciuman di leher. Seijuurou menciumnya. Sedikit menggigit dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan bekas yang jelas kentara keesokan harinya.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Tetsuya?"

"...Mesum. Hentikan sekarang, Seiya-kun bisa bangun."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti, Tetsuya. Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini..."

"Seijuurou-kun, hentikan sekarang juga. Aku bilang, tidak malam ini."

"Apa besok juga ada kesempatan? Kenapa tidak kita coba saja malam ini, Tetsuya?"

"Seiya-kun bisa melihat kita..."

"Sayang, kita ada di sofa yang menghadap jendela."

"Seiya-kun bisa bangun..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan mengeluarkan suara."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Sssh...Aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Sekarang."

Tetsuya dibuat tidak berkutik. Seijuurou benar-benar telah memenjarakannya.

.

.

.

Air seni yang menumpuk di kandung kemih menimbulkan rangsangan yang membuatnya bangun. Seiya menggeliat. Mimpi indahnya bermain petak umpet dengan _Mickey Mouse_ harus berakhir sampai di sini. Masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Seiya perlahan bangkit dari ranjang. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati kehampaan di sisi kirinya. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin, ia tidur dengan memeluk erat _okaa-san_nya.

"_Okaa-san_... di mana?"

Bocah itu mulai menuruni ranjang dan berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menguap lebar. Ia butuh _okaa-san_nya sekarang. Ini tempat asing baginya. Ia tak tahu di mana kamar mandinya. Sementara _urine_ yang menumpuk meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Seiya _kebelet pipis_.

"_Okaa-san_?"

Suasana begitu remang. Hanya ada satu lampu kamar tidur yang menyala. Tidak ada suara televisi. Kalaupun ada suara, itu hanya pendingin ruangan dan—

—"S-Sei... khh."

Suara apa itu? Erangan tertahan karena konstipasi?

Jangan terkejut. Begitulah cara pikir otak anak berusia lima tahun.

Seiya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kedua kelopak matanya setengah terpejam. Berusaha menebak makna suara-suara ambigu yang mulai berdatangan. Terkadang suara erangan, kadang desahan. Beserta suara kasak-kusuk yang tak jelas asalnya.

"Akh... Sei—kun..."

Apa? Apa namanya dipanggil?

"_Okaa-san_...?"

"Cantik..."

Hah? Siapa yang cantik? Dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Seharusnya dia dibilang tampan.

"A-ahh..."

"Tetsuya, aku _masuk_, ya."

Tidak salah lagi. Ada _okaa-san_nya di sana. Tapi, dari mana asal suara tak jelas itu? Siapa yang mengerang karena konstipasi? Kenapa suaranya malah berasal dari sofa dan bukan kamar mandi? Siapa yang ada di luar dan mau masuk? Suaranya malah berasal dari dalam kamar, kok.

"S-Seijuurou...kun..."

"Bersiaplah, Tetsuya. Aku akan..."

"_Okaa-san_?"

Aktifitas di sofa itu mendadak terhenti. Manik heterokrom yang menyala di kegelapan itu tampak melebar, mengamati sosok yang menyembul dari balik punggung sofa. Tetsuya tidak kalah terperanjat, dan ikut menatap sosok polos yang sedang menguap sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"_Okaa-san_? _Otou-san_? Sedang apa? Kenapa malah bergulingan di sofa?"

Seiya ada di sana. Menguap. Berjalan sempoyongan karena ngantuk dengan sandal bertelinga kelinci.

"S-Seiya-kun?"

Seiya menangkap basah mereka. Padahal Seijuurou belum apa-apa. Padahal sebentar lagi saat-saat yang penting—dan menyenangkan.

"Seiya? Kau..."

Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya tidak mampu berkomentar, selain menutupi bagian tubuh yang pribadi. Beruntung lampu tidur hanya menyala remang, dan keduanya tidak sepenuhnya telanjang bulat.

"Aku mau pipis. _Okaa-san_ tolong temani aku. Tapi, _okaa-san_ pakai bajunya dulu. Nanti kedinginan, hoahm~"

Malam pertama acara bulan madu yang kesekian kali...

Gagal total.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Request masih diterima! Silakan sampaikan request kalian! ^^

YUNA


	13. Chapter 13

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning (1)! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated M/ Multi chapters with drabble(s) format**

_featuring Disneyland_

_Beberapa kosakata tak baku_

_**Warning (2)!**__ Adegan R18 yang implisit. Please read at your own risk._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Honey Moon part-3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>BYUUUR!<em>

Suara siraman terdengar membahana di tengah malam. Bunyinya berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Tepatnya dari mesin penyiram air kloset.

Seiya kecil kini lega. Produk sisa pembuangan dalam tubuhnya berhasil dieksekusi keluar. Tetsuya yang menyiram kloset, sementara si kecil menaikkan kembali celana piyamanya. Tak lupa pula memakai sandal bertelinga kelincinya sambil mengucek kedua mata dan sesekali menguap lebar.

Seiya masih ngantuk. Ngantuk sekali, gara-gara kelelahan. Kalau bukan karena alasan letih dan tempat asing, ia takkan mau merepotkan _okaa-san_nya. Malu _dong_, sudah lima tahun harus bisa pipis sendiri. Tapi, khusus malam ini, Seiya menyerah pada keadaan dan membuat perkecualian. Ini lebih baik, daripada harus mengotori ranjang hotel. Bagi Seiya yang sudah menanggalkan popoknya di usia setahun, pengalaman ngompol terakhirnya mungkin sudah nyaris terlupa dari ingatan.

"Nah, Seiya-kun sekarang tidur lagi ya? Masih ngantuk 'kan?"

Kepala kecil itu mengangguk lemah. Setelah ini, ia akan kembali ke pelukan ranjang hotel yang empuk dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang bersambung ke sesi dua. Dengan ditemani Tetsuya, tentu saja—

Kening mungil itu hampir terantuk kenop pintu kamar mandi kalau saja Tetsuya tidak menahannya.

"Kasihan, Seiya-kun ngantuk sekali ya? _Okaa-san_ gendong saja ya?"

Mana ada anak kecil yang menolak jika mendapat tawaran semacam ini? Dengan senang hati, anak itu bergelayut manja dan menyambut uluran tangan Tetsuya. Seiya langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher _okaa-san_nya. Menyesap sisa-sisa aroma parfum _vanilla_ yang mampu membuatnya terbuai mimpi. Ah, barangkali ia akan terlelap dalam pelukan sebelum sempat mencapai ranjang, kalau saja—

"_Okaa-san_..."

"Hmm?"

"Hotel ini besar tapi sepertinya banyak nyamuk, ya?"

Tetsuya membuka pintu. "Kenapa Seiya-kun pikir begitu, hmm?"

"Habis leher _okaa-san_ _bentol-bentol_ begini. Nyamuknya pasti nakal sekali."

Tetsuya terkesiap ketika tangan mungil itu mencoba mengusap-usap lehernya. Mengernyit keheranan, sebelah tangan Tetsuya sendiri ikut terulur meraba bagian yang diusap Seiya, sementara tangan yang lain menahan bokong mungil itu untuk tetap berada dalam dekapan. Disebut bekas gigitan nyamuk pun, sebenarnya terasa janggal. Tetsuya tidak merasa lehernya gatal, apalagi tidak ada tanda-tanda pembengkakan atau yang dalam istilah awam dikatakan Seiya sebagai _bentol_.

Beberapa saat sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Tetsuya mengintip pantulan dirinya melalui cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Lehernya penuh dengan bekas kemerahan di berbagai macam titik. Kerah baju sekalipun akan cukup sulit menyembunyikannya. Oh akhirnya, Tetsuya paham. Misteri ini terpecahkan.

_Dasar Seijuurou-kun_—

"Kau benar sayang." Tetsuya menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. "_Nyamuk_nya memang nakal sekali."

Seiya pun meminta Tetsuya untuk mengolesi tangan dan kakinya dengan _repellent_.

.

.

.

Mungkin pepatah bahwa anak adalah malaikat itu memang benar adanya. Usai mengolesi tangan dan kaki Seiya dengan _repellent_, Tetsuya memandangi wajah tidur itu lekat-lekat. Begitu tenang dan damai. Sesekali, Seiya akan tersenyum sendiri di kala tidur. Sesuatu yang Tetsuya simpulkan sebagai mimpi indah.

Ide Seijuurou untuk meminta kamar hotel yang terpisah dengan Seiya memang konyol. Mendadak urat kekesalan Tetsuya kembali muncul jika mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya tega membiarkan anak semanis itu tidur sendirian di tempat asing? Tetsuya tidak terima acara bulan madu dijadikan alasan. Seijuurou harus diberi pelajaran.

Ide konyol lainnya tak kalah buruk. Nyaris saja mereka mempertontonkan hal-hal yang tak pantas di hadapan Seiya. Nyaris saja pikiran yang polos itu teracuni oleh kelalaian mereka. Tetsuya juga tak bisa menyalahkan Seijuurou sepenuhnya. Ia sendiri juga tak bisa membela diri. _Ignite pass_nya sama sekali tak berdaya di hadapan pemuda yang sudah enam tahun terakhir ini menjadi suaminya. Mungkin kelak Tetsuya perlu belajar _aikido_.

Memikirkan Seijuurou, sebagian hati Tetsuya masih takluk akan perasaan cinta. Setelah gagal memadu kasih di atas sofa, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang?

Dalam penerangan yang minim itu, Tetsuya mencoba mengintip sofa yang menghadap jendela—tempat terakhirnya berduaan dengan Seijuurou sebelum Seiya menginterupsi mereka—untuk memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja, tapi...

Nihil. Seijuurou tak ada di sana.

Tetsuya mulai khawatir. Pemuda itu bangkit secara perlahan dari ranjang supaya tidak membangunkan malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tidur. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah sofa. Dan sekali lagi, Tetsuya harus menelan kekecewaan karena telah memastikan ketiadaan Seijuurou di sana.

Manik biru langitnya segera menyapu sekitar. Mencari keberadaan Seijuurou ke setiap sudut kamar. Tapi, percuma saja. Eksistensi Seijuurou seolah telah lenyap dari dalam kamar itu.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Mencoba mencari ke kamar mandi, jelas saja Seijuurou tak ada di sana. Jangan lupa bahwa Tetsuya baru saja menemani Seiya buang air kecil di toilet. Selain kamar mandi, tidak ada ruangan lain lagi dalam kamar itu yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Kekesalan tergantikan dengan perasaan cemas. Perasaan bersalah pun turut berkecamuk di dalamnya. Kemana Seijuurou pergi tengah malam begini?

Tak kehilangan akal, Tetsuya mencoba meraih ponsel. Menekan nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala dalam keadaan remang. Berharap bisa mendengar suara Seijuurou saat itu juga. Tapi, suara _ringtone_ yang khas dari arah meja televisi langsung mematahkan harapan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya.

Kekhawatiran Tetsuya semakin memuncak. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk langsung menyerang bertubi-tubi, seperti; apakah Seijuurou-kun benar-benar marah? Sampai yang lebih parah; Apakah dia _bermain_ di luar sana demi menuntaskan hasrat yang sempat tertunda?

Cukup. Pikiran yang terakhir nyaris membuat Tetsuya gila.

Kini ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; menemani malaikat kecilnya tidur, atau pergi keluar untuk menemukan kembali belahan jiwanya.

"Nyam...nyam..._okaa-san_..."

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin meninggalkan puteranya yang masih suka mengigau di tengah malam?

Semakin lama Tetsuya diam, semakin ganas pula imajinasi fiktif yang memenuhi kepalanya. Mau tak mau, Tetsuya harus berasumsi buruk dibuatnya. Mungkin saja janji sehidup semati yang diucapkan Seijuurou jujur adanya. Tapi, ketika satu pasangan tak terpuaskan oleh yang lain, bisa saja ia berbuat sesuatu di luar nalar.

Sungguh, demi apapun, Tetsuya tidak rela Seijuurou berpindah hati. Tak rela!

Tapi, ketika suatu pasangan dikaruniai buah hati, prioritas mereka berubah. Diri mereka bukan lagi yang utama.

Masalahnya, Tetsuya terlanjur dikuasai pikiran buruk...

"Aku sayang _okaa-san_... dan _otou-san_..."

Lenyap. Semua pikiran buruk yang sempat menghantuinya pun lenyap seketika begitu mendengar curahan hati penuh kasih itu walaupun hanya berupa igauan. Terharu, Tetsuya membelai surai kemerahan yang menurun dari suaminya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau impikan sayang? _Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ yang menemanimu bermain di _Disneyland_?"

Seakan bisa mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya, kepala kecil itu mengangguk. Walaupun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau... melihat kalian marah-marahan..."

Tetsuya terkesiap. Sungguh ajaib. Sepertinya perasaan Tetsuya—sebagai orang yang melahirkan Seiya ke dunia—seolah terhubung dengan Seiya. Menahan haru yang mulai menyesakkan dada, Tetsuya kembali meneruskan percakapan ajaib ini.

"Seiya-kun... Bagaimana kalau _otou-san_ benar-benar marah pada _okaa-san_?"

Kerutan kecil sempat melintas di atas kening mungil itu, sebelum akhirnya hilang dan tergantikan senyuman. Jangan lupa, Seiya masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Biarpun..._otou-san_ menyebalkan... Tapi, _okaa-san_ harus... minta maaf."

"Seiya-kun, tapi bagaimana kalau _okaa-san_ harus meninggalkan Seiya-kun demi mengejar _otou-san_?"

Seiya tersenyum lagi. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Tetsuya lihat saat anak kesayangannya itu terlelap.

"Tidak apa...Tapi, jangan...lama-lama ya, _okaa-san_."

Akashi Seiya memang malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan ke bumi dan menjelma dalam balutan anak berusia lima tahun. Tersenyum menahan haru, seraya meneteskan air mata, Tetsuya mencium kening anak kesayangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar. Di antara sekian banyak pasangan yang menanti buah hati, Tetsuya sangat bersyukur, dipilih sebagai orang tua dari Akashi Seiya.

.

.

.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Tetsuya mengunci pintu kamar. Bisa dipastikan Seiya yang kelelahan takkan bangun sampai hari beranjak siang, sehingga anak itu takkan mungkin rewel hanya karena terkunci di dalam. Lagipula, Tetsuya takkan membiarkan seseorang menculik buah hati satu-satunya itu hanya karena ia lalai tak mengunci pintu.

Mengenakan _sweater_ untuk menghalau udara malam yang dingin, Tetsuya sadar bahwa ia tak punya tujuan sama sekali. Kemana ia harus mencari Seijuurou? Apakah ia ada dalam salah satu bagian dalam hotel yang luas ini, atau malah antah berantah di luar hotel?

Bagaimana ia harus mencari Seijuurou?

"Ah, menyebalkan!"

Lamunan Tetsuya buyar akibat suara keluhan seseorang. Tetsuya menengok ke arah sumber suara. Pasangan yang tampaknya suami istri sesama penghuni hotel sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berendam di kolam air hangat itu sayang, tapi bagaimana mungkin penjaganya menolak kita hanya karena kolam itu disewa seseorang? Seharusnya itu kolam renang untuk umum. Kalau saja aku tahu siapa yang memesan, akan kuhajar wajahnya karena membuat acara bulan madu kita berantakan!" keluh si pemuda yang mulai menyalakan rokok di sela bibirnya.

"Sudah kukatakan sayang, aku tak mau berendam malam-malam begini. Kenapa kita tidak menonton video saja dan minum bir di kamar?"

Kolam renang. Disewa. Seseorang. Naluri Tetsuya mulai bergejolak. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan tindakan egois itu. Tak ada yang lain.

"Maaf, permisi!" Tetsuya menahan langkah pemuda yang mulai merokok itu. Si pemuda dan wanita dengan rambut bergelombang di sebelahnya jadi terkejut lantaran tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya sebelumnya.

"Kolam renang air hangat itu... ada di mana?"

.

.

.

Perpaduan antara air hangat dengan suhu udara yang dingin begitu kontradiksi, namun memberikan pijatan tersendiri di permukaan kakinya yang terasa kaku. Duduk di pinggir kolam renang dengan baju mandi, Seijuurou mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Mengamati bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di atas cermin air. Bayangan dirinya yang menyedihkan...

Di sanalah Seijuurou berada. Dalam salah satu fasilitas terbaik yang dimiliki hotel itu. Kolam renang _indoor_ dengan air yang bisa diatur suhunya. Pemandangan langit malam berbintang tampak jelas dalam langit-langit berlapis kaca. Sehingga sekalipun berada di dalam ruangan, kau akan tetap merasa di luar ruangan. Dan sekarang, fasilitas unggulan itu berada dalam kendalinya. Tidak sulit bagi Seijuurou untuk memberi iming-iming tip bernilai tinggi pada salah satu penjaga. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi si penjaga untuk mengiyakan permintaan egois Seijuurou setelah pemuda itu menyerahkan cek tunai dengan rentetan angka nol di belakangnya.

Seijuurou lelah. Ia ingin sendirian untuk melepas penat. Juga melenyapkan kekecewaan yang sempat bercokol di hatinya.

Ia tahu ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi, ia tidak hanya ayah. Ia juga suami. Seorang laki-laki yang martabatnya punya nafsu lebih besar dibanding akal. Sekalipun ia selalu berpikir kritis kala dirundung masalah.

Hanya saja, jika menyangkut Tetsuya, ia tak bisa menjadi dirinya yang selalu berpikir kritis. Cinta itu buta. Dan cinta itu nyata. Seijuurou tak menyesal jatuh cinta. Tapi saat dikecewakan ternyata sakitnya bukan main.

Apa ia salah jika ia masih mendahulukan cinta erotis dalam usia enam tahun pernikahan mereka? Apa ia salah jika ia masih ingin menambah momongan? Apa ia salah jika ia ingin waktu berkualitas khusus untuk berdua? Apa ia salah jika ia belum ingin memadamkan api cinta di antara mereka? Tapi, Tetsuya mematahkan semuanya. Hanya karena mereka sudah memiliki buah hati. Seiya selalu saja dijadikan alasan.

Pantulan dirinya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, Seijuurou mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengecewakanku? Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Kedua kakinya bergerak, menciptakan gelombang yang merusak bayangan dirinya di atas cermin air.

"Apakah salah jika aku hanya ingin punya waktu untuk berdua saja?"

Pelukan hangat yang melingkari dadanya dari belakang adalah jawaban.

Seijuurou terkejut. Dan semakin terkejut saat melihat bayangan Tetsuya terpantul di air. Memastikan bahwa itu bukan ilusi sesaat, Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Gerakan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba membuat kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Nyata. Tetsuya nyata. Tetsuya memang ada di sana. Bahkan deru nafas Tetsuya terasa menerpa wajah Seijuurou.

Hangat.

"Tetsuya..."

"Seijuurou-kun..." Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu—"

Telunjuk Tetsuya berhenti di depan bibir Seijuurou. Memutus semua kata yang akan terucap.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, di mana letak sebagian jiwaku berada..."

Sepasang mata heterokrom itu terlihat terkejut, meski kemudian ada binar yang mulai menyala. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, Seijuurou menyingkirkan jari Tetsuya dari bibirnya, dan mengecup punggung tangannya perlahan.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

"Aku minta maaf."

Seijuurou harus dibuat terkejut lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, jika aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Sebagai belahan jiwamu, seharusnya aku yang paling memahami dirimu. Tapi, aku gagal. Aku bahkan sempat membuatmu marah. Kau pergi begitu saja. Aku...aku benar-benar panik tadi. Sampai-sampai aku berpikiran buruk. Aku tak mau kau selingkuh. Aku ingin aku yang tetap jadi pelabuhan hatimu, selamanya..." bulir air bening terlihat mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata, siap menetes sewaktu-waktu.

Mau tak mau, Seijuurou harus tersentuh akan permintaan maaf Tetsuya. Walaupun ia merasa kecewa, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Ia akui, ia juga ambil peran dalam kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bisa dibilang, Seijuurou sendiri yang mencetuskan api pertengkaran ini.

Sudah lumrah jika manusia memiliki ego. Tapi, ada batas di mana ego boleh bermain. Selanjutnya, ego tak boleh mengambil alih diri.

Dari sini, baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya, sama-sama saling belajar untuk mengendalikan ego masing-masing. Karena setelah berjanji sehidup semati, tidak hanya ada Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya dalam biduk yang mereka arungi. Tetapi ada mereka berdua. Mereka adalah satu kesatuan.

"Tetsuya, sudah cukup. Kau tak salah..."

Air mata Tetsuya belum berhenti mengalir, sekalipun Seijuurou berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akui, aku sendiri juga egois. Hanya memikirkan kemauanku di atas kekhawatiranmu. Padahal aku tahu, kau menolakku bukan karena mementingkan dirimu, tapi karena mementingkan anak kita." Tangan Seijuurou terulur, mengusap pipi kemerahan Tetsuya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang terukir di sana.

Cahaya bulan purnama Hong Kong menjadi saksi dua insan yang berusaha saling jujur satu sama lain. Di atas cermin air raksasa yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua, keduanya saling berpegangan tangan.

Lalu menghapus jarak di antara mereka melalui satu kecupan hangat di bibir.

Seijuurou yang memulainya. Tetsuya hanya menyambutnya. Namun, terjadi sinergisme yang meningkatkan ciuman di antara keduanya. Berbagi rasa ataupun penyesalan, semuanya tersalurkan dalam satu ciuman hangat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kini ada dua pasang kaki yang tercelup ke dalam air.

"Kupikir Seiya akan menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal. Kau tahu, anak itu sangat tergila-gila padamu. Melebihi cintaku padamu."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sumringah sambil memainkan jemari kakinya di dalam air.

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Kau mungkin takkan percaya, tapi anak itu sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengejarmu."

"Aku meragukan itu."

"Seijuurou-kun tak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

"Aku serius, Seijuurou-kun. Yah, meskipun anak itu mengucapkannya sambil mengigau."

"Ah—jadi anak itu masih tidur?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Wajah tidurnya begitu damai. Benar-benar seperti malaikat."

"Kalau begitu..." Seijuurou mengendurkan ikatan pada baju mandinya, kemudian melepaskannya. Tetsuya hanya menatapnya bingung. Meskipun—

Seijuurou yang sudah tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang itupun segera menceburkan dirinya.

—pada akhirnya Tetsuya mulai memahami maksud Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu kebiasaan anak itu. Jika lelah, anak itu selalu bangun siang." Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang basah mulai meraba pundak Tetsuya, memberikan gerakan seduktif seraya menyingkirkan _sweater_ yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghargai setiap kesempitan waktu yang kita miliki, Tetsuya. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai anak itu terbangun nanti. Malam ini, di bawah cahaya purnama, kolam renang yang luas, hanya kita berdua—panggung yang sempurna untuk berbulan madu, bukan?"

Tetsuya tak bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Harus Tetsuya akui, suaminya adalah seorang perayu ulung. Ia mampu membujuknya melalui permainan kata yang menggoda, dan memabukkan. Tetsuya telah jatuh, dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya sama-sama mencelupkan diri ke dalam kolam, tanpa balutan sehelai benangpun.

Keduanya berenang mengarungi luasnya kolam. Saling berpelukan, berpagut, dan bertautan. Tak sekalipun pelukan mereka mengendur. Saling memanjakan di bawah permukaan air menciptakan sensasi tersendiri dalam pengalaman bercinta mereka. Bulir-bulir peluh yang bercampur dengan air kolam tak menyurutkan nafsu mereka yang saling bercumbu, sampai akhirnya purnama menjadi saksi penyatuan diri, dalam keagungan dan keromantisan cinta.

.

.

.

"Myaaaaa~~~"

Ah, lagi-lagi anak kecil berambut biru itu muncul dalam mimpi Seiya.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

**A/N** : Happy KuroAka / AkaKuro Day! Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk merayakan 4 November. Kisah ini juga masih akan berlanjut. Semoga pembaca belum bosan mengikuti kisah keluarga kecil ini.

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


	14. Chapter 14

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated M**

_featuring Disneyland_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Ada Saja Masalah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yang pertama, jangan pernah percaya konten igauan anak kecil saat masih terbuai mimpi.<p>

_KLEK! KLEK!_

Karena faktanya, anak kecil yang bersangkutan itu, saat ini sedang ketakutan. Setengah panik. Kedua tangan mungilnya dikerahkan untuk memutar kenop pintu yang terletak satu jengkal di atas kening. Berusaha meloloskan diri dari dalam kamar yang baginya asing. Saking paniknya, anak berusia lima tahun itu nyaris menangis. Sesuatu yang jarang—atau bahkan tak pernah—dilakukannya sejak lahir.

Peduli amat tentang harga diri. Yang jelas, Akashi Seiya saat ini sedang ingin menangis.

Terbangun pukul lima pagi secara tidak sengaja, dan mendapati dirinya seorang diri dalam kamar menjadi penyebabnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum menutup mata, ia masih memeluk pinggang ramping _okaa-san_nya sembari bergelung di atas ranjang yang empuk. Mungkin karena tubuh mungil itu belum mampu beradaptasi dengan atmosfer yang asing, lelah sekalipun tak mampu membuatnya terbius.

Respon untuk bertahan hidup, ditambah dengan ketakutan akan gelap, membuatnya tak berpikir seribu kali sebelum melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu untuk mencari pertolongan. Panik, jelas saja. Pasalnya, _okaa-san_ yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan ia sendirian dalam kamar asing tanpa sedikitpun penerangan.

Dalam kondisi panik, otak tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Perintah otak Seiya untuk membuka pintu lebih dominan dibandingkan perintah untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Tapi masalahnya, satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi Seiya untuk menghirup udara bebas tertutup rapat. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Tetsuya mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum mencari Seijuurou yang menghilang entah kemana.

_KLEK! KLEK!_

Kenop diputar berkali-kali. Tapi tak kunjung ada hasil yang berarti.

"_Okaa-san_!_ Okaa-san_!"

Percuma, Tetsuya tak lantas muncul begitu saja. Seiya semakin panik. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Jantung berdegup keras. Mungkin sebentar lagi jantungnya bisa melompat keluar. Stok oksigen di paru-paru semakin menipis. Probabilitas serangan asma dadakan pun meningkat. Bulir air asin akhirnya menetes turun dari pelupuk mata. Barangkali ada lima tetes yang tertelan. Pandangan mata mendadak kabur lantaran volum air mata yang menumpuk.

"Ukh—hiks, _okaa-san_!"

Tanpa sadar kenop pintu jadi terasa licin. Telapak tangan Seiya basah oleh keringat.

Gagal dengan usaha pertama, Seiya mencoba menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai usaha yang kedua. Berharap pintu akan terbuka dengan sekali dobrakan.

_DUK!_

Sayangnya, ukuran bahu Seiya tak sebanding dengan ketebalan pintu hotel. Daun pintu tetap tak bergeming. Rasa kesemutan seketika menjalar dalam hitungan sekon. Seiya urung melakukan usaha ketiga. Duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lutut sembari membenamkan wajah di balik pintu menjadi usaha terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya. Berharap pertolongan akan datang, atau berharap untuk bisa segera bangun.

Segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini...

.

.

.

"Hachiim!"

"Tetsuya, kau tidak kena gejala flu 'kan?"

"Uhm..." Tetsuya menggeleng singkat, sembari mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sedikit gatal. Mereka berdua baru saja menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk berendam. Tetsuya keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Seijuurou lewat tengah malam, dan sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing.

Bukan berendam biasa. Makanya tiga jam jadi tak terasa.

"Kau menggigil." Seijuurou merangkul bahu Tetsuya yang tampak gemetar, bermaksud memberi kehangatan. Mata jeli Seijuurou menangkap bibir Tetsuya memucat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemeletuk gigi beradu.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Jangan bohong, Tetsuya. Kita berada kurang lebih tiga jam di bawah air. Sekalipun itu air hangat, tentunya kau akan kedinginan setelahnya."

"Ini semua karena Seijuurou-kun yang terlalu bersemangat. Aku khawatir Seiya-kun bangun saat aku tidak ada."

"Tidak akan. Anak itu tidur memelukmu dengan nyaman sebelum aku pergi. Kurasa sekarang ia masih memeluk guling di bawah hangatnya selimut."

"Seiya-kun bisa tidur nyaman karena ada aku di sampingnya."

"...Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sekarang kau ingin cepat kembali ke kamar 'kan? Berikan tanganmu."

"Untuk a—"

Tubuh Tetsuya kemudian terangkat hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seijuurou menggendongnya ala putri kerajaan dalam dongeng lama. Kepala Tetsuya dibuat bersandar nyaman pada dada kiri Seijuurou. Membuatnya bisa mendengar jelas suara detak jantung orang yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya enam tahun belakangan.

Mendesah malu, Tetsuya hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hentikan, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Kau kesulitan berjalan, aku tahu itu. Diamlah, kalau kau ingin cepat meninabobokan Seiya."

Kali ini giliran Tetsuya yang terpaksa dibuat menyerah. Mau tak mau, Tetsuya menurut. Beruntung saat itu sepi. Tak ada orang yang ingin berlalu lalang di lorong hotel sepagi ini. Tak ada yang perlu tahu wajah Tetsuya yang sudah semerah rambut suaminya. Keuntungan bagi Tetsuya saat ini. Meskipun, _misdirection_ tak berfungsi jika Seijuurou mendekapnya, paling tidak rajutan _sweater_ Seijuurou yang hangat bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya tetap tak berani menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. Takut-takut sang suami menangkapnya basah sedang tersipu malu.

"Kau sepertinya bertambah, uhm, berat? Aku baru sadar karena aku sudah lama tak menggendongmu seperti ini. Kau selalu menolak."

Tetsuya nyaris saja melancarkan _ignite pass_. Tapi teredam oleh balutan _sweater_ Seijuurou.

"Mungkinkah adik Seiya sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana—"

"Jangan ngawur! Cukup, Seijuurou-kun!"

"Ah, mungkin kau tak tahu. Tapi jauh sebelum kita menikah, mama mertua pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku."

Bola mata Tetsuya melebar, terkejut. Diikuti pipi yang sudah semerah tomat matang. "Apa? Apa yang ditunjukkan Ibu padamu? Dan kenapa aku bisa melewatkan itu?"

Seijuurou tersenyum nakal. "Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya album foto."

"Senyummu itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang memang aneh, Seijuurou-kun." Kepala Tetsuya mulai berpikir keras untuk menyelidiki. "Album foto apa yang Ibu tunjukkan padamu?"

"Bayi Tetsuya yang sedang main boneka kelinci. Lucu sekali. Pipinya tembam dan kemerahan."

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya berteriak. Tapi, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya. Kalau bukan karena mereka berdua tengah menyusuri lorong hotel dengan beberapa pintu kamar yang berderet di sisi kanan dan kiri pada jam di mana semua orang masih menikmati mimpi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Tetsuya pernah memelihara kucing hitam. Kupikir hanya Nigou yang jadi peliharaan Tetsuya."

"I-itu kucing yang dipelihara Ibu. Bukan aku..."

"Tetsuya, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku. Kau membuatku geli."

"...Bicara sekali lagi, aku akan menggigitmu."

"Oh, aku makin ingin terus bicara kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa boneka kelincinya masih ada?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Aku sudah berhenti main boneka sejak dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu, Seijuurou-kun. Boneka itu sudah masuk gudang dan kau tahu Seiya-kun tak suka main boneka sejak bayi."

"Seiya sama sepertiku. Tak pernah ada boneka kelinci dalam kehidupan kami."

"Jadi sekarang Seijuurou-kun mau mengejekku, atau apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan hal lain." Bola mata Seijuurou mulai bergerak, menatap ke satu arah. Tetsuya sedikit mengintip. Ia tahu Seijuurou tengah menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya, menatap perut rampingnya.

"Adiknya Seiya akan segera terbentuk. Di dalam sini." Tetsuya tahu apa yang Seijuurou maksud. "Lalu, aku membayangkan ia akan lahir dengan wajah sepertimu. Seperti dirimu saat masih bayi. Saat itulah, aku akan meminta mama mertua untuk mencarikan boneka kelincimu dari gudang, dan memberikan boneka itu kepadanya."

"Hanya karena kau membayangkan ia akan mirip sepertiku, bukan berarti ia juga harus main boneka. Mungkin kita bisa memberikannya sesuatu yang lebih modern seperti, mobil-mobilan mungkin?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Entah kenapa aku ingin anakku menikmati masa-masa indahnya bermain boneka. Boneka kelinci warisan _okaa-san_nya."

"Yah, akan kulakukan itu kalau nanti lahir anak perempuan."

"Laki-laki pun tak masalah. Shintarou bilang, probabilitas anak laki-laki yang lahir akan lebih tinggi dalam kasus kita. Atau kau mau punya anak perempuan?"

"Jika itu terjadi, ia akan jadi bunga di antara kumbang."

"Apapun yang Tetsuya berikan padaku akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Tapi, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali memeluk Tetsuya yang masih bayi. Jadi, Tetsuya. Bisakah kau berikan aku adik untuk Seiya yang mirip denganmu?"

Sayangnya Tetsuya tak punya sisa tenaga yang cukup untuk sekedar mencubit lengan Seijuurou, jika bukan karena kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan angka 1104 berlapis emas di bagian tengah pintu menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka. Setidaknya dibutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk mencapai kamar mereka. Seijuurou cukup perkasa malam ini. Setelah menahan Tetsuya dalam kolam air hangat selama tiga jam, ia masih sanggup berjalan membopong Tetsuya selama itu. Abaikan ukuran tubuh mereka yang secara fisik hampir sama. Tapi untuk urusan stamina, beda jauh.

Seijuurou baru menurunkan Tetsuya tepat di depan pintu. Tetsuya turun meski masih agak tertatih-tatih. Sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Seijuurou hanya mengamati Tetsuya yang merogoh saku celananya dengan senyuman nakal.

Kamar hotel itu tidak menggunakan kunci, melainkan menggunakan kartu sebagai akses untuk membuka pintu. Caranya cukup sederhana. Di atas kenop pintu ada kotak kecil yang bertindak sebagai sensor. Untuk membuka pintu, cukup dengan menempatkan kartu di atas lokasi sensor tersebut sesuai dengan posisi yang ada pada petunjuknya. Lampu biru otomatis akan menyala, dan pintu akan terbuka.

"Kau menyimpan barang sekecil itu dalam saku celana, Tetsuya? Bagaimana kalau sampai hilang? Tahu begitu aku akan melepas celanamu dengan sabar dan perlahan-lahan tadi. Tidak membuangnya ke segala arah begitu saja."

"Aku terburu-buru mencarimu tadi, Seijuurou-kun. Mana sempat aku berpikir untuk membawa tas atau dompet?"

Pintu terbuka. Suasana dalam kamar itu masih gelap. Persis sama seperti waktu terakhir kali Tetsuya meninggalkannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pemuda itu langsung beringsut menuju kasur. Yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikiran Tetsuya adalah Seiya dan bukan saklar lampu. Ia ingin memberikan kecupan kecil untuk si malaikat mungil tanpa harus membangunkannya.

Seijuurou pun berpikiran sama. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya gedung-gedung tinggi di luar jendela sudah cukup untuk menjadi penerang kamar. Oleh karena itu, Seijuurou langsung menutup pintu tanpa basa-basi. Dan melewatkan sesuatu yang mendiami balik pintu.

"Seiya-kun..." Suasana kamar masih cukup remang. Tetsuya belum sadar jika ranjang empuk yang selimutnya sudah berantakan itu—

"Seiya-kun?"

—telah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Kosong. Tangan Tetsuya hanya menyentuh permukaan kain seprai yang membalut ranjang. Dingin.

"Seiya-kun!?"

Menyadari Tetsuya berteriak, Seijuurou yang baru akan duduk di atas sofa langsung menghampiri.

"Ada a—"

"Seiya-kun tidak ada! Seiya-kun!"

"Apa maksudmu Seiya tidak ada? Bukannya kau meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidur?"

"Aku bersumpah masih melihatnya tidur ketika akan mengunci pintu tadi! Tapi sekarang ia tak ada!" Tetsuya mulai berteriak panik. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi sudah pucat, jadi tambah makin pucat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou langsung mencari tombol saklar lampu dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi terang. Secara teknis, saklar lampu di sana bersifat sentral. Sehingga begitu saklar lampu itu ditekan, setiap lampu di segala penjuru kamar akan menyala. Tak terkecuali lampu dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin dia jatuh dari kasur? Sudah kau periksa bagian bawah tempat tidur, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terlalu panik. Sehingga ia hanya sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi dengan gelengan singkat. Seijuurou berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Hanya untuk mendapatkan kekosongan di sana.

"Barangkali di kamar mandi," Seijuurou meninggalkan Tetsuya yang seolah membeku di tempat. Dan ia kembali harus menelan kekecewaan karena dalam kamar mandi tak ada siapapun. Sial, seharusnya Seijuurou sadar. Seiya benci gelap. Jika anaknya ada dalam kamar mandi, mestinya lampu kamar mandi sudah dalam posisi menyala bahkan sebelum Seijuurou menekan saklar sentralnya. Selain saklar sentral, ada saklar tersendiri di setiap lampu. Termasuk lampu kamar mandi.

Lalu, ada di mana anaknya berada sekarang? Tak mungkin anaknya pergi diam-diam begitu saja. Tetsuya meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan terkunci. Ia sudah pastikan sendiri tadi.

"Seiya! Di mana kau? Jangan sembunyi. Keluar! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Seiya-kun!?"

Seiya tidak ditemukan di manapun. Di bawah tempat tidur, di balik lemari baju, di sisi kanan dan kiri televisi layar datar raksasa di atas meja lapis pualam, ataupun di atas sofa, sama sekali tak ditemukan jejak. Rasanya kedua lutut Tetsuya bisa melemas kapan saja. Belum lagi dengan intensitas nyeri kepala yang semakin meningkat serangannya. Meskipun Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk diam. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

Nyeri di atas. Nyeri di bawah. Turut mengaduk apa yang ada di tengah. Rasanya tubuhnya jadi panas. Ia bisa memuntahkan segala isi yang ada dalam perutnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Tetsuya!?"

Ah, benar. Ia mulai limbung. Kepala bagian belakang Tetsuya nyaris membentur tembok jika saja Seijuurou tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa? Kau aneh dari tadi—"

Di bawah penerangan lampu, sekarang Seijuurou bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa pucatnya wajah Tetsuya. Seolah aliran darah enggan untuk mengalir di sana.

"Tetsuya... kau pucat. Kau sakit?"

Tetsuya hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kepalanya serasa ditusuk. Sesekali berkunang-kunang. Bayangan Seijuurou bahkan mulai tampak ganda. Perutnya mual. Serasa diaduk-aduk. Kaki melemas. Mungkin tak hanya kaki, tapi juga sekujur tubuh. Semuanya terasa sakit. Seolah ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar berdiri tegak.

"Seiya-kun... di mana?" Bahkan untuk bicara pun terasa sulit. Semakin menjadi terutama sejak saat Tetsuya mulai menginjakkan kaki kembali ke kamar.

"Kau demam." Seijuurou memerangkap wajah Tetsuya. Menyentuh kening pucat itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Cukup tinggi. Bagaimana bisa terjadi tiba-tiba begini?"

Seijuurou lupa siapa yang paling sering berada di bawah, atau yang paling sering berada di dalam air dalam tiga jam yang tak singkat itu.

Barulah kepala Tetsuya jadi terasa makin berat setelah Seijuurou memastikan dirinya demam.

"Seiya-kun... Seiya-kun ada di mana?"

Sekarang di pikiran Tetsuya hanya ada Seiya. Tak ada yang lain. Meskipun untuk memikirkan keberadaan anak semata wayangnya yang menghilang itu pun rasanya sulit. Seiya menghilang tanpa jejak. Seperti asap.

"Kita sudah menyisir setiap tempat. Di bawah kasur. Dekat televisi. Dekat jendela. Di dalam lemari. Di sofa. Di beranda. Tapi ia tidak ada. Kecuali—"

Kecuali Seiya bisa keluar dari kamar ini melalui pintu. Pikiran Seijuurou menuntun dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah pintu. Meskipun untuk bisa keluar dari sini setelah Tetsuya mengunci pintu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi, takkan jadi mustahil apabila Seiya sanggup menembus pintu setebal sepuluh senti itu. Sayangnya, sehebat apapun Seiya, ia tetap bukan superman.

"—Di balik pintu." Ucapan Seijuurou seakan meneruskan kalimatnya barusan. Tetsuya, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ikut menoleh ke tempat di mana mata Seijuurou memandang.

Di dekat pintu kamar hotel yang tertutup, nyaris terhimpit ke tembok, seorang anak duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki. Samar-samar terlihat kedua matanya terpejam. Seiya tertidur, dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Seiya-kun!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya langsung melepas pelukan tangan Seijuurou. Berjalan nyaris sempoyongan ke tempat di mana Seiya berada. Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkan bagian belakang pintu pada saat menutup dan mengunci kembali pintunya?

"Seiya-kun..." Tetsuya berjongkok. Memeluk tubuh kecil yang masih tetap betah tidur dalam posisi tak mengenakkan itu. Sesekali mencium tengkuk mungil yang terekspos.

"Yang benar saja. Seiya bisa ada di sana." Seijuurou ikut mendekat. Nyaris ingin tertawa jika mengingat kekonyolan yang terjadi malam ini. Ralat, sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Seiya bisa berada di sana? Apa ia punya kebiasaan berjalan sambil tidur sekarang? Minggir sebentar, Tetsuya. Biar kuangkat dia kembali ke tempat tidur."

Tetsuya baru akan berdiri, memberi kesempatan pada Seijuurou, ketika akhirnya kedua iris merah itu terbuka.

Seiya terbangun.

"Seiya-kun?" Tetsuya tak jadi berpindah. Seijuurou sudah ada di belakang Tetsuya.

Seiya tak bergeming. Ia hanya mengucek kedua matanya singkat, sebelum akhirnya menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang—

—tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ada kekecewaan. Ketakutan. Kepanikan. Ketidakrelaan. Yang semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Mungkin Seijuurou tidak menyadarinya, tapi Tetsuya bisa melihatnya, dan merasakannya.

"_Okaa-san_ jahat. Kenapa meninggalkan aku saat aku tidur?"

Seijuurou mulai tertawa geli. Menganggap pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya adalah hal konyol, dan menganggap Seiya selayaknya anak-anak lain yang mencoba merajuk.

"Seiya sayang. _Okaa-san_mu hanya pergi sebentar. Sekarang kami sudah kembali. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau kelihatan jelek."

Seiya makin dibuat cemberut. Ucapan Seijuurou barusan tak ubahnya angin lalu baginya. Tak dianggap.

"Seiya-kun, maaf karena kau bangun saat _okaa-san_ tidak ada. _Okaa-san_ tadi harus... keluar sebentar, mencari _otou-san_mu. Maafkan _okaa-san_, ya?"

Seiya kini nampak ganda. Kepala Tetsuya makin terasa nyeri. Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat.

"...Jahat."

"Seiya-kun?"

"_Okaa-san_ jahat! _Okaa-san_ tahu 'kan aku benci gelap! _Okaa-san_ tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku tadi! Tapi malah meninggalkan aku sendirian! _Okaa-san_ jahat! Aku benci _okaa-san_!"

Tetsuya nyaris ambruk. Seijuurou terkejut. Dan Seiya kembali menangis.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


	15. Chapter 15

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : Contains of M-Preg/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated M**

_**Rated M for M-preg mentioned. You've been warned**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Semakin Kacau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Fajar di Hong Kong selalu terasa dingin. Begitu pula dengan suasana yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Suhu <em>air conditioner<em> yang dinaikkan dua derajat tak lantas menghangatkan atmosfer yang makin mendingin.

Tak ada yang kembali memejamkan mata ataupun menikmati hangatnya bergelung dalam selimut untuk mengusir dingin.

Duduk di tepian tempat tidur, Seiya mendadak berubah statis. Ia tidak menoleh. Tidak pula bicara. Tatapan matanya seolah tertumbuk pada satu arah—tapi nyatanya kosong. Tak ada ekspresi. Kalaupun ada, barangkali sedikit kerutan di antara dua rambut alis. Bibir terkatup, meskipun bukan berarti kedua pipi ikut kempis. Malah, dua buntalan daging kemerahan itu semakin menggembung. Ekspresi yang mengindikasikan bahwa anak mungil ini tengah _ngambek_.

Punggungnya yang kecil membelakangi Seijuurou yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Sementara Tetsuya yang ikut duduk di sampingnya tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Sok apatis.

"Seiya-kun..."

Pertahanan kendur. Mulut kecil itu terbuka. Menguap karena kurang tidur. Lalu kembali ke dalam mode _ngambek_ beberapa detik setelahnya. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Satu-satunya gaya dari ayahnya yang berminat untuk ia tiru.

"Seiya-kun, _okaa-san_ minta maaf."

Kini ganti Seijuurou yang menguap. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya mereka bertiga berjibaku dalam keheningan. Sudah selama itu pula atensi Tetsuya berpusat pada Seiya. Seijuurou diabaikan. Menguap lagi untuk kali kedua pun, Tetsuya masih enggan memberi perhatian.

Tapi, Akashi Seiya tetap teguh dalam pendiriannya. Jargon khas ayahnya kali ini diusung dengan penuh percaya diri—aku absolut. Absolut _ngambek_. _Karena aku selalu benar, makanya aku punya alasan untuk _ngambek.

_Aku absolut benar. Yang lain salah semua._

Kedua tangan masih tersilang di depan dada. Tetsuya tetap diabaikan. Sentuhan Tetsuya ditepis tanpa dilirik. Sesekali Tetsuya mendekat hendak memeluk, namun sejurus itu pula Seiya akan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menjauh. Seijuurou yang menahan kantuk mati-matian bosan melihat drama yang dipertontonkan di depan matanya. Penolakan Seiya benar-benar membuat Tetsuya menderita. Seijuurou juga ikut menderita lantaran kena getahnya—ikut diabaikan.

Tanpa Seijuurou sadari, Seiya juga merasa dirinya menderita. Seiya juga merasa diabaikan ketika terjebak dalam kegelapan dan pintu kamar sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar terkunci rapat.

Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti, pikiran mereka menciptakan anggapan masing-masing, yang semuanya saling bertolak belakang. Satu kesamaannya, mereka semua menderita.

"Seiya-kun..."

Tangan Tetsuya ditepis lagi, ini yang kesepuluh kalinya kalau Seijuurou tidak salah hitung.

Lelah. Seijuurou capek. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"Seiya, berhenti bersikap kekanakan."

Seiya masih bertahan pada posisinya. Punggung mungilnya masih membelakangi sang ayah. Sok angkuh.

"_Okaa-san_mu sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf. Lagipula, kami tidak meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Kami kembali lagi padamu. Kami tidak mengabaikanmu. Tolong maklumi, terkadang orang tuamu juga punya urusan, ehem, yang cuma bisa diselesaikan berdua saja." Seijuurou berdeham sejenak. Ekor mata melirik Tetsuya yang tampaknya tak menyadari maksud penekanan intonasi pada kalimat terakhir. "Kau _otou-san_ anggap sudah dewasa. _Otou-san_ harap kau bisa memahami."

Berlebihan.

Seijuurou tidak pandai mencairkan suasana. Kalau biasanya Seiya sangat ingin diakui sebagai seorang pria sejati, sekarang anak ini lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak kecil yang bisa mengekspresikan emosi. Seiya sedang ingin didengar, bukannya mendengarkan.

Seiya masih acuh tak acuh. Sesekali jari kakinya beradu dengan penyangga ranjang. Bunyi ketukan memupus keheningan.

Seijuurou mengartikan itu sebagai; _aku tak dengar apapun_. Otou-san _diamlah_.

Atau kalau mau lebih sarkas; _Otou-san berisik._

Seijuurou tak menyerah. "Ayolah Seiya. Waktu liburan kita tinggal enam hari lagi termasuk hari ini. Mau sampai kapan _ngambek_ terus? Kalau ingin cepat pulang ke Jepang, _otou-san_ akan cari tiketnya sekarang." Alih-alih berjuang meyakinkan, sebenarnya Seijuurou gemas. Kelewat gemas malah. Anak semata wayangnya bisa jadi semenjengkelkan ini kalau sedang merajuk. Seijuurou harap, dirinya di masa lalu tidak menyusahkan Seishirou seperti ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seiya menoleh. Kedua netra rubi itu menyipit. Mencoba mengancam Seijuurou tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tapi, Seijuurou adalah tipe ayah yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Pilihanmu cuma ada dua. Terus bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, atau berkompromi dengan kami, dan kita akan melewatkan hari ini dengan berlibur ke _Disneyland_, bagaimana?"

Seiya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk melompat ke tengah ranjang. Mengambil selimut yang dari tadi terabaikan dan menariknya hingga sebatas leher. Matahari belum tinggi dan Seiya masih ingin tidur lagi. Dalam mode apatis, Seiya menolak untuk melunak. Harga diri dijunjung tinggi. Setinggi-tingginya sampai orang lain mengerti apa yang ia mau. Kalau perlu, ikut mendongak ke atas.

Pertanyaan Seijuurou enggan dijawab. Sebagai gantinya, Seiya menyudahi perang dingin dengan berdalih tidur lagi. Seolah menyelesaikan, tapi masalah sebenarnya tidak terselesaikan.

"Gencatan senjata ya, huh?" gumam Seijuurou.

Tetsuya masih terdiam di tepian ranjang. Hanya bisa mengamati wajah tidur anaknya dari kejauhan. Kini kedua kelopak mata mungil itu sudah tertutup rapat. Seiya berbaring telentang. Lebih memilih menatap langit-langit ketimbang orang tuanya. Perut bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Tampaknya Seiya sudah tidur pulas, dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau juga, Tetsuya. Istirahatlah lagi."

Tetsuya masih tak menyahut. Bola mata biru langitnya hanya memantulkan bayangan Seiya.

"Kau demam tinggi. Lihat saja wajahmu sekarang. Begitu pucat dan kusut. Istirahatlah setelah minum obat. Kebetulan aku membawa obat flu. Akan kuambilkan air."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau demammu tidak turun setelah bangun nanti, kau akan jadi penjaga kamar."

"Aku—"

"Mau dipijati? Biasanya orang flu suka merasa nyeri sendi."

"Bukan—"

"Mau dibawakan yang hangat-hangat? Aku akan telepon _room service_."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu tidur."

"Tapi—"

"TIDUR."

"...Baik, aku akan tidur di sofa saja."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa harus di sofa?"

"Aku tak mau—" Jeda sesaat, Tetsuya berusaha meredam suara batuknya dengan tangan. "—menulari Seiya-kun."

"Jangan khawatir, anak kita tahan banting, Tetsuya."

"Terakhir kali Seiya-kun sakit, ia selalu mengigau dalam tidurnya."

"...Baiklah. Tapi kau takkan tidur di sofa sendirian."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berani membangunkannya. Akashi Seiya mengerjapkan kedua mata, melindungi pupil dari tebasan sinar. Kedua tangan direnggangkan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Satu jam yang cukup berkualitas untuk menumbuhkan kembali _mood_.

Insting alami Seiya menuntun tangannya untuk meraba ranjang. Biasanya ia akan mendapatkan kehangatan di sana, atau pinggang ramping untuk dipeluk sesukanya.

Kesadaran baru terkumpul penuh ketika telapak tangannya hanya merasakan kerut seprai. Seiya baru bisa memastikan sendiri kehampaan di sekitarnya setelah menoleh.

_Okaa-san_nya tidak ada.

Ada sedikit sesal terbit di sana. Dadanya juga terasa nyeri. Kali ini ia sendirian lagi.

_Apa aku sungguh keterlaluan sampai ditinggal lagi?_

Berbagai macam asumsi langsung berjejalan dalam kepalanya yang kecil.

Mulai dari Tetsuya yang marah. Apa ia keterlaluan?

Tetsuya yang kesal. Tapi, ia juga merasa kesal.

Bayangan Tetsuya berurai air mata. Cukup, membayangkannya saja dada Seiya berdenyut nyeri.

Tetsuya menggugat cerai Seijuurou. Eits, bukan salah Seiya berprasangka buruk. Pasalnya, eksistensi keduanya nihil di atas ranjang.

Banyak berimajinasi menandakan anak itu cerdas, kau tahu.

Yang paling buruk, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou meninggalkannya lalu mencari anak lain yang lebih pantas menyandang nama Akashi. Posisinya akan tergusur oleh kehadiran orang baru. Namanya akan dilupakan. Sosoknya akan diabaikan. Dianggap tak lebih dari butiran debu. Mungkin masih lebih bagus dianggap butiran beras. Setidaknya masih bisa mengenyangkan perut.

Tidak. Selalu ada yang terburuk di antara yang paling buruk.

Mungkinkah kedua orang tuanya akan membuat makhluk yang disebut 'adik'? Membayangkannya saja, dunia Seiya rasanya sudah meledak; kiamat.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Seiya anak nomor satu dan batinnya menolak keras diduakan. Satu-satunya anak yang bisa menyandang nama Akashi hanya dia dan itu absolut. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai anak pasangan Akashi nomor satu, tidak juga oleh anak yang mengaku sebagai adiknya kelak.

Bergerak resah di atas ranjang, Seiya kehabisan akal untuk bertindak. Kedua telapak tangan digesekkan. Berharap kalor menguar dan inspirasi turut terbit. Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi rasa gengsinya melebihi empatinya. Terlebih, bagaimana kau akan meminta maaf saat kau merasa selalu benar?

Kedua bola mata berputar gelisah, sebelum akhirnya membulat ketika mendapati—

—sofa di seberang ranjang yang tak lagi kosong.

Tanpa mengindahkan lantai kamar yang dingin lantaran ia lupa posisi terakhir sandal bertelinga kelincinya, kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah gontai mendekati sofa. Jendela masih tertutup gorden, namun siluet matahari masih bisa menyusup ke sela-selanya. Kedua orang tuanya duduk di atas sofa yang menghadap jendela. Wajah keduanya berseri tertimpa cahaya. Membuat hati Seiya makin ciut diliputi perasaan bersalah.

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. Keduanya tertidur lelap. Bahu Seijuurou digunakan sebagai sandaran kepala Tetsuya. Mereka tidur tanpa selimut. Karena selimut di kamar itu hanya ada satu—dan sudah didominasi Seiya di atas ranjang.

Hanya piyama tipis yang membalut tubuh keduanya. Padahal Seiya ingat betul suhu udara di kamar itu sempat membuat giginya bergemeletuk beberapa kali. Selimut terpaksa dimonopoli untuk menghangatkan diri. Melupakan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin bertarung menahan dingin.

Dada Seiya berdenyut nyeri sekali lagi, saat menyadari dirinya masih jadi prioritas kedua orang tuanya bahkan di saat ia bersikap acuh tak acuh pada keduanya. Nurani mengetuk pintu hati. Berusaha menggulung gengsi yang berlebih. Kini pertempuran terjadi di dalam diri. Seiya harus membuktikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang dewasa, atau anak yang masih ingin dimanja.

Jemari mungil terulur, hendak membelai pipi Tetsuya yang telanjang. Dalam hati, Seiya menjerit. Ia rindu memeluk Tetsuya sesuka hatinya. Ia rindu ciuman Tetsuya menghujani pipinya. Ia rindu senyuman Tetsuya yang selalu mengisi harinya.

Seiya rindu semua yang ada pada diri Tetsuya.

"_Okaa-san_..."

Tapi, reaksi yang tak diharapkan menyergap tiba-tiba.

Seiya tak ingat tubuh Tetsuya sepanas ini. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sampai ada bulir keringat tipis menumpuk di pelipis. Kenaikan suhu tubuh ini tidak wajar. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Memutuskan untuk berdamai, nak?"

Gerakan jemari mungil itu berhenti seketika. Tetsuya masih tetap terlelap. Sementara iris heterokromatik menyorotinya tajam. Sungguh sambutan selamat pagi yang menyenangkan dari sang ayah.

Seiya masih tetap bungkam.

"_Okaa-san_mu mendadak sakit. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan mengingkari janjiku untuk mengajakmu pergi. Kita tetap akan bersenang-senang. Berdua saja."

Dagu didongakkan. Sepasang mata rubi kecil menantang dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak membawa kertas berisi surat perjanjian damai, _otou-san_."

"Mungkin bisa dibuat lisan? _Otou-san_ akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati."

"Tidak berminat."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu menghampiri kami kemari kalau kau masih marah? Mau minta maaf?"

Setidaknya butuh 30 detik bagi Seiya untuk memilih antara gengsi atau empati. Pergumulan hebat terjadi dalam batin. Sementara Seijuurou mengamati gerakan bola mata Seiya, berusaha menerka-nerka taktik yang tengah disusun anaknya. Tetsuya masih tertidur pulas berbantalkan bahu Seijuurou yang kekar. Terlelap tanpa menyadari konspirasi macam apa yang terjadi di depan batang hidungnya.

Detik ketiga puluh, dan Seiya telah menentukan pemenangnya.

"Aku mau bilang kalau aku mau jalan-jalan sendirian."

Selesai. Seiya masih menjunjung tinggi gengsi.

Seijuurou mendesah kecewa.

"Seiya, kau kira ini di mana, hah? Taman bermain TK mu? Di luar sana adalah taman bermain seluas ribuan hektar. Mana mungkin _Otou-san_ bisa membiarkan anak umur lima tahun berkeliaran bebas di sana sendirian?"

"Makanya aku mau minta izin."

"Kau tak mendapat izin."

"Apa _otou-san_ meminta izin dariku saat pergi cuma berdua saja dengan _okaa-san_?"

"Itu karena kami punya urusan yang cuma bisa diselesaikan _berdua saja_, nak."

Seiya berkacak pinggang. "Nah, aku juga punya sesuatu yang cuma bisa kulakukan sendirian."

"Hoo, memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sendirian sampai nekat ingin menjelajah _Disneyland_ seorang diri, hah?"

"Sesuatu yang takkan bisa _otou-san_ tebak."

"Kalau _otou-san_ bisa menebaknya, apa kau mau menyudahi permainan kucing-kucingan ini?"

"Aku tidak minta _otou-san_ untuk menebak. Aku juga tidak main kucing-kucingan. _Otou-san_ bisa lihat aku tidak memegang apapun sekarang. Apalagi kucing."

"Berhenti bersikap pura-pura bodoh di hadapanku, Seiya. Atau kau memang ingin membalas dendam sekarang dengan membuat _otou-san_ kesal?"

Nori jadi kambing hitam. Seijuurou mengutuk keras nori yang selalu ditambahkan Tetsuya ke dalam mangkuk supnya saat Seiya masih berada di dalam perut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tersesat."

"Lagakmu seperti seolah-olah sudah mendapatkan izin dariku."

"Aku cuma menerapkan apa yang dilakukan _otou-san_ semalam. Kurasa aku masih lebih baik. Aku meminta izin, sedangkan _otou-san_ lenyap begitu saja."

Percuma. Seijuurou paham betul sifat anaknya ini. Mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua dalam berbagai situasi. Sekeras apapun Seijuurou menolak, Seiya takkan kehabisan akal dan akan terus mencari celah untuk membalik setiap perkataan. Yang satu mengaku absolut, yang lain akan mengaku lebih absolut. Perdebatan ini takkan pernah berujung, kecuali salah satu berinisiatif mengalah. Seiya sedang masuk dalam mode tak mau kalah. Jelas sudah siapa yang harus mengalah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, nak?"

"Aku mau _otou-san_ membiarkanku jalan-jalan sendirian."

"Baik. Tapi bawa ponselku. Supaya aku mudah mencarimu nanti."

"Aku bukan kelinci tersesat, _otou-san_. Aku tahu jalan pulang."

"Kau mau _otou-san_ didakwa Komisi Perlindungan Anak karena membiarkan anak berumur lima tahun berkeliaran sendirian di negeri asing, nak?"

"_Otou-san_ jangan khawatir, kalaupun aku membuat pengaduan, aku akan mengadu masalah yang tadi pagi."

Seijuurou tak dibiarkan bertanya lagi setelah Seiya melesat pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tetsuya, dalam tidurnya, bergerak gelisah. Seijuurou merapatkan pelukan. Ia tahu Tetsuya bermimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Seiya tahu dirinya egois. Oleh karena itu, ia butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menyendiri.

Ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, sampai setidaknya ia sanggup berdamai dengan suasana hati.

Langkah pertama; Seiya harus berdamai dulu dengan kamar mandi hotel.

Sejak mendeklarasikan perang dingin dengan Tetsuya, Seiya harus menerima konsekwensi tidak menerima bantuan siapapun terutama saat mandi dalam kamar mandi yang asing. Bagaimana menyalakan _shower_, memenuhi bak, mengeset air dingin dan hangat, ataupun menyiram kloset, semuanya harus dilakukan sendiri. Beruntung, Seiya cerdas. Sekali lihat, ia sudah paham cara kerja setiap alat. Yang tak bisa dilakukannya hanya satu; meraih shower yang tergantung di atas.

Setidaknya masih ada keran untuk memenuhi bak mandi.

Total lima belas menit berada dalam kamar mandi, sudah cukup untuk menyegarkan seluruh badan—dan seperempat pikiran. Guyuran air masih belum bisa membilas habis ego dalam tubuhnya yang kecil.

Langkah kedua; Seiya harus menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk yang menutupi perut ke bawah, Seiya mencari-cari koper yang menyimpan pakaiannya. Seijuurou mengamati tajam dari sudut ranjang. Tubuh Tetsuya sudah dipindahkan ke atas kasur selama Seiya mandi.

"Di dekat televisi."

Sebenarnya Seiya enggan berterima kasih, tapi ia harus bersyukur mengetahui kopernya ada di sana.

Koper sedang berwarna merah itu berdiri tegak dengan kombinasi kode yang menguncinya. Sial. Ada beribu kemungkinan kode dari empat digit kolom yang tersedia. Kalau tahu akan begini, dirinya sendiri yang akan mengunci kopernya dari awal.

"0411."

Lagi-lagi Seiya masih enggan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Koper terbuka. Seiya memilih asal baju yang akan dikenakannya. Kaos merah berlengan pendek, celana hitam ukuran tanggung, dan jaket berwarna biru muda menjadi pilihan. Koper ditutup sekenanya. Seijuurou masih mengobservasi. Seiya memilih membuang muka.

"Bisa pakai sendiri 'kan?"

Seiya diam. Tangan bekerja. Melepas handuk, melewatkan kepala melalui lubang kaos, meneratkan ikat pinggang, mengancingkan _hoodie_ berwarna biru, membiarkan tudung kepala menggantung di punggung. Sempurna. Seiya sudah tampan sekarang.

"Celananya terlipat sebelah."

Oh sial. Ada kesalahan teknis.

"Sepatunya—"

"Aku tahu di mana sepatuku, _otou-san_."

Seijuurou masih betah menjadi pengamat, sementara Seiya hilir mudik mencari sepatu _kets_ merah dengan selasar hitamnya.

Tapi, mengikuti jejak sandal bertelinga kelincinya yang raib, upaya Seiya juga nihil.

"—ada di dalam lemari. Baru saja _otou-san_ mau bilang."

Tiga kali dibantu, dan Seiya masih menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Langkah terakhir; Seiya harus pergi sebelum Tetsuya bangun.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Wajah Seijuurou adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Hampir tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Kening keduanya bersentuhan. Deru nafas satu sama lain terasa jelas. Seijuurou menahan diri untuk mencium bibir pucat itu ketika Tetsuya memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

Ranjang. Bukan di sofa. Selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Seijuurou duduk di sampingnya.

Tetsuya mengamati sekeliling. Memaksakan diri walaupun masih terasa pening dan kerongkongan terasa kering. Matahari sudah tinggi. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur?

"Masih terasa pusing?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Malah kalau boleh ia tambahkan; mual.

"Kau masih demam. Istirahatlah dulu. Kalau kau mau mandi, akan kusiapkan air hangat. Kalau mau dimandikan, dengan senang hati—"

"Ugh!"

Seijuurou mendadak panik. "Kenapa, Tetsuya!?"

Tetsuya buru-buru mencapai kamar mandi, mencari kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perut.

Seijuurou mengusap leher belakang Tetsuya. Pemuda itu semakin pucat saja.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou berdeham sejenak. "Apa kau tak ingin mencoba tes kehamilan?"

"Jangan ngawur, Seijuurou-kun. Ini cuma masuk angin. Aku hanya makan sedikit semalam."

"Tapi kita sudah berkali-kali mencoba—"

"Takkan secepat itu—ugh!" Lagi. Seijuurou menyiram kloset. Tetsuya terkulai lemas.

"Akan kugendong ke ranjang." Tetsuya menurut ketika Seijuurou mengangkat tubuhnya.

Kembali ke ranjang, Tetsuya baru menyadari sesuatu. Ada eksistensi yang hilang dari dalam kamar itu.

"Seijuurou-kun..." Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang baru saja menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Di mana Seiya-kun?"

"..."

"Sei—"

"Seiya bilang ingin jalan-jalan sendirian. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan kembali."

Kedua bola mata biru itu membulat. Tidak terima dengan jawaban Seijuurou yang terkesan datar.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Anak itu sedang ingin sendirian. Kupikir—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, Seijuurou-kun!?" Nada suara Tetsuya meninggi. Pening semakin kuat menyergap.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya, Tetsuya. Tapi, ia tak mau mendengarkanku."

"Seijuurou-kun, seharusnya kau tak membiarkannya pergi! Ini Hong Kong! Bukan Tokyo! Dulu saat Seiya-kun kabur dari rumah, Midorima-kun masih bisa menemukannya! Sekarang situasinya berbeda! Seiya-kun di luar sana sendirian! Sendirian, Seijuurou-kun!"

Tetsuya panik. Sekarang genggaman tangan Seijuurou ditepisnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya! Aku tahu! Tapi Seiya terlalu keras kepala. Ia tak bisa dihentikan."

"Cukup!" Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah. Berjalan lemas menuju lemari. Mantel tebal diraih dari _hanger_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tetsuya?"

"Mencari Seiya-kun. Aku tak sepertimu yang tega membiarkannya di luar sana sendirian." Tetsuya mengeratkan mantel. Berdiri saja rasanya sudah tak sanggup.

"Baik, baik. Aku yang akan mencarinya. Kau istirahat saja di dalam kamar. Aku janji akan membawanya kembali untukmu, aku janji!"

"Tidak! Aku takkan bisa tidur dengan tenang selama Seiya-kun tidak ada dalam pelukanku!"

"TETSUYA!"

"Seijuurou-kun tak bisa mencegahku!"

Tetsuya menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya,

YUNA


	16. Chapter 16

_**Infinite! AkaKuro**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Infinite! AkaKuro © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OC (Akashi Seiya, Akashi Seishirou) © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Warning! : MPREG/ AkaKuro Family/ Genre family (and others)/ Rated M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Sesuatu tak Terduga**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Tetsuya, tunggu!"

Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Seijuurou untuk menyusul Tetsuya yang hanya terpaut tiga langkah di depan. Apalagi, Tetsuya berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tak sanggup berlari. Jarak langkah kaki juga tak seberapa besar. Tapi entah kenapa, dengan punggung yang angkuh, Tetsuya terasa jauh.

"Tetsuya!"

Seijuurou berhasil meraih bahu yang lebih kecil darinya itu, tapi Tetsuya tetap kukuh dalam pendirian. Enggan untuk berbalik, dan terus memaksa berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel. Berusaha keras mengabaikan gangguan di sekeliling.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku!"

Tetsuya masih betah apatis. Tetap berjalan dan menebar sikap tak peduli.

"Tetsuya!"

Kali ini Seijuurou terpaksa—sedikit kasar. Bahu kecil Tetsuya ditarik paksa. Serangan mendadak itu sempat membuat Tetsuya terhuyung, sebelum akhirnya sudi untuk berbalik.

Seijuurou terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan sekali lagi. Sepasang bola mata _azure_ yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya terasa tidak akur. Begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat. _Tetsuya benar-benar marah_. Oh, Seijuurou tidak suka ini.

"Lepas. Aku mau mencari Seiya-kun."

Bentuk penolakan disuarakan dengan begitu dingin. Kontak mata berlangsung tak lebih dari sepuluh detik. Tetsuya menolaknya sambil memalingkan wajah. Pot keramik berisi tanaman imitasi di sudut lorong tampak lebih menarik di mata Tetsuya ketimbang dirinya.

Semarah itukah Tetsuya kepadanya?

"Tetsuya, dengar—"

"Seijuurou-kun tidak mendengarku? Aku mau mencari Seiya-kun."

Seijuurou harus banyak-banyak mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar. Tetsuya sedang masuk dalam mode keras kepala. Kalau mau dianalisa lebih jauh, benar adanya jika sifat keras kepala Seiya juga menurun dari Tetsuya. Seijuurou berani bertaruh, 75% gen keras kepala Seiya merupakan hasil kontribusi Tetsuya. Tak heran Seiya mengidap Tetsuya _complex_.

Intinya jangan menjustifikasi isi buku hanya berdasarkan motif sampul. Tetsuya memang tidak bermotif. Tapi isinya variatif. Seijuurou paham benar luar dan dalam.

Enam tahun tidur seranjang, jangan kira Seijuurou tak tahu cara menyerang—meluluhkan _mood_, maksudnya. Jika Tetsuya sedang betah berkepala batu, maka Seijuurou harus tekun menguntit seperti kutu. Meski tidak menaruh minat pada batu akik, Seijuurou sudah punya profesi sampingan selain sebagai direktur perusahaan—ahli gemologi. Terutama pada saat-saat seperti ini. Batu apa yang diamati? Ya sudah jelas, _kepala batunya Tetsuya_.

Orang keras kepala yang sedang emosi, adalah kombinasi mematikan yang siap membinasakan bila nekat didekati. Ibarat menceburkan diri dalam sungai yang penuh dengan buaya lapar. Semakin keras didekati, semakin sulit untuk melumer. Buaya lapar tak akan serta merta jadi jinak, kecuali diberi makan. Makanya, Seijuurou siap mengumpankan diri sekarang.

"Aku mendengarmu, Tetsuya."

"Kalau sudah dengar tolong lepaskan."

"Tapi aku tak mau melepaskanmu. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mendengarkanku."

Tapi, Seijuurou lupa satu hal. Upaya diplomasi tetap akan alot kalau keduanya sama-sama berpikiran kolot. Tetsuya, sebagai pihak yang merasa dirugikan, jelas akan bersikap superior. Sementara Seijuurou paling anti menjadi seorang inferior. Kesepakatan damai takkan pernah bisa _deal_ selama tak ada salah satu pihak yang mau mengalah.

Masalahnya, keduanya sama-sama merasa benar dan berusaha membela diri. Tampaknya takkan ada yang bersedia mengibarkan bendera putih dalam waktu dekat.

"Tetsuya!"

"Semakin lama Seijuurou-kun menahanku di sini, semakin jauh Seiya-kun pergi meninggalkanku. Tolong lepaskan. Kalau tidak, aku takkan segan berteriak!"

"Astaga, Tetsuya! Aku suamimu! Bukan orang asing yang hendak melecehkanmu!"

"Makanya, lepaskan—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku yang akan mencari Seiya. Kau harus kembali ke kamar dan istirahat."

"Mana bisa aku tidur tenang kalau anakku belum pulang. Seijuurou-kun tak bisa melarangku pergi. Lepas—khh..."

"Tetsuya!?"

Seijuurou luar biasa panik sekarang. Wajah Tetsuya tak jauh berbeda seperti kapas. Lapisan kulit yang pucat itu semakin ditinggal pigmen-pigmennya. Lorong itu tidak panas, tapi jelas Tetsuya berkeringat. Tubuh kurus itu sempat terhuyung, sebelum berhasil mendaratkan kepala di atas pundak Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya? Hei! Kau kenapa?"

"...Aku mual."

"Akan kubawa kau kembali ke kamar sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Antarkan saja aku ke toilet dekat sini. Aku mau muntah."

"Toilet terdekat ada di dalam kamar. Muntahkan saja di bajuku, tak masalah."

"Mana mungkin—" Tangan terulur menyumpal mulut. Tetsuya mati-matian berusaha menahan gejolak dalam perut. Pundak Seijuurou sekarang basah oleh keringat.

"Hhh... Apa boleh buat. Kau ingin memuntahkannya 'kan? Kalau begitu diam dan menurutlah."

"Apa yang kau—"

Satu ayunan, dan tubuh Tetsuya sepenuhnya terangkat. Seijuurou melakukannya semulus mungkin. Menggendong Tetsuya ala _bridal style_ tanpa ada gerakan cela yang bisa membuat perutnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Sei—"

"Akan kubawa kau ke toilet terdekat sekarang. Jangan kebanyakan protes atau kau setuju mengotori bajuku."

"Di... mana?" Asam lambung mulai mengetuk dinding esofagus, Tetsuya harus hemat bicara.

"Selisih beberapa kamar dari sini. Diamlah dan pejamkan mata. Tarik napas panjang. Aku tahu kau sedang merasa sangat tak nyaman sekarang."

Tetsuya terpaksa patuh, karena tubuh yang enggan diajak kompromi. Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam dan memejamkan mata. Tangan masih digunakan untuk menyumpal mulut. Kepala ditenggelamkan dalam dada Seijuurou. Sesekali menarik napas panjang untuk mengusir mual.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, Seijuurou berpikir keras. Berusaha mengidentifikasi masalah dari setiap temuan yang ada. Tetsuya demam tinggi dan kerap merasa mual. _Influenza_ muncul sebagai kesimpulan pertama. Tapi ini flu yang berbeda. Masih ditambah pening serupa hipoglikemia dan mudah terhuyung seperti penderita vertigo. Ini jelas flu yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

Jambul merah mencuat dari sela tanaman hias dekat resepsionis. Pukul tujuh dan lobi mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Petugas resepsionis menerima tamu hotel yang hendak menginap atau mereka yang ingin mengembalikan kunci. Akashi Seiya berbaur dengan hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang rata-rata turis setelah menuruni sepuluh lantai menggunakan lift.

Sendirian di tempat asing memang menciutkan nyali. Dalam lobi yang luas itu, tak ada satupun yang ia kenal. Manusianya beraneka ragam. Mulai dari ras Kaukasian sampai Afrika terlihat ingin bersantai menghabiskan waktu di Disneyland. Bahasa Inggris bukan lagi menjadi bahasa pemersatu yang menggaung di dalam lobi. Telinga Seiya menangkap setidaknya ada tiga bahasa asing yang turut dicakapkan antar pengunjung.

Keramaian ini membunuh. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang tersesat. Tubuh kecil yang tenggelam itu bisa jadi santapan empuk untuk diinjak-injak kerumunan.

Pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan Disneyland di luar sana hanya tinggal dua meter di depan. Tapi, atas berbagai macam pertimbangan, Seiya mengurungkan niat untuk menghirup udara bebas. Sofa bundar di dekat resepsionis jadi tempat berlabuh untuk duduk santai mengamati kerumunan.

Pertimbangan pertama; suasana lobi tak ubahnya pasar. Meski saat itu bukan musim liburan.

Pertimbangan kedua; tubuh kecilnya tentu akan kalah kalau nekat melawan kerumunan yang didominasi orang dewasa. Apalagi orang Afrika biasanya berbadan besar.

Pertimbangan ketiga dan yang paling penting; _dirinya lupa membawa apapun_.

Tak ada dompet. Tak ada uang. Tak ada modal untuk menjelajah Disneyland.

Untuk sesaat, Seiya lupa statusnya sebagai anak yang sedang minggat untuk kali kedua. Anak yang memutuskan untuk bertarung melawan kejamnya dunia sendirian tentu tak akan berbalik dan minta uang saku terlebih dahulu sebelum berperang. Masalahnya, pakaian yang melekat dalam tubuh tak bisa ditukar serta merta jadi lembaran uang. Alasan pertama, kaus merah dan celana hitam mahal itu adalah pakaian favoritnya—yang sebenarnya kalau diubah ke dalam unit moneter, bisa digunakan untuk membayar tiket masuk lebih dari tiga orang. Alasan kedua, Seiya masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Telanjang bulat di area publik adalah tindakan nekat yang bisa dilakukan penderita skizofrenia, alias yang kepalanya miring. Akashi Seiya, usia lima tahun, untungnya tidak terdeteksi mengalami kelebihan dopamin. Ia dinyatakan sehat baik secara lahiriah maupun batiniah.

Sekarang posisi Seiya adalah jalan di tempat. Ia tak bisa maju. Enggan pula untuk mundur. Pilihannya adalah diam menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tak bisa ia tentukan. Atau mungkin sampai bosan mengamati hilir mudik manusia yang tiada henti.

Atau sampai asam lambung mengambil alih.

_Kru~~~~cuuuuk_.

Seiya lapar. Ini sudah waktunya sarapan.

Ruang makan ada dalam selasar yang sama. Kira-kira belasan meter ke arah barat dan masih satu lantai. Tidak terlalu menguras tenaga memang untuk sekedar mencapai ke sana. Tapi masalahnya, pengunjung yang ingin menikmati menu sarapan wajib menunjukkan kunci kamar. Imigran gelap ditolak mentah-mentah. Seiya bukan imigran gelap, meskipun pasportnya diamankan Seijuurou.

Sekarang, Seiya merasa dizalimi keadaan. Maju salah. Mundur salah. Diam juga salah. Padahal ia tak pernah salah.

"Menyebalkan..." sungut muncul. Perut semakin nyaring bermusik.

Seiya harap, bunyinya teredam oleh lautan manusia di hadapannya.

"_Mommy...mommy!_"

Atensi Seiya teralih. Suara ribut anak kecil di dekatnya mengusik perhatian. Anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seusianya berlari kecil mendekati wanita muda yang duduk membaca majalah. Dari penampilannya, jelas mereka bukan ras Asia. Rambut pirang dan mata biru mencolok. Mungkin Eropa atau Amerika.

"_Yeah, honey_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Di tengah keramaian, percakapan keduanya terdengar jelas.

"_Where is Daddy? I can't wait any longer! I wanna see and play with Mickey Mouse!_"

Oh, rupanya pengunjung yang juga ingin bermain di Disneyland, batin Seiya keki.

"_Daddy is taking car right now. He'll be here soon. Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun today!_"

Seiya tak lagi berminat untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh ketika sang anak sudah duduk manja dalam pelukan ibunya.

Secara fisik, ia sendiri. Tapi secara psikologis, ia _benar-benar sendiri_.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak asyik berceloteh panjang lebar. Nama tokoh Disney disebut hampir seluruhnya. Ibunya juga mendengarkan dengan sabar. Awalnya Seiya sudah membuang muka. Tapi sebagian hatinya tergerak untuk mengintip.

Entah kenapa pemandangan di hadapannya terasa begitu menyindir.

"_Seiya-kun, malam ini _otou-san_ akan pulang cepat. Seiya-kun ingin makan malam di luar?"_

"_Hore! Iya, aku mau! Hmm, aku ingin makan _pizza_!"_

"_Baiklah sayang. Sebentar lagi _otou-san_ datang. Setelah itu kita makan _pizza_."_

Bagaikan _dejavu_, interaksi antara dua orang di hadapannya pernah dialaminya di masa lalu. Malam itu, Seijuurou pulang saat hari masih terang. Oleh-oleh kue dari teman di kantor dibawa pulang ke rumah. Seiya masih ingat mencomot tiga buah padahal ia sudah bertekad mengosongkan perut demi _pizza_ daging sapi lapis keju kesukaannya. Tetsuya memilihkan baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam. Bahkan masih mau menyisir rambutnya. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di luar sampai larut malam. Seiya bahkan tertidur di perjalanan.

Momen itu—tanpa sadar benar-benar dirindukannya.

Apakah kali ini dia telah bersikap egois? Ingin menikmati Disneyland seorang diri hanya karena merasa kesal?

"_Today is ours, honey. The three of us_."

Wanita berambut panjang itu mencium kening anaknya.

Detik itu juga, Seiya semakin merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Sei—kun. Kau bilang tak akan membawaku k-kembali ke kamar—ugh."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan protes, Tetsuya. Aku hanya bilang akan membawamu ke toilet terdekat."

Tetsuya memuntahkan isi perut untuk yang kedua kali. Seijuurou mendampingi dengan setia di pinggiran kloset.

Tuas ditekan. Air menghanyutkan sisa asam lambung yang berhasil keluar.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"...Aku tidak akan merasa baik, kalau Seiya-kun belum kembali."

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Makanya aku ingin kau menunggu di kamar. Biar aku yang pergi mencarinya."

Tetsuya terkulai lemas, hanya bisa menumpukan punggung di pinggiran _bathtub_. Mau tak mau Seijuurou harus dibuat cemas.

"Tetsuya, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Cobalah isi perutmu sedikit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu..." napas Tetsuya sedikit tersengal. "Aku ikut mencari Seiya-kun."

"Sayangnya tak bisa kukabulkan itu. Aku tetap akan meninggalkanmu di kamar setelah memastikanmu baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, Seiya-kun? Kau abaikan begitu saja?"

"Tetsuya, anak itu tak akan pergi jauh. Bisa kupastikan itu."

"...Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin—ugh, itu?"

"Karena dia anak kita. Senakal apapun dia, dia tak akan menjadi anak yang mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula—"

"La-lagipula?"

"Ia tak membawa uang sepeserpun."

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka. Seiya melangkahkan kaki keluar. Papan bertuliskan lantai sepuluh menyambutnya. Deretan kamar mulai terlihat sepanjang lorong. Kamar mereka tak jauh dari lift. Hanya berjalan sedikit, melewati beberapa belokan, pintu kamar dengan pelat nomor 1104 akan terlihat.

Akashi Seiya memutuskan untuk kembali. Bukan karena lapar. Bukan karena tak punya uang. Tapi karena rindu.

Wanita bule tadi sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan Tetsuya. Seiya rindu Tetsuya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba marah, wajah Tetsuya yang penuh kasih sayang selalu terngiang. Kalau nanti bertemu Tetsuya, ia bertekad untuk memeluk erat pemuda itu.

Dan Seiya tak akan menangis. Lelaki sejati pantang berurai air mata.

Lorong demi lorong dilalui. Mulai dari kamar bernomor 1000 hingga 1050 dilewati tanpa hambatan berarti. Perut lapar tak menghambat langkah. Semakin lapar, semakin ia bersemangat mencapai kamar nomor 1104.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti di kamar nomor 1100. Hanya berselang tiga kamar dari tempat tujuan.

Bukan karena lapar. Bukan pula karena lelah.

"...Kenapa ini?"

Dadanya berdenyut. Ada pisau tak kasat mata yang mengiris.

_Semacam tanda akan terjadinya hal buruk_.

Entah kenapa bayangan Tetsuya tak mau pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan—kacau, Tetsuya."

Yang dipanggil tak menoleh. Punggung masih bertumpu pada _bathtub_. Pandangan mata menerawang. Darah seakan enggan mengalir ke kepala. Wajah Tetsuya pucat sampai ke bibir.

Pikiran Seijuurou terbagi menjadi dua. Mencari Seiya, atau menjaga Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Seijuurou tidak bisa membelah dirinya menjadi dua untuk melakukannya sekaligus. Seandainya saja Seiya pergi dengan membawa ponselnya, barangkali semua akan jadi sedikit lebih mudah.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Bohong. Sekali lihat Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya mati-matian menahan sesuatu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Tetsuya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbohong. Aku serius."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "...Entahlah. Kepalaku terasa berat. Rasanya pusing sekali."

"Cobalah untuk mandi atau cuci muka. Setelah itu, kau harus tidur. Aku yakin Seiya tak ingin melihat _okaa-san_nya berantakan seperti ini."

"Tapi—"

"Sekali ini saja. Menurutlah, Tetsuya. Kalau tak sanggup mandi sendiri, akan kumandikan. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Kita ada di negeri orang. Tidak ada Shintarou yang bisa dipanggil kapan saja."

"...Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Kau keluarlah dulu Seijuurou-kun. Tolong cari Seiya-kun...untukku."

Tak ada debat argumen lebih jauh. Pintu kamar mandi ditutup, meski Seijuurou tidak benar-benar menutup rapat pintunya. "Jangan menguncinya dari dalam, Tetsuya. Supaya aku bisa segera bertindak kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Suara kucuran air keran terdengar. Seijuurou yakin Tetsuya mendengarnya.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah; mencari anak semata wayang di negeri orang. Tanpa bekal uang dan makanan, Seiya takkan berani keluar dari area hotel. Tapi, tetap saja takkan berjalan mudah sesederhana asumsi pertama. Mencari anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang dengan sadar nekat minggat, tentu tak ubahnya mencari satu biji jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Tak telaten mencari, bisa tertusuk. Kali ini Seijuurou menyesal tidak mengantongi Seiya piranti komunikasi. Seharusnya salah satu ponselnya bisa dibawa Seiya tadi.

Ponsel di atas meja bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi membuat lampunya berkedip dengan nyala merah.

_Free call_ dari applikasi L1NE. Salah satu layanan _chatting_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh tanpa harus menghabiskan pulsa. Asal didukung kekuatan sinyal yang memadai.

Midorima Shintarou menelepon.

Kening Seijuurou berkerut. Midorima bukan tipe orang yang akan mengganggu waktu pribadinya—terlebih lagi, ia satu-satunya orang yang tahu keluarga muda Akashi sedang berbulan madu. Jika bukan karena hal penting, Midorima takkan repot menelepon. Cukup menuliskan pesan singkat. Menelepon berarti mengindikasikan urgensi tingkat tinggi. _Timing_nya sungguh tidak pas untuk sekarang.

"Ada apa Shintarou?"

"_Akashi! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu."_

"Katakan."

"_Ini tentang Kuroko."_

Seijuurou mulai panik. "Kenapa dengan Tetsuya?"

"_Kau tentu ingat kalau sebelum kalian pergi, aku sempat melakukan pemeriksaan USG (Ultra Sono Graphy) pada Kuroko. Waktu itu hasil USG tidak menunjukkan apa-apa."_

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. "_Waktu itu?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku melakukan pengecekan sekali lagi. Kuamati berkali-kali hasilnya sampai akhirnya aku menangkap ada sesuatu."_

Seijuurou tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menebak. Penjelasan Midorima yang berikutnya sudah pasti akan memperkuat anggapannya sekarang.

"_Ada pergerakan janin. Selamat, Akashi. Kuroko positif hamil. Perkiraan usia kandungannya mungkin tiga sampai empat minggu."_

Dan benar saja. Terjawab sudah sakit misterius yang diderita Tetsuya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan keberadaan calon anakku? Bukannya kau ini dokter handal?"

"_Maaf, Akashi. Tapi mataku benar-benar dikelabuhi. Sepertinya calon adiknya Seiya ini melakukan _misdirection, nanodayo_."_

"..."

"_Selamat sekali lagi. Karena keinginanmu untuk memiliki anak yang mirip Kuroko tampaknya akan segera terkabul."_

.

.

.

Kamar 1104 ada di depan mata.

Akashi Seiya salah tingkah. Ingin mengetuk, tapi tidak ingin mengetuk. Lubang kaca pengintai di tengah pintu berada jauh di atas kepala Seiya. Tinggi tubuhnya tak mendukung untuk mengintip aktifitas di dalam kamar.

"Apa _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ masih ada di dalam kamar?"

Tanpa mengetuk pintu untuk menyadarkan orang di dalam, Seiya takkan bisa masuk. Seiya pergi tanpa membawa kunci. Pintu akan otomatis terkunci bila ditutup dari luar. Satu-satunya akses yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu adalah kunci berwujud kartu yang kemungkinan besar masih dipegang Seijuurou.

"_Otou_—"

Seiya baru akan bersiap mengetuk pintu, ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam.

.

.

.

Ada suara kaca yang pecah, diikuti benturan tumpul di atas lantai. Keributan terjadi sesaat setelah Seijuurou mengakhiri percakapan dengan Midorima.

Suaranya berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

Seijuurou berlari panik ke arah pintu yang sejak semula tak dibiarkan tertutup rapat itu. Pintu dibuka setengah dibanting. Seijuurou terbelalak.

Gelas yang digunakan untuk berkumur pecah tak berbentuk setelah bersinggungan dengan lantai. Tubuh Tetsuya tergeletak tak jauh dari puing gelas, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

.

Teriakan itu terdengar hingga keluar. Seiya mendengarnya cukup jelas.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossarium :<strong>

Pemeriksaan USG (ultrasonografi) untuk kehamilan adalah salah satu metode skrining untuk memeriksa kehamilan yang dianggap aman, non-invasif, akurat dan efektif. Mesin USG menggunakan gelombang suara berfrekuensi sangat tinggi untuk melakukan pencitraan dan mewujudkannya dalam gambar di layar komputer. Prosedur diagnostik dengan USG tidak terbatas dilakukan untuk kehamilan saja, melainkan juga bisa digunakan untuk pemeriksaan organ dalam.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ^^<p>

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter selanjutnya, dan selamat buat Seijuurou & Tetsuya yang mau punya bayi lagi '3')/ Infinite! akan menyisakan beberapa chapter lagi sebelum mencapai final chapter. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.

YUNA


End file.
